La historia de Isabella Lilian Potter
by issaH.Cullen
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si bella en realidad no fuera lo que les hizo creer a todos? ¿Como reaccionaria Edward y los Cullen al enterarse que Bella, junto con su hermano, Harry Potter, tubieran que salvar al mundo magico del mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1. La verdad… Al fin

Era una tarde muy bonita, estábamos todos fuera, en el hermoso jardín de los Cullen, yo observaba como los rayos del sol pegaban de lleno en el rostro de Edward, mis piernas empezaron a temblar y mi pulso a acelerar, esa era mi reacción de siempre y había incrementado desde que el regreso. El inmediatamente se dio cuenta del cambio y rápidamente me observo, y de pronto se encontraba frente a mi.

-Edward, tengo algo que decirte- le dije sin ninguna pizca del valor que sentí, por ejemplo cuando enfrente a Aro en Volterra.

-Dime amor- me dijo mientras desaparecía gradualmente su sonrisa y en cambio aparecía una cara de completa preocupación.

Habia llegado la hora de sincerarme por completo con el hombre que amaba, trate de reunir el valor que necesitaba, lo lleve hasta su cuarto.

-Porfavor, mi amor, sientate y trata de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, no me interrumpas, yo se que vas a pensar que me he vuelto loca pero puedo demostrarte que digo la verdad y que no lo estoy, entonces tomando con fuerza mi varita de roble con nucleo de la pluma de fenix, tal como la de mi hermano y la de… la del hombre que destruyo a mi familia, que mato a mis padre… no sentia temor al oir su nombre como los demas magos, mas bien, era asco, coraje, odio…

El obedientemente se sentó, calculando gravemente cada una de mis palabras, y pensando en sus posibles significados. No sabia como decirle, después de todo no era normal que tu novia llegue y te diga lo que yo le iba a confesar a Edward, ya había ensayado como decirle y explicarle, pero al ver sus ojos ansiosos y preocupados por mi se lo solte de golpe…

-Soy bruja…- El se levanto con el ceño fruncido, no entendía, de hecho, ni en un millón de años lo hubiera entendido, ya que los de nuestro mundo lo ocultábamos a los muggles, no es que la familia de Edward ni Edward mismo fueran muy normales, pero aun asi eran muggles, o al menos eso creia yo, es cierto que existian vampiros en mi mundo pero los Cullen eran diferentes a como los describian los libros de criatura magicas y DCA, pero es cierto que jamas habia conocido verdaderos vampiros hasta que los conoci a ellos, mi familia…

-¿Que? Bella, ¿estas bien, mi amor? ¿Que dices?- me derritió por completo la preocupación que se podía ver en sus ojos y que destilaba en su voz. Despues de todo yo había pasado por ciertas experiencias traumáticas, así que no lo culpe, cualquiera se habría vuelto un poco loco, cualquiera menos yo, ya que gracias a mi vida en el mundo mágico, yo me había vuelto fuerte en ese sentido.

-Edward BRUJA- le dije con un amor infinito y una gran comprension- como en… calderos, pociones y hechizos, BRUJA.

El se volvió a sentar en la cama, pensando en lo que yo le había confesado.

Para ese momento todos estaban afuera de la habitación de Edward, mirandome como si estuviera loca.

-Bien!, si no me creen se los voy a demostrar- de mi bota saque mi varita, ese era mi escondite preferido ya que por experiencia de Fred y George sabia que guardarla en la bolsa del pantalón no era una buena idea, y no por que se fuera a partir en dos, no, las varitas eran muy resistentes, solo un hechizo muy poderoso podría partirla, sino por que a Fred le había quemado el trasero con chispas rojas, el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, iba por todo el castillo con un hollo en el pantalón y el interior pintado de rosa. George y yo nos dimos cuenta, no le dijimos nada.

Pense en mi mejor hechizo, aprendido de Ginny Weasley, una de mis mejores amigas.

-_Moco-murciélago- _de pronto tanto el como toda su familia, estaban bañados en una sustancia asquerosa, verde y pegajosa.

-Aaaaaaaah! Bella!, ¿que que que es esta cosa?- esa fue alice, histerica por que su ropa habia quedado totalmente desechable, no es que se la fuera a poner otra vez pero… bueno es alice…

-Pero ¿tu hiciste esto?- solo cuando reconocí la voz de Carlisle, la sangre subió a mis mejillas, entonces recorrí con la mirada a los siete vampiros, todos bañados en moco de murciélago. La mayoría de ellos ya había desistido de quitarcelo, estaba demasiado pegajoso.

Edward estaba como en shock, jamas lo había visto así, Emmett estaba que no se aguantaba la risa, alice asqueada, pero cuando vi a Rosalie, su expresión era asesina, tengo que confesar que tuve miedo.

-Tergeo- lanze el hechizo limpiador y al momento el moco fue absorvido por mi varita.

Oigan lo siento mucho chicos- dije mirando a todos. Todos estaban muy sonrientes excepto por dos rostros Rosalie, que sinceramente no quería ni mirar, por que en verdad me daba mucho miedo, y edward que seguía observando como si tuviera miedo, no entendí su miedo hasta que me abrazo y me susurro al oído: "nunca te vallas, por favor bella, ahora se que definitivamente no estoy a tu altura pero por favor, no me dejes, mi amor, se que me lo merezco y también se que puedes defenderte sola, pero…

En el preciso momento en que entendí lo que me quería decir; que tenia miedo a que ahora que ellos sabían mi secreto, yo me fuera, lo viera como inferior, yo ni siquiera llegaba a pansar eso, siempre vi a edward como la criatura mas hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, que existe,así que eso jamas iba a pasar, en dado caso era yo la que no se sentia a la altura de una criatura tan maravillosa, especial, hermosa como lo era Edward, así que hice lo primero que me vino a la cabeza, lo bese para tratar de acallar sus miedos, lo bese con una ternura y amor infinito…

Cuando nos separamos, me miro a los ojos y sonrio, esa hermosa y torcida sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba se dibujo en su cara, genial! lo había logrado, solo con un seguro beso lleno de el amor mas bello e inocente que había sentido en toda mi vida, había logrado borrar todos esos miedos que le atormentaban…

cuando hablo, su pregunta me tomo completamente por sorpresa…

-Y… dime amor, que mas puedes hacer?- mi rostro se pinto de tanta perplejidad, y entonces sonreí tan abiertamente como el…

-Puedo volar, de hecho en mi escoba soy mucho mas ágil que con mis pies, en el piso soy torpe, y por eso no puedes pensar en tu bella como una persona ágil, pero es real, mira… ACCIO SAETA DE FUEGO…

-wow, exclamaron todos, pero al único que realmente seguia escuchando era al ser que estaba parado a mi lado, mi hermoso vampiro, entonces recordé que no les había dicho todo aun, no les habia dicho que en realidad tenia 17 años y no 18 como todos aqui pensaban, no les había dicho por que estaba aquí y no en hogwarts, junto con mi hermano y mis amigos aprendiendo mas magia, no les había dicho que el ser mas aterrador de todo el planeta estaba tras de mi y mi hermano para matarnos, que nos estaba dando caza, que mientras harry estaba en hogwarts y yo estaba en forks el se dedicaba a matar personas, que harry y yo sabíamos como destruirlo y que éramos los únicos, aparte de ron y hermione, que sabíamos…

-Amor, que te sucede- solo entonces salí de mis pensamientos… había olvidado por completo mi escoba y lo que les iba a mostrar

vi a edward y su familia tan preocupados que me decidí en ese mismo momento decirles toda mi historia, sabia que podía simplemente mostrarselos por mis recuerdos, yo sabia que en un pensadero seria mas fácil pero en cualquier vasija seria mas practico, pero yo sentía deseos de desahogarme, contrasello todo a edward por mis propios labios, talves después se los mostrara a todos, pero…

-Bella? en serio amor me estas asustando….

-Edward tengo que decirles algo, no me gustaría repetir la historia porque en verdad es algo doloroso para mi, pero de verdad necesito decirte todo a ti primero….

-Esta bien, vamos entonces.

-Si pero…- entonces mire a todos, ellos empezaron a caminar.

-No, esperen, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Edward, yo me quede un poco confundida, como que nos íbamos…

-Uh… ¿a donde?-

-A nuestro prado, por supuesto- me respondió como si fuera la respuesta mas obvia que pudiera existir. Me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a subir a su espalda, cundo llegamos al prado baje de su espalda.

-Entonces….-dijo Edward

-¿Que? oh, si, cierto… Edward te dije que esto es doloroso para mi, tienes que escucharme hasta el final, no me interrumpas, por favor, puedes preguntar lo que quieras cuando termine de hablar, empezare por hablarte de mi familia, tu conoces a charly como mi papa, pero en verdad charly, a pesar de ser lo mas cercano que he tenido a un padre desde siempre no lo es, el y renee también son gente mágica, bueno renee es squib, persona nacida de padres magos, pero sin magia, mis verdaderos padres fueron… a…a…asesi…nados cuando yo y mi hermano, harry, teníamos 1 año…- vi el rostro de edward y parecía confundido así que me apresure a explicar: -si, tengo un hermano, mi gemelo, harry, y como ya habrás supuesto mi apellido no es swan, mi nombre verdadero es Isabella Lilian Potter, hija de james y lily Potter, ellos desafiaron al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos.-no quise decir su nombre por todos los malos sentimientos que me traian y no queria preocupar mas a Edward. -No quisieron unirse a su grupo de mortifagos, así que el los mato, esa es la historia que saben las personas del mundo mágico, pero solo el E.D y la Orden del Fenix, sabemos la verdad, que Voldemort los mato para llegar a mi y a mi hermano por que a sus oídos había llegado la profecía, una profecía que decía que quienes podrían vencerlo nacerían de quien lo había desafiado 3 veces, solo nosotros podíamos vencerlo.

Así pasamos toda la tarde, yo le estaba explicando todo, como nos habíamos enterado que teníamos magia, mi vida en hogwarts, como habíamos escapado de Voldemort una y otra vez, acerca de la Orden y el E. D., sobre Albus Dumbledore, sobre mis amigos, incluso sobre mis tíos, los Dursley, cosa que le hizo enojar muchísimo así que apenas toque el tema lo cambie inmediatamente, sobre los horrocruxes, sobre que dumbledore y mi hermano harry habían estado de acuerdo en enviarme al otro lado del mundo para mantenerme alejada del peligro que representaba voldemort para mi, entonces sentí algo extraño, lo mismo que sentí cuando harry estuvo a punto de entrar a la cámara secreta sin mi, entonces escuche la voz de mis hermano, el estaba en peligro, tenia que ir con el, tenia que ayudar a mi hermano…

-¿Bella?-

-Mi hermano Edward, Harry, el… el esta en peligro, o lo estará, no estoy segura, el, hermione y ron, no me preguntes como lo se, solo lo se, lo escuche gritar, como esta conexion que solo tienen los gemelos, en nosotros es mas fuerte por la magia, es algo que compartimos, podemos saber lo que piensa el otro, solo si queremos, pero si uno esta en peligro… Edward, esto ya lo había sentido antes … hace como cuatro días, pero no podía hacer nada, aun no podía hacer magia fuera del colegio y si hacia tantita magia, lo mas probable era que voldemort supiera donde estaba yo y viniera a atacarme y entonces ni dumbledore ni ustedes podrían ayudarme.- mientras decía esto yo me pare y corrí hasta mi bolso, saque el galeón falso que hermione había hechizado para el ejercito de dumbledore, entonces con mi varita escribí el mensaje: ¿como esta harry? Salgo para inglaterra ahora mismo, Hermione, nos vemos en la madriguera y le di la vuelta a la moneda y la volví a guardar, ahora en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Edward tengo que ir con harry ahora mismo- Le dije sin titubear cuando llego a mi lado. entonces se oyó un "plaff" y ahí estaba charly parado justo enfrente de nosotros, seguro haba leído el mensaje en su moneda, en su hombro traía mi mochila, me la tendío y yo la tome, dentro traía todo lo que yo había preparado por si tenia que salir de emergencia, y esta era una emergencia, agradecí por todo a charly, entonces me aparecí en la casa de los Cullen.

-Tengo que ir a Reino Unido YA!, si ustedes no quieren ir no los culpo, esto será muy peligroso, necesito un objeto que ya no vallan a necesitar mas…- dije mientras paseaba muy rápido y preocupada por la sala

-Bella todos iremos contigo- me dijo edward, entonces Esme me dio un plato de su vajilla, tuve que reír, era muy irónico, algo que no fueran a utilizar mas, digo, ¿cuando lo habían utilizado?

-Gracias chicos, esto es muy…

-Bella sabes que siempre vamos a estar contigo, pase lo que pase.-

Saque la varita de mi bota, puse el plato en la mesa y apunte hacia el.

-Portus- entonces el plato comenzó a brillar- Bien chicos, esta programado para salir en 5 minutos, por favor apresurense esto es muy importante, Edward, ¿podrías explicarles lo que te con en el prado? porfavor no estoy segura de poder repetir todo.

-Claro- entonces a una velocidad incleible les dijo todo lo que hablamos en el prado, excepto lo de los horrocruxes, por que yo le había dicho que eso nadie mas lo tenia que saber.

-Ok, que todos toquen el plato, con un dedo bastara, si perfecto.- entonces sentí como un gancho jalaba de mi estomago y comenzamos a dar vueltas hasta caer en algo verde y mullido, pasto, estábamos en las faldas de la montaña que ocultaba la casa de los weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A LAS MENTES DE J.K. ROWLING Y STEPHENIE MEYER… EXCEPTO EDWARD EL ES MIOOOOOO =D

Capitulo 2.

-Tenemos que subír, atrás de esta colina esta la madriguera,- entonces empece a caminar casi correr, de pronto sentí como unas manos frías y fuertes me tomaban de la cintura y me cargaban, era Edward, vieron mi apuro por llegar, y comenzaron a correr lo mas rápido que podían. Estaba tan preocupada por mi hermano, es decir, hasta que conoci a los Cullen Harry era lo unico que yo tenia, era lo que mas amaba, nos protegiamos el uno al otro, y mas que nada lo extrañaba y si el estaba en peligro yo iria por el, a protejerlo de cualquier cosa, ese era mi instinto, siempre proteger a las personas que amo, pero casi nunca me sentia protegida, ese era un sentimiento raro para mi, primero con Harry y ahora con Edward.

-Bella por que no hiciste esa cosa, con la varita si querías llegar antes- Pregunto Emmett.

-Emmett, la madriguera es el escondite de la orden por ahora, en realidad no se por que si esta grimauld place, no se por que harry no les ha dicho nada, pero por eso no podemos aparecernos, hay muchos encantamientos protectores, en el perímetro de la casa, y eso no nos permitió de un principio trasladarnos ahí, por eso nos traslade al punto mas cercano permitido por los encantamientos, tenemos que llegar de la manera difícil, bueno para un humano.

-Vaya!- Exclamaron todos sorprendidos al ver la casa, recuerdo cual fue mi reacción cuando la vi por primera vez, aunque ahora no estaba el letrero que decía el nombre de la casa, podría reconocerla a muchos metros de distancia, ahí estaba, uno de mis lugares favoritos en el mundo, el segundo lugar en el que encontré un verdadero hogar, el primero había sido hogwarts, y el tercero a lado de charly y de los Cullen, obviamente charly sabia que los Cullen eran vampiros lo supo en cuanto los vio pero por las historias de los quileutes, al menos de las que los mas jovenes de la tribu de los Quileutes, tal como Jacob lo habia hecho una vez, tomandolo como historia de terror, explicandome lo que eran los Cullen aun sin saberlo, (claro yo lo suponia, pero tenia que asegurarme, ya que habia diferencias entre lo que yo habia aprendido en Hogwarts y los Cullen) contaban, sabia que no se alimentaban de humanos si no de animals.

La casa estaba como la recordaba, alta, retorcida, parecía que le habian añadido pisos y mas pisos, por arte de magia, y de hecho mi primera impresión cuando la vi por primera vez fue, que si no fuera por la magia, la casa ya se habría caído, piso por piso.

-Parece que todo esta tranquilo, la ultima vez que supe de Harry, el estaba aquí en la madriguera, que raro…-

De reojo vi como todos los vampiros se ponían en guardia voltee rápidamente varita en mano, a lo lejos se veía una figura enorme, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente cuando descubrí quien era, al fin estaba en casa…

-Hagrid!- corrí para abrazarlo, mis manos apenas y cubrían parte de su torso, ni siquiera podía rodearlo, sentí que la tensión y hostilidad que había mostrado mi familia antes se desvanecía, al ver lo feliz que estaba yo al ver a aquel hombreton.

-Bella?, eres tu? wow estas muy diferente, has estado practicando mucho tu habilidad extra verdad?-Yo era metamorfomaga, podía cambiar mi aspecto a gusto, cosa que mi hermano gemelo, no podía hacer, entonces cambie mi cabello color chocolate, por mi color natural, negro azabache, y mis ojos cafe, por mis ojos verdes, exactamente iguales a los de harry, y a los de mi madre, también deje que mi cicatriz en forma de rayo, la cicatriz que nos marcaba a harry y a mi, como los elegidos, se viera.

Note como le faltaba el aire a Edward cosa rara en el, y como mi familia dejaba de respirar al ver que ya no era mas la castaña de ojos chocolates que habían conocido, si no la morena de ojos verdes y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, que en verdad era.

-Sabia que tenias que venir, pequeña, no podías perderte tu propio cumpleaños. - Entonces lo recordé, por un momento olvide completamente que seguía siendo mi cumpleaños y el de mi hermano, y hoy me desperté tan contenta por que al fin podria hacer magia libre, y podria decirle a Edward y a su familia, mi familia, todo sobre mi vida, pero parece que se me olvido contarles un pequeño detalle, mi habilidad extra como dijo hagrid, que puedo cambiar mi aspecto a conciencia, claro que cuando me enojaba y perdia la concentracion mis ojos y mi pelo cambiaban segun mis emociones si no lograba controlarlas, de hecho Edward estubo a punto de dares cuenta en varias ocaciones, todo eso parecía tan lejano con el giro que había dado el día, la verdad es que yo había fingido que mi cumpleaños era otro día por que tenia que inventar una historia completamente diferente a la mía

-Toma traje esto para ti por si te aparecías por aquí, le daré una igual a tu hermano, puedes guardar lo que quieras en ella, no es como un simple hechizo ampleatorio, solo tu puedes sacar lo que tengas dentro. Son muy útiles y resistentes.

-Gracias Hagrid, pero que esta pasando aquí, ¿donde esta mi hermano?, ¿el esta bien?.

-Si es una fiesta, por sus cumpleaños, ¿harry no te aviso?-

-No, no me aviso.- no me sentí tan mal por que no me avisara, si no por la conclusión que saque. Pense que el estaba en peligro

-Y bien, dime Bella, quienes son tus amigos.- Me pregunto Hagrid, observandolos con cierto recelo.

-Hagrid, ellos son mi familia- me miro extrañado- pero ahora no hay tiempo de explicaciones, necesito entrar y hablar con mi hermano.

-Bien entonces pasemos- Llegamos a la puerta y antes de que tocáramos salió la señora weasley y me tomo entre sus brazos, llorando, yo casi no podía respirar y entonces hagrid intervino.

-Molly creo que la estas asfixiando.-

Solo entonces me soltó y comenzó a besar mis mejillas, ella y Esme eran lo mas cercano que yo había conocido a una madre. y con ese pensamiento me acorde de mis vampiros.

-Señora weasley se que mi hermano esta aquí, quisiera verlo.-

-claro el esta dentro con los chicos- pase pero ella miraba con igual o quizá mas extrañeza que hagrid a los vampiros, quiza seria major decir miedo, claro hagrid era muy grande y quiza el tubiera mas oportunidad de defenderse que todos los demas estaba a punto de sacar su varita del bolsillo, pero esta vez no me detuve a explicar.-

-Señora weasley, vienen conmigo, de verdad necesito hablar con harry- entonces a mi fue a quien miro algo raro, pero no me importo, en verdad tenia prisa por ver si en verdad harry estaba bien, así que seguí caminando, edward me alcanzo y me tomo de la mano, mostrando su apoyo con este pequeño gesto, pero en verdad para mi significaba tanto, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de ron, cuando abrí la puerta el (Harry) y ginny se estaban besando, lo primero que pensé fue "si!, el esta completamente a salvo, luego, mi mente capto todo, el y ginny,, sabia que esos dos iban a terminar juntos, ginny mi cuñada, wow, no se dieron cuenta, para nada así que cerré la puerta con mucha delicadeza para no interrumpir, entonces vi a Edward con una sonrisa de lado a lado y entonces la sonrisa desaparecio en un instante cuando vi a ron subiendo las escaleras iba mirando los escalones, entonces subió la mirada y me vio ahí parada en serio se sorprendió, por que casi se cae hacia atrás, pero habría que decir que mas que sorpresa era miedo lo que se dibujaba en su rostro, pero supuse que no era por mi si no por mi acompañante, pero cuando vio mi mano entrelazada con la de edward, se pinto una sonrisa en su rostro corrió a abrazarme.

-Bella, que bueno que estas aquí, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ¿cuando llegaste?, en verdad era alto, le sacaba como una cabeza a edward, ni hablar de mi, pero sinceramente no creo que hubiera tenido nada que hacer con jacob.

-Ron, no puedo respirar- entonces me soltó, pero yo había estado tomada de la mano de edward todo el tiempo- Ron también te quiero mucho, es genial verte, enserio que los extrañe- una sonrisa enorme estaba en su cara desde que me vio y no se había borrado. Se volteo y empezó a gritar.

-Hermione! Hermione!-

-Ron, si otra vez es por el ghoul, de una vez te digo que no voy a echarle el encantamiento transformador, tendrás que hacerlo tu por…- entonces vi a mi mejor amiga y corrí a abrazarla con una sonrisa en mi rostro, como los había extrañado.

-Chicos, el..-dije tomando a Edward de la mano y jalando hasta el frente- es mi novio, Edward Cullen, no se asusten no va a pasar nada, no les va a hacer daño- aclare cuando vi en sus caras el mismo miedo que había habido en la cara de la señora weasley, cuando vio a los Cullen, cuando reconocieron las características de un vampiro en el, y después confusión por sus ojos dorados.

-Tranquilos, observen sus ojos, hay una explicación para que sean dorados y que yo este con el sin que me tome como la cena, el y su familia, que por cierto están abajo, no beben sangre humana, solo de animales ¿verdad amor?.-

-Si, mucho gusto, Ron, Hermione, ¿verdad?

-Si, igualmente Edward.- contesto Hermione.

-Hey! ¿ya viste a Harry?

-Si, pero…no he hablado con el, esta con ginny en el cuarto de ella.- entonce vi las caras de los tres y supe que no debia de haberle dicho eso a Ron, por que la sonrisa se había congelado en su rostro, y se había puesto pálido en un principio y después su piel adquirió un tono verde enfermizo y después su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca y su piel comenzó a ponerse roja y salió disparado a la pieza de su hermana.

-Yo lo siento Hermione yo no sabia que Ron no debería saber, yo…

-No te preocupes Bella, mi hermano es un tonto sobreprotector, con todo…- corrí a abrazar a ginny weasley.

-Por que me sonara- dije mirando a Edward, y los cuatro empezamos a reír, entonces...

-Bella!- era harry, entonces corrí a abrazar a mi hermano, recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y comenze a sollozar, como lo había extrañado y mas, meterme en problemas con el.

-Calma, Bells, tranquila, todo esta bien, pero tienes que explicarme muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que haces aqui.

-Harry, sentí que estabas en peligro, dos veces, entonces me apresure a venir, te extrañe demasiado, hermano, nunca, jamas, Potter, me vuelvas a hacer esto, jamas me vuelvas a abandoner asi, vale, vale, se que en verdad no me abandonaste, pero asi lo senti, alejada de la persona que mas queria, de la unica persona con quien me sentia protegida… hasta ahora-. entonces vi su cara y quise comerme mis palabras.

-¿Hasta ahora? Entonces se percato de mi mano derecha, (que bueno que no vio la izquierda, ya que hace unas cuantas semanas Edward se me habia declarado formalmente y yo dije que si asi que mi anillo de compromiso estaba en el dedo anular de mi mano izquierda), que estaba entrelazada con la de Edward- por cierto feliz cumpleaños.- agregue, cambiando de tema, por un momento funciono se distrajo, pero…

-Tambien a ti Hermosa, ¿que? no Isabella, no me cambies el tema…

-Bien harry, si tanto quieres saber, el es mi novio…- pero mi novio desidio intervener…

-Prometido…- entonces la cara de mi hermano no tuvo precio, su quijada cayo, sus ojas iban y venian, entre Edward y yo, entonces su mirada fue hasta mi mano izquierda donde se encontraba el antiguo anillo de compromise de Elizabeth Masen, el anillo que ahora me pertenecia y nunca dejaria su lugar en mi dedo.

-¿Que?... ¿PROMETIDO?, harry estaba rojo, enfadado, celoso. Y en ese momento temi que echara una maldicion a Edward, sabia que si harry me veia feliz con el, jamas se atreveria a arrebatarme la felicidad de esa manera, pero tambien sabia el alcance de sus enojos, entonces fui yo la que se prendio como polvora… mi cabello cambio a un rojo intense, al igual que mis ojos, 3w

-Hum, Bella, yo… creo que iré con mis hermanos para que ustedes hablen.- nunca había visto a edward tan asustado, pero en verdad ni yo misma sabia como me había controlado tanto hasta ahora, para no delatarme, mi suposición era que tenia que ver con que estaba siempre triste y preocupada por mi mundo, ni siquiera se como pude hacerlo cuando vi como james torturaba a edward, fue demasiado difícil para mi no delatarme en frente de los vulturis, Pero ahora estaba en verdad enojada y no había quien se sorprendiera y me quisiera en su colección, así que ni siquiera trate de controlarme, voltee a ver a Edward.

-No, tu te quedas aquí, quiero que escuches, necesitas comprender muchas cosas de mi mundo y mas de mi vida, y tu Potter, por que no me avisaste que te ibas de la casa de los dursley, yo podría haber ayudado- a estas alturas ya me habían contado todo con respecto a su escape de privet drive- después de todo EL también me esta buscando a mi.

-A ver, eres mi hermanita, mi única familia, no puedo perderte a ti también, no quiero, por eso no quiero que vallas con nosotros.

-Muy tarde harry, ya hable con hermione y Ron, me contaron todo, estoy lista para irme con ustedes después de la boda…

-Y yo también voy con ustedes.- Ambos miramos a Edward y entonces harry me miro a mi

-Le contaste lo que nos dijo dumbledore, sobre….

-Si harry, le dije, pero solo a el, por que dumbledore, me fue a visitar a casa de charly y me dijo que se lo dijera a el y solo a el cuando llegara el momento, que solo nosotros cinco debíamos saberlo. parece que el previo todo esto, y por cierto… ¿donde esta?

entonces harry se quedo completamente callado y el color bajo de sus mejillas, sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Bella, tranquila, te lo voy a decir pero estate tanquila ¿si? Snape… el, el…

-Ya dime harry- le ordene

-Mato a dumbledore, yo… estuve ahí, dumbledore me inmovilizo para que yo no pudiera intervenir, fue horrible que bueno que tu no estuviste allí.- pero yo ya no escuchaba lo que decía, en mis oídos solo retumbaban las palabras "mato a Dumbledore" no me di cuenta pero ya estaba recostada en el pecho de edward, el me estaba sosteniendo para que no me cayera, Dumbledore muerto, no era posible, lo veía como un padre al igual que harry lo hacia y si el y todos los demás estaban bien, yo tenia que recomponerme, por todos, por Harry, por edward, por que sabia que ellos sufrían al verme así, en este estado.

Me pare, bese a edward en la mejilla y fui a abrazar a mi hermano.

-Harry, estoy bien, se que el esta bien donde esta, ya no tendrá que vivir esta pesadilla, se que esta orgulloso de nosotros, y le agradezco que te halla protegido incluso en los últimos minutos de su vida. el nos quería harry, de verdad nos quería, con el pudimos sentir el cariño de un padre.-

-Si bella el nos queria.-

-Vamos abajo, nos están esperando.-

-Un momento, tenemos algo pendiente, me dijiste por que estas aquí, no me queda otra que acceder a que vallas con nosotros, pero aun no me has dicho quien es el.-

-harry, como si no lo supieras, ok te digo- le dije al ver su cara de pocos amigos.- el es mi… novio…

-Prometido, interrumpió edward- entonces tomo mi mano izquierda y le enseño el anillo, harry palideció y edward se rio por lo bajo.

-Que te resulta gracioso Cullen.- le reclame a edward, no me gustaba que se burlaran de mi hermano y edward no iba a ser la excepción, entonces dejo de reír y me contesto con una sonrisa aun en su rostro.

-Preguntale a el…- dijo señalando a mi hermano que se había parado con varita en mano apuntando a edward. me interpuse entre su varita y mi novio

-Esta bien, harry que te pasa, ni cuando me pretendían los chicos de los equipos de quidditch contrarios te ponías así, Edward es major que todos ellos y muchisimo major que malfoy ¿verdad?

-Pero ellos eran humanos, bella sabia que estabas loca, pero no tanto como para estar con un vampiro. En cuanto a malfoy… no lo pienses, lo prefiero a el antes de que estes con Malfoy- escupio el nombre como si fuera una palabrota y yo me rei

-Calmate, Harry, edward no nos va a hacer daño, estando en forks estube apunto de morir en mas de una ocacion y si no fuera por el y por su familia yo ni siquiera estaría aquí hablando contigo.-senti como ambos se estremecieron ante esa posibilidad.

-El es vegetariano, es decir…-dije sonrojando por utilizar la palabra que utilizaba mi familia para describirse a si mismos.- solo toman sangre de animales, puedes verlo en sus ojos, son dorados, no rojos, por la sangre animal, y son mas humanos que muchos personas que conocemos, si es que se les puede llamar personas, monstruos seria un mejor calificativo- el entendió que me refería a los mortifagos.

Entonces harry me ladeo y se puso enfrente de mi, justo cuando yo iba a intervenir, el le tendió la mano a edward.

-Bienvenido a la familia entonces, es pequeña y rota,(see lo se sono muy lilo y stitch, pero ke? Es mi pelicula favorita… aparte es un calificativo muy adecuado para los Potter) pero…- entonces edward abrezo a mi hermano, yo no podía haber estado mas feliz en toda mi vida, ver a las dos personas que mas amaba conviviendo tan bien y sin peleas.

-Gracias, harry y espero que tu te puedas sentir a gusto en mi familia, no es de sangre, valla ni siquiera tenemos sangre, pero ellos y mi bella son lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mis padres murieron.

-Chicos, eso fue genial, pero creo que los esperan abajo.- era ginny, vi el intercambio de miradas que había entre ella y mi hermano, ellos están enamorados pero en sus ojos había tristeza y miedo. No era justo que no pudieran estar juntos.

-Gracias ginny- le dije a mi amiga para romper el incomodo silencio que había reinado, si, también cierta tensión entre ellos, ginny se dio la vuelta y bajo, yo tenia que hablar con mi hermano, pero este no era el momento, edward me tomo de la mano y harry paso su brazo por mi hombro. llegamos abajo y hay estaba la mayoría de la orden y conviviendo con ellos mi familia de vampiros, toda la escena se veía tan perfecta, entonces los vi unas de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo, los gemelos weasley, de mis mejores amigo, ellos pensaban que en este tiempo tan oscuro, el mundo necesitaba risas, y ellos se dedicaban a hacer felices a todas las personas que se dejaran. ya me habían contado todo lo que había pasado cuando ayudaron a harry a escapar de privet drive, la muerte de ojoloco, el ataque a george, sabia que george había perdio su oreja, pero eso no impidió que me sorprendiera al verlo y entonces sentí dos pares de largos brazos abrazandome

-chicos, basta, que tienen hoy todos, es que no les he dicho que los abrazos no van mucho conmigo-

-Bien bella, vemos que…-

-Tienes compañía…-

-Tus amigos los vampiros…-

-Son geniales…-

-El bromista grandote…-

-Es un tipo muy genial…-

-No son como los demás…-

-Vampiros…-

siempre hachan eso, era algo muy extraño y sinceramente, mareaba.

-Chico nunca eh entendido como hacen eso bella y yo, a pesar de poder saber lo que piensa el otro, no podemos hacer eso, marea de hecho.-

los gemelos rieron

-es cierto eso de completar la frase del otro no es cosa de gemelos, es cosa de los gemelos weasley.-

nos volteamos para seguir hasta el patio…

-quitense del paso- gritaba hermione que apuntaba con la varita a un pastel en forma de snitch y ron hacia otro tanto a otro en forma de quaffle, seguro, la señora weasley si que se había pasado, dos pasteles, no era mal agradecida, es solo que no me gustaba, que las personas se sacrificaran por mi….

-Bella, por que no nos dijiste que hoy era tu cumpleaños?-

-No, por que fingiste que tu cumpleaños era otro día?-

-Bella felicidades,hija, 18 o 19?

esos fueron los cullen, también había mentido sobre mi edad, yo era menor de lo que ellos pensaban.

-Chicos yo lo siento, tenia que mantener la fachada, conseguí papeles falsos y me dispuse a interpretar a una muggle normal de 17 años cuando llegue, pero en realidad tenia 15 cuando llegue a forks, después de la muerte de mi padrino, dumbledore y mi hermano acordaron que era peligroso para mi estar en el mundo mágico, me mandaron a la fuerza yo aun no podía hacer magia así que no podía hacer nada por impedirlo y ni siquiera podía regresar por que tenia a charly cuidando de mi todo el tiempo….

voltee y los pasteles ya estaban ahí y la señora weasley estaba enfrente de ellos. harry y yo fuimos hasta donde ella se encontraba.

-Tiene un aspecto hermoso señora weasley- dije, ante lo cual sus ojos se humedecieron, y comenzaron a brillar.

-Gracias señora weasley, en verdad por todo muchas gracias- dijo también mi hermano, a lo cual la señora weasley no pudo resestir mas, entonces aparecio hagrid.

-Eh, harry, bella, muchachos, felicidades, seis años ya desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, ¿lo recuerdan?

-si-dije

-Vagamente, no tiraste la puerta-Harry

-Si y también le pusiste una cola a dudley-

-vaya! no recordaba los detalles, toma harry, es como la que le di a tu hermana, es muy útil- le explico hagrid lo mismo que a mi cuando me dio a mi la mia- Ron, Hermione, como están, eh estado criando unos unicornios, ya quiero que los vean, bueno nos veremos cuando regresen- los 4 intercambiamos miradas (N/A: los cullen estaban todos platicando con los invitados)- eh! Fred esa hidromiel se ve deliciosa- Desia hagrid mientras se servia un enorme cubo de hidromiel.

-Chicos, vengan, ya les presente a Edward, pero no a su familia. Ellos son los cullen- dije mientras presentaba a cada uno de ellos, la verdad es que ya los habían conocido, pero no formalmente, seguro fred y george ya se llevaban de maravilla con emmett.

De repente una luz apareció danzando por todo el patio y cuando se paro en la mesa tomo la forma de una comadreja plateada, que hablo con la voz del señor weasley

-El ministro de magia viene conmigo-

Entonces lupin y tonks se pararon, vaya no los había visto

-Harry, bella, lo sentimmo, nosotros no podemos estar aquí, el ministerio no quiere a los de mi especie- entonces saliero por atrás.

entonces por la verja aparecieron 2 figuras una la reconocí como el señor weasley y otra debía ser el ministro, pero para lo que nadie estaba preparado era para la reacción de los cullen…

los chicos se adelantaron…

-Scrimgeour- gruñeron carlisle y edward al ministro que era pálido, cabello oscuro, alto y ojos color celeste

-Carlisle, amigo como estas, mucho tiempo sin vernos, ¿como te ha tratado la vida? Veo que tu familia ha aumentado en numero…-

-Por que nunca nos dijiste nada de todo esto- pregunto Carlisle

-Bueno como ya sabran no esta permitido revelar nuestra condicion pero como se enteraron…-Entonces el ministro se percato de mi y de mi mano aun enrelazada con la de Edward…-Señorita Potter, ya veo que esta pasando aqui, bien, necesito hablar con los Potter, el señor weasley y la señoria Granger a solas, ¿me podrian indicar donde podriamos hablar tranquilamente? -

-Si, por aqui-dijo Hermione con cierta extrañeza, ninguno de nosotros sabiamos que iba a pasar, ninguno exepto quizas Edward, que no me habia soltado en lo que ibamos al salon

Cuando nos sentamos scrimgeor miro fijamente a Edward, pero yo aprete su mano con toda la fuerza que pude y dije:

-El se queda conmigo, lo que tenga que decirnos, Edward puede escucharlo, ¿cierto chicos? - pregunte a mi hermano y a mis amigos, no es que Edward no se fuera a enterar, al igual que toda su familia, pero yo lo necesitaba conmigo, el me daba fuerzas.

-Bien, como quieran, señorita Potter. Estoy aqui como ya lo supondran para leerles el testamento de Albus Dumbledore. - Nos miramos unos a otros, muy sorprendidos, obviamente el ministro no lo paso por alto.

-¡Vaya! Veo que es una sorpresa para ustedes, ¿acaso no sabian que Dumbledore los habia nombrado en su testamento? claro, porfin entiendo esta clausula, por que me parece que tambien te menciona a ti, Edward.- Todos estabamos mas que sorprendidos, yo sabia que Dumbledore conocia a Edward, por medio de mis recuerdos, no decia su nombre pero si le decia que cuidara de mi y que me hiciera feliz, bueno, al menos lo mas feliz posible. No podia decirle mucho, por que sabia que el ministerio leeria su testamento, asi que yo seria la encargada de enterarlo de todo, al menos ya iba algo adelantada en eso.

A Hermione le dejo un libro de cuentos raros, al menos para harry, Edward, Hermione y yo, por que parecia que ron si lo conocia, Beadle el Bardo, a ron le dio algo parecido a un encendedor, desiluminador creo que menciono Scrimgeour, servia para apagar las luces de una habitacion, cundo nombro a harry, senti emocion por lo que le iba a dar, debia ser algo muy bueno, pero cuando vi la snitch que harry atrapo en su primer juego, fue como un niño que despierta la mañana de navidad y bajo el arbol no encuentra lo que pidio.

La snitch tiene memoria tactil, en algun lado lei, alguna vez, que son realmente muy buenos escondites cuando se queria que nadie mas, pudiera abrirla.

Harry parecia muy concentrado pensando en como tocar la snitch sin tocarla en realidad, si pudiera leer la mente yo podria haberle dicho que no se preocupara, le recordaria simplemente que la snitch de su primer juego no la atrapo con las manos, sino que casi se la traga, pero parecia que mi hermano no se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle, asi que temeroso de lo que podria pasar, estiro la mano lentamente para tomar la snitch entre sus dedos, pero cuando la toco, nada paso y su cara de alivio se vio reflejada en todos nosotros.

-Wow que dramatico ¿verdad?- Ron.

-¿Eso es todo entonces? Supongo- pregunte

- De hecho hay una cosa mas:

-"A Isabella Lilian Potter, le lego la espada de Godric Gryffinddor, con la esperanza que recuerde la valentia que se necesita para supercar las pruebas que la vida nos pone." Claro, Dumbledore no tenia derecho a legar esa espada, siendo que no era de su propiedad si no de Hogwarts, asi que, lamentablemente, no se la puedo dar, señorita Potter.-

Mi sorpresa y la de los demas no se hizo esperar, la espada de gryffinddor, wow.

El ministro parecia bastante intrigando, como si estubiera investigando un caso, cuando nos hacia preguntas sobre lo que nos habia legado el antiguo director de Hogwarts, Ron casi lo arruina, cuando el ministro le pregunto por su relacion con Dumbledore, pero Hermione lo arreglo rapidamente inventando una historia casi credible, casi…

Edward tenia una mascara muy bien elaborada, pero yo, que lo conocia bastante bien, sabia que algo se estaba cocinando en su cabeza, habia estado muy callado, escuchando los pensamientos de todos en esta sala, excepto los mios, observando mis reacciones, yo sabia que estaba atando cabos sueltos, uniendo pistas, yo tambien tenia mis teorias.

HEY! Hola como están chicas, se que dije que subiría capi cada 2 semanas, pero pues ya tenia listo el 2, tenia tiempo, entonces en ves de dormir dije voy a subir un nuevo capi, eso gracias a sus alertas, favoritos y también a sus reviews y por ke no? Para desestresarme y evadirme del mundo y de las situaciones tan horribles y desastrosas que estamos viviendo, como me dijo una amiga, hay que ser optimistas, como serlo con todo lo que esta pasando?, solo nosotros podemos hacer un verdadero cambio, y pues también tenemos que cuidarnos y protegernos unos a oros y pues cada uno de nosotros podemos orar a Dios y pedir por nuestras familias, nuestros amigos y cada una de las personas que de alguna manera están sufriendo… Solo El puede ayudarnos… =D

Pasando a otro tema…

si tiene faltas de ortografías, ya se ke no es una escusa, pero mi Word esta en ingles y esta muy raro, no puedo cambiarle el idioma, no veo como…. Bueno pues espero ke les guste esta historia, tanto como a mi me esta gustando escribirla… neta que nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido escribir, tanto como leer…

de verdad espero que me ayuden, diciéndome (con respeto… =D) los errores que tenga el fic respecto a las historias… si kieren algo en especial, también díganme, habrá cambios, por ke la verdad no es por kriticar a Rowling, pero algunas muertes me parecieron totalmente necesarias, me refiero a Fred, por ejemplo, Lupin y tonks… no puede morir ningún weasley…

Ok me despido ahora si y espero ke les guste! Nos leemos la próxima semana!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Cuando Scrimgeour se fue, todos quisieron saber que era lo que queria, a estas Alturas ya le habian dicho a los Cullen que el era el ministro de magia, ellos se habian tomado todo esto muy bien, pero no podian saber todo, claro ya eran parte de la orden y todos los Cullen, excepto Edward sabian todo lo que la orden podia saber, Edward sabia mas, sabia todo, sobre los horrocruxes, soobre que Harry, Hermione, Ron y yo eramos los UNICOS que conocian todo lo que necesitabamos para vencer al mago mas poderoso del mundo… y ahora el tambien lo sabia…

Cuando todo acabo, nos fuimos a dormir, claro los que dormiamos, no es que yo tuviera muchas ganas de dormir, pero aun asi subi a la habitacion que compartia con Ginny y Hermione, me cambie y me meti en la cama, no dejaba de pensar en el por que Dumbledore me habia dejado la espada a mi, no encontraba la respuesta… y tampoco podia dormir, Hermione y Ginny ya dormian, entonces escuche unos golpes en la puerta, Edward, seguro, me pare de un brinco y corri a la puerta, para mi sorpresa, no era mi novio, era la Sra Weasley…

-Bella pense que ya dormias, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

-Bien Sra Weasley, bajemos.

Ya estando abajo en la sala

-Bella, se que ustedes planean algo, no se que es, pero necsito saberlo

mi cabello se puso de color blanco al igual que mi cara, en ese presiso momento.

-Bella te exijo que me digas, ron esta involucrado, ya hable de esto con Harry, Ron y Hermione, se que Dumbledore les encargo algo a ustedes, son tan solo unos niños, pero en que pensaba ese anciano loco, ustedes solos no podran, dejen que les ayudemos, tambien hable con Esme y Carlisle, Bella dejen que les ayudemos…

Entonces fue ahi cuando me recupere del susto y pude interrumpir a la sra Weasley…

-Molly, no puedo, se que le va a sonar extraño, pero Dumbledore nos dejo una mision a Harry, Ron, Hermione y a mi, me duele que Edward tambien este involucrado, no quiero que salga… herido igual que… Ced…Cedric, pero Dumbledore nos dejo esta mision y la clave para vencer por fin a ese…- pero no pude terminar por que entonces senti 2 pares de brazos apretandome fuerte, en un maternal abrazo, un par caliente y blando, el otro frio y duro, pero no por eso menos calido.

-Bella, perdon por escuchar tu conversacion con molly- me dijo esme abrazandome y acariciando mi pelo, que se habia vuelto de un color gris… si, la alegre, vivaracha, bromista y fuerte Bella Potter, la Princesa de Hogwarts, estaba triste, pero tambien en mi pecho habia una felicidad inmensa, porque al fin habia sentido el calor de una madre, ahora en vez de tener solo una madre muerta tenia 2 madres vivas y una que iba a vivir para ver la eternidad…

-No importa Esme, de hecho gracias por estar aqui conmigo… desde que te conosco has sido un gran apoyo… pero no les puedo decir nada, lo prometi a Dumbledore, si el no les dijo, Habra tenido sus razones para no hacerlo

. -Ok, bella, no te voy a agobiar mas con esto, pero… por que dijiste que te duele involucrar a Edward, que saliera lastimado igual que hum… ¿Cedric? Bella, tanto Edward como tu son mis hijos, al menos los amo como una madre, no quiero que ninguno de los doss sufra, ambos han sufrido bastante ya… mis pobres niños.

-Esme, yo… uh… Cedric, era… fue…

-Calma hija, si no quiees decirme quien es Cedric no me digas, estas en tu derecho, absolutamente, pero…

-Bueno, entonces, en cuanto a Edward, yo no… no le pedi que viniera con nosotros, tomo su decision, sabes como es el, no voy a lograr que desista, Esme, estoy desesperada no quiero que lo lastime a el tambien, el mato a ced, pero no quiero que a Edward le haga daño, no…

Ya no pude mas y me heche a llorar, llore tan amargamente, como no lo habia hecho nunca, solo pensar que Edward pudiera … no eso no… no dejaria que pasara, primero me encargaria yo de Voldemort

No me di cuenta, cuando es que Esme y la sra. Weasley se fueron, solo me di cuenta de que otro par de brazos igual de fuetres y frios que los de Esme me sostenian.

Como ven a Esme! Y a molly! Las mamas de bella y Harry! Los cullen acogieron bien a los magos… los magos acogieron bien a los cullen… hasta Lupin! Hahah! También habrá una parte EdwardXharry y HarryXesme!

Se ke no es mucho y que no tengo excusa… LO SIENTO CHICS, la verdad es que he estado okupada estas semanas, les dije que estudio diseño grafico? Pues si asi es y es totalmente absorvente…. Pfff bueno… el caso es ke toda esta semana fue de lokura trabajos para exámenes rapidos y parciales, repentinas y trabajos ke valen como examen y eso asi ke perdón… cuando tenga tiempo ire subiendo… gracias por todos sus reviews chicas de verdad no tienen idea de la alegría q sentí kuando vi todos sus reviews! Gracias chicas! Y siiiiii soy envidiosa Edward es mio… ahora kiero saber si pongo a Jacob o no… ustedes díganme ahí deje algo sobre cedric… sigue que Edward le pregunte a bella por el… ke le contestara bella?

Den sus ideas kien aierte… mmmm… vera el capitulo ke sigue antes va? Pero hasta ke lo tenga terminado… no me dejen chicas promesa? Va! Sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo… plis no sean muy duras es mi primer fic!

Les prometo ke el prox capi será mucho mas largo y será un only bellaXedward!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola…. Todo esto pertenece a las mentes de J.K. Rowling, la grande! Y de Stephenie Meyer, la sabia! **

**Yo solo acomode los personajes y las historias a mi conveniencia…**

**Sale espero que les guste… e todo lo que he escrito, este ha sido mi favorite, Bella tiene ciertas revelaciones, y finalente se abre por complete con Edward… Enjoy! n.n **

Capitulo 4

Reconoceria esos brazos, en cualquier lugar del mundo, esa corriente electrica, ese calor que solo el, el contacto de su piel contra la mia, me podian proporcionar. Lo abrace con fuerza, como si temiera que desapareciera, que se volviera a ir, escondi mi cara en su pecho, el que tantas veces me habia cobijado. Llore hasta que no podia mas, hasta desahogarme, no completamente, pero si parcialmente. Por que, hasta no ver al hombre, que tantas veces me habia robado la felicidad, a mi y a mi hermano, que atenta contra la vida de los seres que mas amo, muerto, este sentimiento de desdicha y frustracion no se iria.

A pesar de llorar tanto, perecia que el tiempo se habia congelado, igual que cuando quieres que algo pase rapido y por mas que quieras el tiempo tan esperado no llega, para mi no paso el tiempo, el cielo seguia negro, como un abismo inmenso que en cualquier momento se abriria para tragarme en medio de su oscuridad, entonces me abrace furtamente de lo unico que podia mantenerme aqui, conciente, Edward y su grande e incondicional amor. Entonces, al fin pude hallar mi voz y controlar mis movimientos. Comence a balbucear…

-Ed..Edward- solloce- yo, ya no se…

-Calma mi Bella, aqui estoy yo, no me importa nada, incluso…-entonces se quedo callado, subi mi Mirada a sus ojos y vi una gran tristeza, mas que tristeza, agonia, vi sus labios formar una mueca de dolor, al principio pense que algo estaba mal, que alguien lo habia atacado, despues comprendi que el habia escuchado mi platica con Esme y la sra. Weasley, y me llene de coraje contra mi misma, por que yo habia estado llorando la muerte de Cedric en el pecho de Edward, pero cuando lo pense bien, me di cuenta que no solo habia sido por la muerte de Cedric, eso era apenas una parte por lo que me sentia asi, por que en verdad me sentia desdichada, era todo. Pero aun asi, Edward y yo debiamos hablar, ya no podia seguir teniendo secretos para el, el ser mas dulce, tierno, comprensivo, amoroso, amable y sobretodo especial que tengo en mi vida…

-Edward…

-Bella, calla, no necesito explicaciones ni ahora, ni nunca, tu no tienes por que darmelas a mi… mi amor, lo unico que yo necesito y quiero, es amarte y que me ames.

-Pero Edward yo quiero, y tambien lo necesito, por que a ti ya no puedo guardarte secretos, por que quiero ser toda tuya, fisica y mentalmente, y eso no va a pasar hasta que escuches toda la verdad, mi verdad, ya sabes gran parte de las cosas de mi mundo y estoy segura que de mi vida, pero necesito que tu lo escuches, nesecito saber que me comprendes, necesito sentirte cerca, que me apoyas, pese a lo que ha sido o puede llegar a ser mi vida.

-Bella…- pude escuchar a Edward suspirar mi nombre. Pero no dijo nada mas, asi que lo tome como un rendimiento de su parte.

Comence con mi historia, la tragica historia de mi vida, no era que tratara de hacerme la victima, no, eso jamas, yo era fuerte, o eso pense hasta que Edward llego a mi, el podia sacar a la frajil y necesitada de cariño Bella que jamas habia querido reconocer, me sentia tan debil, pero al mismo tiempo tan fuerte al lado de Edward, ese era el efecto que el tenia en mi, debil porqué con el podia desahogar todo lo que sentia, todo lo que me dolia; y fuerte porqué el me hacia fuerte, el haca que sintiera valentia, la valentia que siempre habia visto en mi hermano Harry, la valentia que yo trataba de imitar constantemente, cosa que no hacia muy bien, ya que en Harry era natural, la valentia de harry provenia del amor que sentia por las personas, la mia provenia del odio y el rancor, de la sed de venganza, no digo que no amara a mis amigos, pero todo el odio que sentia contra el hombre que arruino la vida de mi familia para siempre, era mas grande que todo el amor que sentia por ellos, excepto por mi hermano, pero desde que Edward habia llegado a mi vida todo habia cambiado, el siempre me habia protegido, ahora queria protegerlo yo tambien, sentia la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo, ahora era el amor lo que me movia, no habia nada mas, todo el odio que sentia por Lord Voldemort, se transformo en lastima, pena por el, porqué, (no se como habia llegado hasta este punto), sabia que despues de todo el iba a sufrir muchisimo, antes era algo que me habria alegrado sobremanera, pero no ahora, ahora mas que nada estaba preocupada, por que si el sabia que o quien era mi mas grande debilidad, no dudaria ni un solo minuto en arremeter contra el, yo sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero, ¿tendria el valor para hacerlo? ¿tendria el valor de dejarlo "por su seguridad"?. El lo habia hecho una vez, claro se arrepintio desde el mismo momento en que sello su ida con un amargo beso en mi frente, pero para el ya no habia marcha atras, eso era lo que yo tenia que hacer, el no me podria acompañar, si yo queria que el estubiera a salvo de Voldemort, yo debia protegerlo, alejandolo de mi, aunque me doliera en lo mas profundo, asi debia ser…. Pero la pregunta ahora era: ¿Como hacer para irme sin el, para que se quede tan tranquilo y no me busque? ¿Como?

Recorde que seguia en sus brazos y que el estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo, solo atine a sacar mi varita, hice unos cuantos movimientos, dificiles, si, pero yo era buena en esto…. Susurre _"Muffliato", _no queria que nadie mas escuchara, eramos el y yo solamente.

-Edward, en 1º año conoci a un joven mago, el en verdad era muy apuesto -claro que no le iba a decir que se parecia muchisimo a el -iba en 3º, aparte de eso me cayo muy bien. Edward, el me gustaba, su nombre era Cedric Diggory, cuando yo iba en 3º y el en 6º, hablo con Harry para pedirle permiso de salir conmigo, tu sabes, ser mi acompañante en algun baile, llevarme a hogsmade de paseo, cosas asi, no era mi novio, no en ese momento, pero comenzamos a salir mas, en cuarto año, el me pidio que fuera su novia, acepte, yo lo queria, fue el torneo de los tres magos, me dijo que queria participar, yo le insisti en que no, hable con Hermione y Ginny, ellas simplemente me dijeron, dejalo, que ponga su nombre en el calíz, despues de todo, que posibilidades hay de que su nombre salga elegido, total, el puso su nombre, yo lo deje…

-Cuando las selecciones fueron, fleur, si la novia de Bill, fue seleccionada, de Beuxbaton, Viktor Krum, para Durmstrang –Ya le habia contado a Edward que mi colegio no era el unico en todo el mundo, que habia en otras partes del mundo, y que nadie, fuera de sus estudiantes y profesores, sabia la localizacion exacta de las escuelas. –para Hogwarts, el nombre de Cedric salio seleccionado, yo simplemente no lo podia creer, a mi mente solo venian las palabras de mis amigas: que posibilades habian de que el quedara seleccionado.

1 en 500*, pues bien el habia sido el 1, cundo lo vi tan feliz no pude mas que sonreir, pero entonces paso algo totalmente inesperado*, del caliz salio otro papel mas cuando Dumbledore leyo el papel yo aun no entendia que era lo que leia y por que todos nos volteaban a ver a harry y a mi, en total silencio, despues las palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, Isabella y Harry Potter, mi hermano y yo habiamos sido seleccionados junto a Cedric por el caliz, claro, Ced se altero, no queria que yo participara, por mi seguridad, siempre mi seguridad, nunca entendio que yo podia cuidarme sola, era igual de cabezota que tu, fueron 3 pruebas, pero la peor de todas, el laberinto, la copa, estaba encantada, era un traslador, nos llevo a un cementerio, harry y yo ya habiamos soñado con ese lugar, lo reconocimos como el cementerio de little hangleton, sabiamos que estabamos en peligro…

-¡Cedric, Harry toquen la copa!- grite desesperada, a todo pulmon, pero ya era tarde, Colagusano estaba enfrente de nosotros apuntando con su varita, y en la otra mano cargaba un pequeño bulto, que parecia feto, para mi, tal vez, ya era tarde, no para ellos, ellos podrian salvarse si regresaban al colegio, yo me quedaria a enfrentarlo.

-Ellos corrieron, pero cuando vieron la horrible escena que se mostraba a nuestros ojos, que yo no los seguia y peor aun que me estaba apuntando a mi con la varita se quedaron petrificados, Colagusano simplemente nos inmovilizo, ni de sacar nuestras varitas para defendernos nos dio tiempo, solo podiamos ver y escuchar.

-Entonces escuchamos la pastosa y horrible, pero con chiste, voz de colagusano, el hombre que habia traicionado la amistad de mis padres, que los habia vendido y practicaamente matado, hablandole al feto, entonces comprendimos que era el bulto, o mas bien quien era, "¿Amo, que hago con el chico?" "dejalo, que vea todo, podria sernos util", comprendi que se referia a Cedric, me asuste mucho, no queria que el sufriera por mi culpa, no queria que nadie mas sufriera y muriera por mi, no lo permitiria, pero cuan equivocada estaba, esa es la historia de mi vida, las personas que amo, siempre sufren por mi culpa- Edward quiso interrumpirme en ese momento, supongo que para negar la acusacion, pero no lo deje, tenia que escuchar toda la historia primero, despues responderia todas y cada una de sus dudas- Era como una especie de pocion, para que voldemort volviera a tener un cuerpo estable necesitaba huesos del padre, carne del sirviente, colagusano, y sangre del enemigo, para eso nos queria, tomaria nuestra sangre, nos corto la palma de la mano a harry y a mi, mezclo nuestra sangre.

Entonces los tres vimos como colagusano arrojaba el bulto deforme al caldero, en poco tiempo vimos salir la figura de un hombre, blanco como la cal, ojos rojos, la nariz solo con dos rendijas, como una serpiente, entonces de reojo vi como Cedric se comenzaba a mover, Voldemort no se dio cuenta, tenia su atencion fija en mi hermano y yo, y colagusano estaba embelezado con su amo, con un movimiento de su varita voldemort quito el hchizo de sobre nosotros, no se molesto siquiera en mirar a Cedric que seguia luchando por poder deshacerse completamente del hechizo, como logro romper el hechizo, no lo se y creo que es algo que no sabre.

-Voldemort nos obligo a Harry y a mi a tener un duelo con el. Pero cuando Voldemort apunto directamente a mi pecho todo paso en camara lenta, como si de una pelicula se tratase, Cedric logro deshacerse del hechizo completamente, un rayo de luz verde, salio disparado de la punta de la varita de Voldemort, justo cuando iba a impactar de lleno en mi pecho, Cedric se interpuso entre l maldicion de muerte y yo, Edward, el cayo en mis brazos, murio por mi, por mi culpa, por que yo fui bastante egoista como para querer quedarme a demostrar que yo sola podia contra Lord Voldemort cuando no era cierto, cuando alguien tuvo que interponerce entre el y yo, cuando ese alguien murio.

Edward se qudo completamente callado, no podia soportar mas su silencio.

-¿Que piensas?- le cuestione, aun con lagrimas en mis ojos, el solo me miro, si bien el no podia llorar, se podia ver en su rostro ua gran tristeza, casi tento como en el mio, casi.

-En que el debio amarte muchisimo, Bella.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿No es obvio? Primero, ¿porqué él pudo romper el hechizo de colagusano? Creo saber. Por lo que tu misma me has dicho, pudo sacar conclusiones, ¿por qué Voldemort no puede tocarlos ni a ti ni a harry? Creo que tu me diste la respuesta, por el gran amor que les tenia. Y segundo, se atraveso entre la maldicion y tu, Bella, prefirio morir a verte sufrir a ti, puedo reconocerlo, por que es lo que yo siento, Bella, y preferiria morir mil veces antes de ke tu sufras una sola vez mas.

Me senti realmente culpable por todo lo que habia pensado de dejarlo, si, culpable, mas no arrepentida, no podia permitir que el sufriera por mi, el plan ya se estaba cociando en mi cabeza, no podia dar marcha atras, ni dejar que el se diera cuenta, tendria que finjir muy bien, algo que nunca se me da muy bien, con solo una excepcion, Edward Cullen, el podia saber a distancia que pienso con solo verme, sin necesidad de oir mis ensamientos.

-Bella ¿le sigues amando?

-Edward, tu major que nadie deberia saber que existen diferentes tipos de amor, contestando a tu pregunta, si, le sigo amando, pero no como pense, el amor que siento por el, es admiracion, gratitud por enseñarme que la valenta y la caballerosidad son las mejores armas que tenemos contra la maldad, el a pesar de no pertenecer a Griffynddor, hasta el ultimo de sus segundos, demortro, una valentia caballerosidad y gallardia que muchos Griffynddor.

Seguimos hablando muchas otras cosas durante toda la noche.

Para cuando terminamos de hablar, el sol ya se asomaba por la ventana y se comenzaba a oir ruido por toda la casa, aun era muy temprano, pero hoy era un dia importante, era el dia de la boda, aun asi tenia un mal presentimiento, como algo extraño en mi estomago, me sentia preocupada, pero mas aun triste, no sabia porque, lo unico que se me vino a la mente, mas bien, el unico rostro que llego a mi fue el de Edward.

**Ay perdón! Ya se… me tarde demasiado… lo ke pasa es ke la inspiración no iegaba a mi… para nada, solo ayer que lei un fic de EdwardxBella fue como por fin pude inspirarme… ahora no recuerdo el nombre del fic… lo buscare y luego dire el nombre! Chicas, gracias por todos sus reviews! De verdad, son parte de mi inspiración, ah y porfa díganme si algún detalle no esta bien, algo ke les gustaría que pusiera en la historia o algo ke kisieran ke cambie de los libros * no se acepta que Jacob y bella keden juntos… el va con nessie forever!**

**500… no se si eso sea cierto… Rowling nunca ha aclarado cuantos estudiantes hay en Hogwarts, so… es una cifra completamente inventada**

**Totalmente inesperado… y por inesperado kierrro decirrr… seee… totalmente inesperrado… sorry! Eske me sono tanto a doof! Hahaha! Ya dije ke amo a phineas y ferb?**

**El Cap que sigue es el de la boda… kuando invaden la madriguera…. Ke pasara, ke hara bella respecto a edward, cumplirá su plan o se arrepentirá y llevara a edward con ella…**

**Ya lo tengo todo en mi mente… n.n**

**Oky! Me despido chikas tengo sueñito… ayer me dormi a las 3:00, eske kuando la inspiración iega hay ke aprovechar, ya me ha pasado que espero a después y se me van las ideas… nu nu nu…. =x Eso no me volverá a pasar! Por ke estoy segura que esa idea, ke no recuerdo era muy buena, pero pues ya ke! Tratare de hacer lo mejor… mi mejor esfuerzo en todo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Primero ke nada y con mucho dolor en mi 3 tengo ke decir ke todos los personajes e hisorias son de las fantasicas mentes de Stephenie Meyer y J. K. Rowling yo solo manipule los personajes y las historias, hacienda algo lo mayormente fiel a las historias originales… claro, Edward es todito mio… otra cosa, antes de dejarlas disfrutar… me gustaria pedirles un mega favorsote… estamos concursando en un concurso en internet… necesitamos 1000 likes antes de las 12 p. m. del domingo, me reuso a perder, asi ke keria pedirles por favor ke me regalaran sus likes… ahh otro favorsototototote... plis recomienden la fotito a sus amigos en face... plis, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible... el link**

_**Facebook . com/photo.?fbid=10150413057351018&set=o.135292826521836&type=1&ref=nf **_**no se porke no puedo poner bien el link, solo en la palabra facebook(punto)com tube ke ponerle espacios para ke me dejara ponerla...**

**muchas gracias ahora si… eh aki mi creacion! ENJOY!**

Capitulo 5

En realidad estaba cansada, no es que no hubiera pasado una noche en vela antes, pero anoche hubieron muchas emociones, aun asi tome a Edward de la mano, no queria separarme de el, mis presentimientos nunca suelen ser por nada, si, tenia miedo de que algo le pudiera pasar, el no sabria como defenderse. lo lleve hasta el patio, donde estaban todos, preparando los detalles finales para el "gran dia" como le llamabamos de cariño.

-Eh! Edward, Bella! Vengan chicos! – nos comenzaron a gritar Ron y Harry. Las caras de las chicas no tenian precio, Ginny y Hermione estaban enojadas por que Ron y mi hermano no las estaban ayudando en nada, iba a contestarles cuando me lleve un gran susto, los gemelos llegaron, aparecieron de la nada justo en mi espalda y en la de Edward, con Emmett con ellos, Fred quien estaba en mi espalda me tiro al piso, Edward se deshizo de George y Emmett y fue por mi, pero para cuando el me vio yo ya tenia la varita afuera y Fred tenia la cara llena de asquerosas pustulas, Edward estaba tomandose su estomago, estaba muerto de risa, y el que seguia era George y Emmett mejor que se cuidara.

Pero ya no pude realizer mi venganza contra ellos…

-Chicos, que pasa aqui, la boda es en un par de horas y ustedes aun estan aqui, Harry y Bella por que no entran a la casa, cielo, vayan con Remus, nadie debe saber que ustedes estan aqui, si alguien involucrado con quien ustedes saben los ve, podrian venir por ustedes.- La señora weasley estaba muy alterada, y la verdad no la culpo ya que nosotros aun no nos habiamos arreglado, aun asi no entendi, como íbamos a hacer para estar en la boda sin que nos reconocieran, bueno conmigo era facil, usaria la metamorfomagia, pero Harry, como iba a hacerlo, tal vez un hechizo, seria complicado y algo dificil de mantener, la verdad.

-Toma Harry, Bella lo siento, para ti no encontramos, pero supongo que podrias usar tu Don.- Dijo Fred tendiendole un cabello rojizo a Harry, ahora entendia, pocion multijugos, era obvio, pero Edward, su cara mostraba confucion

-Claro- dije secamente, recordando que aun me debian una venganza, pero este no era el momento ni el lugar, entonces voltee a ver a mi novio- Edward, esto- dije señalando el cabello que ahora harry tenia en su mano- es para la pocion multijugos, ¿recuerdas que te platique mi 2º año en Hogwarts? Pues es la misma pocion que Hermione preparo en ese baño, con la que pudimos entrar en la sala comun de slytherin, disfrazados de slytherins.

En la boda, nos encontramos con personas que ya conociamos y personas que aun no conociamos.

Estube bailando toda la noche con Edward, aun tenia ese presentimiento, no me dejaba simplemente, a donde quiera que fuera iba conmigo…

-Bella? Eres tu?- Me susurro una voz muy bajita y soñadora, cuando voltee, me lleve una sorpresa al ver a luna ahi parada junto a mi, ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta cuando llego, Edward estaba igual de perplejo, pero quiza eso fuera por los pensamientos de mi querida amiga Luna.

-¿Que? Luna! Si, soy yo…- dije abrazando a mi amiga, a la cual no veia hace mucho.- Luna, te presento a Edward, mi novio- le explique esperando su reaccion al ver a mi novio vampiro, pero la reaccion de miedo nunca llego, en cambio, una Mirada de sorpresa y facinacion cruso su rostro, fue muy extraño, normalmente las personas se alteraban mucho, pero en Luna ¿qué no era extraño?

Entonces algo paso, un patronus entro muy rapido y hablo con la voz de Kingsley….

El ministro habia caido y el ministerio estaba ahora en manos de voldemort, ellos, los mortifagos venian para aca, todo se volvio un caos, magos y brujas desapareciendose, los hechizos y encantamientos protectores que rodeaban el perimetro devaneciendose, de repente coomence a correr, edward tras de mi, queria distraerlo, si nosotros nos marchabamos el no podia venir, busque a harry, hermione y ron, cuando por fin los encontre y empezaba a correr mas rapido para llegar a ellos me tope de frente a alice, que me miraba con ojos reclamadores, entonces lo supe, ella habia visto esto antes de que pasara y como esto definia perfectamente mi decicion. Pense en edward y que el sabia, que habia visto la vision de alice, por eso no se separaba de mi, pero cuando comenzaron a llegar los mortifagos, centenas de ellos, tantos que era dificil por no decir imposible, contarlos, el salon se volvio tal caos que creo que Edward no pudo controlar tantos pensamientos tan alterados, gritandole en la mente, senti mucha tristeza, yo sabia que era el momento de dejarlo, no sabia cuando, pero regresaria por el, solo me acerque, claro con tanta distraccion no se dio cuenta, lo bese, fue el beso mas amargo de toda mi existencia, por mas que queria no separarme de el, yo sabia que tenia que acerlo, pero no podia sin antes decirle cuanto lo amaba.

-Edward, te amo, por eso hago esto, quiero que estes seguro, no me busques, por favor, algun dia regresare por ti, no se cuando, pero lo hare, lo prometo, con el corazon, Edward, regresare por ti- le dije al oido y con lagrimas en los ojos, el solo atino a abrazarme, pero estaba tan distraido, que pude safarme muy facilmente de su abrazo, solo tenia que hacer una cosa mas. Saque mi varita, apunte a su frente y dije, con lagrimas en los ojos, el hechizo, que lo haria olvidar, que lo haria olvidarme, solo quedaba confiar en que su familia y mis amigos no pensaran en mi, el tenia que creer otra historia de por que estaban ahi, dije en silencio y sin muchas ganas, pero con voz firme, ya tendria tiempo para romperme, creo.

-_Obliviate_-vi como su mirada se perdia y desenfocaba, no habia tiempo de echarle el hechizo a los demas, asi que solo esperaba, por el bien de edward que no dijeran ni pensaran nada acerca de mi.

-Bella, que haces, tenemos que irnos, ¿y Edward? Vamos dame la mano, ya no hay tiempo- dijo Hermione, llegamos a donde estaba Harry y Ron los tres tomamos a Hermione, y solo alcance a ver como los Cullen se acercaban, sin Edward, a nosotros, pero justo cuando Jasper iba a tomar mi mano para jalarme con ellos, desparecimos.

**Neta… Gracias por leerme! Espero ke les este gustando…se ke es corto, pero el siguiente cap será mas largo…. Saltare algunas escenas, no kiero estar repitiendo todo el libro, ke les parece la idea de ke el sig cap sea un Edward POV….. me parece perfecto, por ke tengo algunas ideas acerca de lo ke piensa edward! Obvio no será de toda la historia… seria muchísimo y algo aburrido, sin mencionar repetitivo, creo ke será desde la boda… no se!**

**Oigan plis likeen la foto del link… ninguna otra porfa… muchísimas gracias! No tardo en actualizar capi! Lo prometo! Ciao! las kiero nenas! nos leemos luego... ahhh tambien acepto recomendaciones para mi fic (recuerden que soy nuevita aki) =3 y recomendaciones de fic chidos! para leerlos en mi tiempo libre... gracias mil! nos vemos la proxima...**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Esto es de Stephenie Meyer y J. K. Rowling… EDWARD ES MIO…. n.n **

**Espero ke les guste… se supone que a los Cullen les enseñaron todo lo que debian saber para poder entrar a Hogwarts… sobre las materias y todo…**

**Chicas, gracias por sus reviews! Me motivan a seguir esta historia espero ke les guste este cap…**

Capitulo 6

Edward POV

Algo faltaba, no sabia que, me sentia vacio, no sabia por que. Mi familia y mis amigos, por otro lado, actuaban realmente extraños, algo ocultaban, podia verlo en sus pensamientos, habia algo…

Ya estabamos listos para entrar a Hogwarts, ya sabia todo lo que necesitaba saber, Griffinddor, Revenclow, Hufflepuff; bien… Slytherin; MAL… Voldemort, mortifagos contra los "Chicos Potter" y la Orden del Fenix, a la que mi familia y yo perteneciamos, me habian explicado, ya que yo no recordaba gran cosa de los ultimos años, que Dumbledore, antes de ser asesinado, habia ido a Forks, pidiendo la ayuda de su viejo amigo Carlisle, para luchar contra Voldemort, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, yo solo podia recordar unas paabras que alguien me habia dicho una vez, no podia recordar quien, "la maldad, puede ser derrotada unicamente por el amor verdadero, ahora lo se"…

Harry e Isabella Potter, Isabella, ese nombre, Bella, el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre, me causaba un gran vacio, no un vacio como los que se sienten despues de la tormenta, no, yo sentia como si estubiera indefenso, parado justo en medio de la tormenta, no sabia porque, mi familia lo sabia, yo iba a averiguarlo, sus pensamientos sonaban confundidos, parecia que ellos conocian personalmente a los potter aunque decian que no, que habiamos llegado despues de que ellos se fueran, por sus pensamientos podia suponer que era real, pero aun asi, no estoy muy convencido de ello, esos recuerdos se mesclaban con otros donde yo me perdia en un solo rostro, lo demas se veia difuso para mi, mientras mas me dejaba llevar por esos pensamientos donde estaba su rostro, mas sentia el vacio doloroso, esto tenia que ver con ella, con Isabella Potter…

-Edward, ya es hora, el tren parte a las 11:00 a. m., no pueden llegar tarde- dijo Fred weasley, quien se habia convertido muy pronto, al igual que su hermano gemelo y su hermano Bill, en uno de mis mejores amigos, interrumpio mis pensamientos, siempre hacia eso cuando me ponia a pensar mucho, generalmente en ella, en Bella, como me gustaba llamarle (se oia lindo).

-Si, vamonos-

…...

EN HOGWARTS, LA SELECCION. (solo nombrare a los Cullen por que son lo que me interesa… =3)

….

Un hombre de cabello negro, grasoso, nariz ganchuda, y una piel cetrina, enfermiza, ocupaba el puesto de director, lo reconoci como Severus Snape, seguidor de Voldemort, que mato al antiguo director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, anuncio el inicio del ciclo escolar y presento a la que seria mi profesora de transformaciones, ya la conocia, estaba en la orden, para que asignara sus respectivas casas a los alumnos de primer curso, el salon era un hervidero de murmullos y cuchicheos, provenientes de las mesas pero los mas nerviosos eran los de los pequeños que estaban por iniciar cursos, mis hermanos no lo demostraban, pero yo sabia muy bien que estaban muy nerviosos, esto era algo nuevo para nosotros, por algun motivo yo no me sentia nervioso ni feliz, ni siquiera triste, mas bien era una desesperacion, como un vacio que desespera, no sabia porque, pero tenia la ligera sospecha de que esto tenia que ver con Isabella Potter, solo pensar su nombre acresentaba la desesperacion que sentia en ese momento, y yo lo iba a descubrir, tenia que hacerlo, por mi salud mental, buscaria en la mente de sus amigos quien era ella y por que me sentia asi al pensarla.

-Cullen, Alice- Llamo la profesora Mcgonagall, capto mi atencion que ya habian pasado todos los alumnos de 1º curso, ahora nos tocaba a nosotros pasar para nuestra seleccion, pude ver en la mente de todos los que se encontraban en el salon la presentacion que nos habia dado la profesora, habia dicho que eramos estudiantes extranjeros, que nuestro padre era el ministro de magia en -aprendizaje cultural, cosa que no era cierta, habia sido inventada para no asustar a los demas alumnos y profesores, claro muchos sabian que eramos, asi que podiamos actuar como eramos, por otro lado, snape tenia plena conciencia de que habia dejado entrar al colegio a un grupo de vampiros, vegetarianos, si, pero vampiros al final, me costaba muchisimo esfuerzo intentar oir sus pensamientos, no podia, era como una barrera, podia vislumbrar unas cuantas cosas, pero no con mucha nitidez, despues supe que era por la oclumancia, yo era un lector de mentes nato, asi que podia traspasar la barrera, no sin mucha dificultad y podia ver solo pensamientos sueltos, el era muy bueno en la oclumancia, que era lo que quueria ocultar con tanta fuerza…

-¡RAVENCLAW!- Interrumpio mis pensamientos el sombrero seleccionador, un objeto muy curioso, con una rajada como boca, que curiosamente se abria y cerraba.

-Cullen, Edward- Llamo la profesora, asi que obedientemente, subi al estrado y me sente en el banco donde estaba el sombrero, apenas y lo colocaron en mi cabeza escuche una voz en mi mente, no como cuando leia los pensamientos de alguien, la voz provenia del sombrero y decia "mmm… Cullen o Masen, si que eres dificil, hay muchos cambios, por tu sangre corre la magia, corre sangre hufflepuff (si yo no tengo sangre), no, es cierto, no tienes sangre, pero alguna vez la tuviste, en tu vida pasada, tu estuviste aqui en Hogwarts hace mucho, y si bien no tuviste la oportunidad de tener desendientes, los desendientes de tus parientes tambien estuvieron aqui, (tengo que admitir que no recordaba gran cosa de mi vida como humano, de hacho habia muy poco que podia recordar y los pocos recuerdos que tenia eran de mis padres, nuestra casa en chicago, jamas estudiando o en algun colegio, segun los recuerdos de carlise yo podia hacer cosas que nadie mas podia hacer, cosas que sorprendian a las demas personas), asi es Edward, tu estubiste aqui, en la casa hufflepuff, al igual que tus parientes, pero ahora es diferente, tu eres diferente, posees la sabiduria de un siglo de vida, podrias hacerla excelente en ravenclow, pero que veo, tienes muchas ambiciones y una arrogancia nata, Slytherin podria ser tu casa, esas ambiciones son solo superadas por tu gran corazon y la valentia que te caracteriza, por el amor que tienes hacia tu familia y amigos y aun mas por la persona que mas amas, (me quede pensando, pero no podia recordar a nadie), tu casa bien podria ser Gryffindor, te dire algo, una vez un chico y una chica, que por cierto conoces (¿Qué conosco? ¿De quien habla?), concentrate, tenian potencial para triunfar en Slytherin, pero tambien en Gryffindor, me pidieron con tanta fuerza que no los colocara en Slytherin que en ese mismo momento supe que su lealtad siempre estaria en la casa de los valientes, asi que te digo Edward Cullen, decide, decide con cuidado."

Era una decicion dificil, como habia dicho el sombrero, poseia cualidades de todas las casas, pero creo que la eleccion estaba tomada…

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- grito el sombrero y entonces toda la casa de gryffindor estallo en aplausos y gritos.

-Cullen, Emmett- Llamo la profesora a mi hermano, el sombrero apenas toco su cabeza y grito -¡GRYFFINDOR!- Genial Emmett en mi casa

-Hale, Jasper- Jasper estaba nervioso, no queria estar solo en una casa -¡Ravenclaw!- La mesa de los Ravenclaw estallo en aplausos tal como lo habia hecho con Emmett y conmigo la de los Gryffindor.

-Hale, Rosalie- Rose, vanidosa como era, camino hacia el sombrero, como la reina de la belleza que era o al menos ella creia ser, para mi nunca habia sido muy especial, no la encontraba mas bella que las demas vampiresas, tal ves si, un poco o mucho, pero yo la veia de igual forma, la veia como una hermana fastidiosa de la que solo quieres deshacerte, camino como si fuera en un certamen de belleza, claro yo mejor que nadie, claro sin contar a Emmett, sabia que esa era solo una pose, una fachada, para que no la lastimaran, ella era una de las personas mas nobles que conocia, daria todo por su familia, por las personas que amaba, aun asi eso no hacia que la soportara mas, si que la quisiera y la respetara, total ella era mi hermana.

-Gryffindor- Me sorprendio que la seleccionaran para Gryffindor, en ese momento yo no podia leer su mente, el sombrero actuaba como un escudo protector, muy fuerte, asi que no podia saber si ella lo habia pedido o no, creo que nunca lo sabre.

Tres meses habian pasado, casi era tiempo de irnos a casa para navidad, debia admitir que ya queria ver a Esme y Carlisle

Yo estaba solo, en frente de la chimenea, solo pensaba, pensaba en lo que el sombrero me habia dicho, yo habia estudiado aqui, osea que yo era un mago, no solo por la magia que tenia al ser un vampiro, sino que yo habia nacido siendo un mago… ¿seria posible que carlisle lo supiera? No, era imposible, yo lo sabria incluso sin que carlisle tubiera la necesidad de decirme… queria saber mas, queria saber quien era, quien habia sido, quienes eran mis parientes que habian estado aqui, entonces tuve una idea, una vez escuche a Ginny Weasley decir que en la biblioteca de Hogwarts podias encontrar lo que sea, entonces solo bastaria con revisar los antiguos anuarios ¿no? asi que mire mi reloj, era muy tarde por la noche, todo el castillo tendria que estar dormido ¿Cierto? Entonces ¿Qué esperaba? Me levante del sillon en el que habia estado frente a la chimenea, ¡ay! Como me gustaba sentir el calor del fuego, era parecido a sentir el del sol, sali de la torre de Gryffindor sin despertar a nadie, ni siquiera a la Señora Gorda, camine a oscuras hasta la biblioteca, no es que necesitara luz, asi que ni siquiera encendi mi varita, busque y busque los anuarios, me llamo la atencion uno que decia generacion 1988-1995, no por la fecha, sino por que tenia un lazo negro en la portada, lo ojee, ya me habia acostumbrado a que las pinturas y fotografias se movieran, hasta que vi una fotografia mia, o eso crei, un muchacho alto, de unos 17 años, ojos verdes y cabello color cobrizo me sonreia y saludaba, en la esquina superior derecha tenia un lazo color negro, eso queria decir que habia fallecido, entonces me reconoci, o eso crei, por que debajo de la foto decia "Cedric Diggory 1977- 1995. "siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas".

-Cedric Diggory- dije en voz alta, bueno lo suficiente para mi, pero para algun humano bien no pude haber dicho nada.

-Aquí- escuche a alguien decir y no era peeves, eso era seguro, peeves nos temia a Emmett y a mi, por las bromas de Emmett, supongo, asi que me voltee, no podia quedar como un miedoso, aunque estaba algo nervioso, no habia escuchado a nadie entrar asi que no era un humano, por que no podiamos aparecernos en el castillo, entonces lo vi, era el muchacho de la foto, Cedric Diggory estaba frente a mi, solo atine a quedarme ahí, parado, como una estatua, habia visto a los fantasmas de las casas, y a Peeves, aunque claro, Peeves no es un fantasma, pero a ningun otro, me sorprendio bastante ver a Cedric, mas que nada por que parecia que me estaba viendo en un espejo, aunque Cedric estaba mucho mas palido que yo, si es que eso era posible.

-Hola Edward, creo que no hay necesidad de que me presente, ya me conoces- de hecho su historia (que estaba en el anuario) me parecia conocida, como si la supiera de antes, entonces pequeños recuerdos fugaces empezaron a llenar mi mente, todos con un solo rostro, el de Isabella Potter, en unos era la misma chica que habia visto por meses en la mente de otras personas, en otros seguia siendo ella, pero con ciertos cambios, como con el cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, esos ojos color chocolate, me mareaban, llenaban mi mente…

-Que bueno que estas recordando, Edward, ella es importante, no solo para el mundo magico, sino para ti y para mi tambien, recuerdala, tienes una mente fuerte, tu eres fuerte, se que podras romper un simple hechizo desmemorizante, aunque debo decir que bella es testaruda, asi que sera dificil, pero veo que comensaste a recordar, solo dejame decirte que, aunque me duela con todo, ella te ama, por eso lo hizo, no quiere perderte, no a ti.- habiendo dicho eso empezo a desvanecerse.

-Espera, no te vallas, Cedric, no entiendo esto, quien es ella-

-Lo descubriras, se que podras recordarla, ella es imposible de olvidar, y no me voy, al menos no por siempre, soy parte de ti, abuelo.- Entonces tube un pequeño recuerdo de mi vida como humano, mi hermana gemela Reneé, se caso con 15 años, recorde cuando me presento a mi pequeña sobrina, era hermosa, se parecia a ella, o a mi.

Cedric, el era mi nieto, o bueno, yo era su tio abuelo, la pequeña era la madre de Cedric, mi sobrina, de ahí el parecido de Cedric a mi, estaba en shock, no podia creer que acababa de conocer a Cedric Diggory y todas las cosas que el me dijo, Isabella Potter, Bella, tenia que encontrar la forma de recordarla, entonces recorde el pasillo de un salon de clases, una hermosa chica entrando, un dolor dulce, el mas dulce que alguna vez habia encontrado, nadie olia asi, deberia ser un pecado oler tan bien como ella, un dolor desgarrador, yo luchando contra el monstruo dentro de mi, sediento. Entonces la escena se perdio.

Cuando logre salir de la sorpresa decidi que debia buscar el anuario de mi generacion, tal vez pudiera recordar mas a la chica, esa chica tan hermosa, yo no la conocia, o eso pensaba, y ya sentia algo muy fuerte por ella.

Encontre un viejo anuario, tenia la fecha de la generacion de 1912 a 1918, si yo habia estudiado aquí antes que ahora, yo debia de estar en el anuario y para mi sorpresa al pasar la pagina ahí estaba yo, era cierto, prefecto, premio anual, se parecia mucho a la foto de Cedric, Segui revisando en otros anuarios y hojeando uno, ahí estaba ella Bella Potter, la princesa de Hogwarts tomada de una mano con Cedric Diggory, y del brazo del que debia ser su hermano gemelo, Harry Potter, debo admitir senti una punsada de celos hacia Cedric ya que el si la habia conocido, pero que relacion tenia la chica de mis recuerdos con Isabella Potter, cerre todos los anuarios que habia dejado regados en la mesa y subi a la sala comun, esta vez si tuve que despertar a la Señora Gorda, entre a la sala comun, escuche a mis hermanos, todos platicando en nuestro dormitorio, no es preste mas atencion de la necesaria para saber que estaban ahí. Me sente nuevamente frente a la chimenea, los recuerdo empezaron a inundar mi mente, recuerdos reprimidos, entonces supe que siempre estubieron ahí, la chica, Bella Swan, era la misma que Isabella Potter, la chica ke me habia robado la mente y el corazon por completo, recorde hasta el momento en que ella me apunto con su varita y todo se quedo en blanco, ahora la recordaba, por que la deje ir, yo le habia prometido a mi bella ir con ella y protejerla. Pero ella borro mi memoria, ¿no queria que fuera con ella? ¿por qué?

-Edward, ¿estas bien?- me pregunto Alice, Alice, ella sabia todo, lo supo todo el tiempo y no me dijo nada, entonces vio mi expresion confundida y luego enojada- Edward antes que me digas algo, tienes que saber que si, yo sabia, pero tu tenias que recordar, no iba a servir de nada que yo te dijera, Bella, ella se fue y te dejo, por que en verdad te ama, queria protegerte, no soportria perderte.-

-Lo se, Alice, ella me lo dijo, antes de lansarme el hechizo, pero como encontrarla, tengo que irme ahora mismo.-

-Edward no puedes irte ahora, espera hasta navidad, cuando menos, por favor hermano.-

-No Emmett, no puedo, se que Bella me necesita, yo la necesito a ella, ya hemos sufrido bastante el uno sin el otro, por que si, yo no la recordaba, pero aun asi estaba conciente del vacio que sentia al no estar a su lado, dime si hubo alguna diferencia de cuando me fui y la deje, no la hubo, tengo que irme, ya! Y fin de esta conversación.

Subi a mi dormitorio por algo de ropa, Alice sabia que Bella estaba bien, seguia vigilando su futuro, me dio algunas cosas que sabia que necesitarian las chicas y Harry, me extraño que no mencionara a Ron, pero no le preste mucha importancia, asi que no le pregunte, me dio unas recomendaciones y me dijo donde podia encontrarlos, El valle de Godric, ahí era donde tenia que ir, baje a las cocinas por algo de comida para los chicos, lo necesitarian, yo cazaria de paso al valle de Godric, Alice me lo habia mostrado en su vision, bueno, una parte, era un cementerio, ahí estaria mi bella, ahí era donde me apareceria el dia de navidad, era pasado mañana, aun tenia tiempo, si me marchaba ahora camine hasta un pasadizo que Emmett me habia dicho, claro, los gemelos estaban detras de todo, cuando sali del castillo, solo corri libremente, sin un rumbo fijo, excitado por la idea de ver pronto a mi razon de ser, a mi dulce Bella. Mia. No la dejaria otra vez, yo se lo habia prometido y ella misma habia hecho que y rompiera la promesa… "tal vez tu debiste haber luchado mas fuerte por recordar" mi conciencia, como odiaba esto, encontre muchos animales, me alimente bien, no sbia cuando podria vover a salir de caza, cuando termine, me apareci en el cementerio que me habia mostrado Alice, entonces los vi, habia 3 personas dos chicas y un muchacho, tenian que ser ellos, eran sus esencias, guiandome por su inconfundible aroma, me acerque a bella sin que me viera, ella se habia separado de los demas, estaba parada frente a una tumba, pude leer, escrito en la lapida, Lily y James Potter, "_El último enemigo en ser destruido será la Muerte_". La escuche sollosar y senti como mi muerto corazon se partia… corri a abrazarla, cuando me sintio se asusto, pero al ver mi rostro no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar y esconder su rostro en mi pecho, yo la abrace, deje que llorara todo lo que necesitaba, sujete su barbilla con mi mano y la bese, como habia extrañado su calor, sus labios…

Al fin, estabamos juntos, ya todo el vacio y la desesperacion habian quedado atrás, al sentirla en mis brazos, sabia que estabamos en guerra, pero todo podia esperar cuando yo la tenia aquí en mis brazos.

**Gracias por leerme… espero verlas pronto, sale pues, me despido, estoy cansadita y enfermita… nos leemos lueguito… Saludines Felices! n.n!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esto es de Stephenie Meyer y J. K. Rowling... Solo Edward es MIO! n.n ah... si la historia tambien! ENJOY!**

Capitulo 7

Habian pasado ya tres meses, tres largos meses sin el, lo había extrañado tanto, lo había necesitado tanto, el era mi todo, ya no podia vivir sin el, yo no estaba completa, deseaba con tanto fervor que el recordara, que me recordara y viniera por mi, me sentia tan sola, a pesar de tener a mi hermano y a hermione a mi lado, solo lo queria a el. Otra cosa aparte eran mis padres, tenia sus restos frente a mi, la unica vez que pregunte donde habian sido enterrados, mis tios nos castigaron a harry y a mi y nos gritaron por horas, ahora no podia creerme estar parada frente a ellos, era como si ahora supiera en realidad lo que habia pasado, claro, lo sabia desde hace 6 años, pero no lo queria creer, ahora despues de ver sus tumbas, podia aceptarlo y el coraje que sentia crecio dentro de mi, yo habia crecido sin unos padres, sin una madre que me escuchara y me aconsejara y sin un padre que me abrazara y me cargara en sus hombros, que me hiciera sentir como su princesa, Harry fue la unica figura paterna que yo habia tenido en toda mi vida, hasta conocer a los Cullen, a Carlisle y a Esme, pero aun asi un padre y una madre en la vida de un niño son escenciales, me sentia agradecia por tener a Harry pero deseaba poder tener a mis padres conmigo en este momento, aunque claro no estaria aquí si nada hubiera pasado, y eso solo hizo que el coraje y el rencor se hiciera mas grande.

En esos pensamientos deje que mi mente vagara, cuando lo senti, unos brazos me sujetaban y me jalaban hacia un fuerte pecho, primero me asuste, pero despues lo reconoci, reconoceria esos duros y frios brazos en cualquier lugar y en cualquier momento, era el, la persona que añoraba desde que deje la madriguera, entonces me abrace a el y y llore todo lo que habia guardado por años y lo que habia sentido estos ultimos meses. Ahora el estaba ahí y no importaba mas nada, mientras sintiera el calor de sus brazos, su dulce aroma su frio y calido aliento.

Entonces, sus brazos se tensaron alrededor mio, y enfoco su vista en una sombra encapuchada que miraba hacia mi hermano y hermione, vi como ellos la seguian, entonces cuando la luz de un farol le dio de lleno pude ver que se trataba de una anciana, comence a seguirlos, me di cuenta de que no hablaba, para nada, entraron a una casita y yo queria entrar, edward me lo impidio, dijo que no podia leer la mente de la anciana, que para el no era seguro, luche contra el, si no era seguro para mi, tampoco lo era para mi hermano y Hermione, trate de safarme de su agarre, no se cuanto tiempo paso… entonces todo se volvio negro.

Imágenes empezaron a llenar mi cabeza, una mujer peliroja de ojos verdes, tenia en sus brazos a un pequeño de cabello azabache y ojos verdes; y a un hombre de unos treinta años con una pequeña, muy parecida al otro niño solo que tenia algunos mechones de color rosa en su cabello azabache como la noche, se veian completamente felices, sin saber que es lo que pasaria acontinuación. Un ruido estrepitoso lleno toda la casa, el padre dejo a la bebe en los brazos de su madre y bajo a ver, sin varita en mano. De repente ya no vi a la bebe, yo era la bebe, pero al mismo tiempo veia un pasillo al final de las escaleras que subia, al final del pasillo una puerta, sentia un odio enorme, pero a la vez miedo al reconocer que no era mi papa el que subia, entonces un grito agudo se escucho y una luz verde inundo la habitacion tres veces seguidas…

Desperte y vi unos ojos verdes tal como los de mama y que eran reflejo de los mios y otros dorados, un dorado que yo amaba, aunque habia una sombra de preocupacion en ellos.

-Harry! Edward!- Me aferre a mi hermano y a mi novio, todo habia sido tan horrible, yo sabia que no habia sido solo un sueño, eso fue real, en verdad paso, hace tiempo, pero paso, presencie la muerte de mi madre, como se interponia entre voldemort y nosotros, como suplicaba "a ellos no, por favor, no ellos". Ahora menos que nunca dejaria que su sacrificio fuera en vano, que el sacrificio de muchas personas fuera en vano

-Bella ¿estas bien? – predunto Edward preocupado

-S… si, ¿cunto tiempo estube inconciente?-

-Horas, amor, pero no estubiste precisamente inconciente, gritabas, llorabas y… otras cosas, igual que harry, Bella, no me habia asustado tanto antes.

-No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me pasa y temo que no sera la ultima- entonces vi sus caras, la de el y la de hermione, eran de pocos amigos, genial, edward habia visto los pensamientos de Hermione, ahora sabia que era posible cerrar mi mente, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, siempre se me habia dado muy bien cerrar mi mente, en mi era algo natural, es mas, con edward y los demas vampiros nunca lo intente, pero era como si nuestras mentes, la mia, la de Herry y la de Voldemort estubieran conectadas, yo no podia evitar ver lo que Voldemort veia, podia cerrar mi mente para no ver lo que Harry veia, pero no con el.

-Pero que paso harry, ¿quien era esa anciana?

-Al principio pense que era Bathilda Bagshot, por eso no hablaba, no podia, era la serpiente…

-¿Bathilda Bagshot?... espera un momento, ¿qué serpiente?

-Bella, Bathilda murio hace mucho, la serpiente estaba dentro de su cuerpo, laserpiente de Voldemort, estaba esperandonos, sabia que iriamos al Valle de Godric, por eso solo hablo cuando yo estaba solo, Hermione se daria cuenta si me hablaba con ella presente, me pidio que la siguiera… entonces la serpiente ella…

-Esta bien Harry, no necesito saber el resto.-le dije a mi hermano observando su rostro de un blanco enfermizo- ¿Dónde esta el horrocux?

-Hermione, ella me lo quito, lo guardo en su bolsa, disculpame Bella. No debi arriesgarte de esta forma, si tu hubieses entrado… No, no quier ni imaginarte en esas condiciones, Edward gracias por cuidar de mi hermana y no dejar que le pasara nada.

-No, Harry no tienes nada que agradecer, ya te dije, amo a tu hermana, daria mi vida… o mi existencia, por protegerla.- Ese intercambio casi me hace llorar, los dos seres a quienes mas amaba, protegiendome y cuidandome, me hacia sentir realmente amada.

-Bueno pues si me disculpan ire a hacer la guardia, Bella duerme algo, Edward, hermano, no te separes de ella, por favor.

-Claro que no Harry, pero si necesitas ayuda, yo podria…

-¡NO!- dijimos Harry y yo a la vez, yo queria sentirme cerca de Edward, teniamos mucho de que hablar y supongo que para Harry eso significaba mas seguridad para mi, Harry habia perdonado a mi novio por haberme abandonado, yo se lo habia platicado a Harry cuando me pregunto por que habia le habia borrado la memoria a Edward y por que lo habia dejado, "Para protejerlo" le conteste, "el hizo lo mismo, no fue del todo mi idea y me duele con toda el alma hacerle esto a el" le habia dicho a mi hermano.

-Esta bien, hum… me voy, si me necesitan, estare aki afuera…- Entonces me di cuenta de que Harry no tenia su varita, sino la de Hermione, estube apunto de preguntarle por ello, pero vi a Edward y a Hermione mover su cabeza indicandome que no tocara el asunto, despues supe que un hechizo de Hermione habia golpeado la varita de acebo y la habia partido en dos.

**Chicas... Lo siento... se ke me tarde horrores... es ke eh estado mal... extrañaba a mis papas... luego el cargador de mi compu se descompuso, tube ke esperar a e mi papa viniera, para comprar uno nuevo, total, no necesite comprar otro, mi papa lo arreglo, d vdd... lo siento, aparte de ke es pokito, tambiene eh estado medio okupada por ke me pidieron playeras con diseño original para la premiere de amanecer... estoy tan emocionada! no puedo creer ke falten 9 DIAS! WAAAAAAA! ya kiero verla! bueno bueno bueno, el siguiente cap sera mas largo... lo prometo, toca que Bella y MI edward hablen de lo que paso antes de ke edward leara, tanto la version de bella como la de edward, no se si kontarle a Bella lo ke Edward descubrio estando en Hogwarts... denme sus opiniones plis!**

**sale me despido... Atte: IssaHcullen! bessitos felices! n.n!**

**P.D. creo ke no podre actualizar tan pronto ya casi empiezan mis examenes finales y ahorita tengo varios proyectos... plis sean pacientes que si pierdo el semestre y tengo ke repetir alguna materia, ya no habra ni carrera ni kompu y mucho menos fic! =( ... sorry nenas! aun asi si tengo algun chancesito subire uno ke otro kapi! el siguiente es seguro!**


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? Princesita, respondeme…

-Si, estoy bien Edward, no te preocupes, creo que necesitamos hablar ¿no?- Dije sonriendo un tanto avergonzada al hombre que amaba y que tantas veces me habia salvado...

-¡Ha! ¿Tu crees? ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora cual es tu excusa? Isabella, si yo te dije que iba a venir contigo, es por que quiero protegerte y cuidarte, necesitaba, no, necesito hacerlo- Me reclamo, yo sabia que lo merecia, jamas debi dejarlo asi, ahora lo entendia, Harry y Hermione me lo habian hecho entender, Edward era fuerte, mas que un humano, y Hermione pensaba que al estar su sistema muerto, no le afectaria ningun avada, por mas poderoso que fuera- Yo se que existe riesgo y es peligroso pero…- Ahí fue que me enoje, el tenia razon pero no podia contener esto mas

-¿Riesgo? ¿Riesgo y peligro? ¿Estas loco? Toda mi vida ha estado llena de riesgos y peligros, desde que naci tengo a un loco persiguiendome para matarme por que piensa que Harry y yo podemos vencerlo, por eso estamos aquí, tu hiciste exactamente lo mismo, Cullen, te fuiste y me dejaste y no sabes cuanto sufri por eso, cuanto te necesitaba, no podia siquiera ver a mi hermano, no podia volver a hogwarts ¿crees que no se que al estar contigo estoy en riesgo?, ¿lo crees? Lo se perfectamente Edward, asi como tambien se que lo hiciste para cuidarme y protegerme, hice exactamente lo mismo…por que… por que… yo no… no te quiero ver herido- No me dejo continuar, me agarro de las muñecas y me reclamo con voz desesperada y algo dolida-

-Bueno si, tienes razon soy el que menos derecho tiene de reclamarte, por que te deje cuando mas lo necesitabas, pero ¿Y la memoria? Bella, ¿por que borraste mi memoria?

-Yo no queria que sufrieras por mi ausencia- "como yo", quice agregar, pero eso solo lo lastimaria mas, en vez de eso, aceptaria mi culpa- y asi, si yo llegaba a morir, tu no sufririas.

-Bella, yo prefiero mil veces, sufrir que no recordarte, asi como eres, tan perfecta y natural, preferiria morir a no tener ningun recuerdo tuyo, ¿entiendes? No hagas esto otra vez, estamos juntos en esto, somos uno, no hay un tu ni un yo, solo un nosotros, tomamos las decisiones juntos, prometeme que no intentaras, por mi bien dejarme atrás nunca mas, yo te dije que nunca jamas lo haria, ese error afecto a los dos, tu me dijiste que no querias que viniera, pero no pense que fueras a cometer el mismo error que yo, sobre todo, por que nos dolio a los dos, por que tu estubiste en un estado que me duele recordar, mucho, se que eres valiente princesita, pero deja que te cuide y te proteja, dejame estar a tu lado, por favor.

Un suspiro retumbo en mi pecho y salio disparado por mi boca, sin apenas tener conciencia de eso.

–Es lo que mas quiero, que estes a mi lado siempre, Edward, ahora, creo, de verdad, que seria bueno hablar, ya no quiero lastimarnos mas, no puedo soportar el lastimarte, tienes toda la razón y presisamente por que yo ya sabia lo ke se siente nunca debi repetirlo, yo tambien hubiera preferido sufrir mil vidas que olvidarme de ti, de tus besos, tus caricias, tu voz, tu olor, todo, hubiera preferido morir de una, que olvidarte, perdoname, por favor…

-Bella, mi Bella, ahora se lo que tu sentiste cuando te pedi que me olvidaras, esa vez yo tambien sufri, recordando cada uno de los momentos y las palabras dichas, cada una de ellas, hasta las duras palabras que negaban lo anterior, incluso, me preguntaba a diario si te habias olvidado de mi, si eras feliz con alguen mas, aunque eso me doliera en lo mas profundo, tendria que dejarte ser feliz y estar segura y a salvo, pero jamas te olvide, nisiquiera, ahora que borraste mi memoria paso, tu recuerdo estaba tan fuerte, tan marcado en mi como con brasas ardiendo que tan solo cerraba los ojos y veia tu rostro, sin saber quien eras o siquiera si eras real, cuando estaba cerca de mi familia, jamas pensaban en ti, nunca, pero yo sabia que algo me ocultaban, eras tu lo que me ocultaban, entonces, una noche, sentado frente a la chimenea, tenia los ojos cerrados, pensaba en muchas cosas, en la chica de ojos chocolate y la chica de ojos esmeralda, en si serian la misma, por que me sentia asi cuando pensaba en ellas, hermosas hasta herir, no entendia por que, no lo tenia claro, ahora si, ahora se que se llama amor, que yo sentia amor por aquellas chicas que resultaron ser la misma, queria saber quienes eran esas chicas, que para ese momento habia comprendido que eran la misma, tenia que ir a la biblioteca, sabia que esa chica no era mi imaginacion, claro yo no podia crear algo tan perfectamente hermoso, ella estaba en mis recuerdos, ahora sabia que eran recuerdos reprimidos, era la chica Potter, cuando llegue a la biblioteca busque en todos los anuarios que pude, hasta que encontre uno, ahí estabas tu, tan hermosa y feliz, que me hizo recordar todo a la perfección- Habia algo que no me estaba diciendo, podia verlo en sus ojos, a alguien que no lo conociera tan bien como yo nisiquiera le habria pasado por la cabeza que el estubiera mintiendo u ocultando algo, lo decia tan natural, pero ahí estaba ese pequeño brillo en sus ojos, que me decian que algo ocultaba, asi que le pregunte:

-Edward, ¿qué me estas ocultando? yo se que no me estas diciendo todo, asi que sueltalo ya.

-De hecho amor, tienes razon, hay algo que no te estoy diciendo, no te lo dire ahora, pero ten por seguro que te lo dire, todo, absolutamente todo, ahora solo te puedo decir que descubri algo que probablemente pueda ayudarnos en esto… ¿Voldemort es heredero de Slytherin ¿no?

-Si, pero ¿que tiene que ver eso?

-Ya lo veras, hay tambien otras cosas que tienes que saber, solo que ahora no te puedo decir, no es el momento ni el lugar, lo unico que tienes que saber es que soy un mago verdadero, no solo es el hecho , porfade que sea vampiro, soy un mago de verdad…

-Ok, pero tienes que prometerme que me lo diras.

-Absolutamente, es algo que tienes que saber, tu y tu hermano, solamente, pero aquí no puedo decirtelo, ni ahora, necesito que esten listos para oirlo…

Hey! Chicas, no me maten, porfa! Sorry, sorry, sorry, es que hasta hoy me libere de la escuela… ahí esta otro capi… espero que les guste, no es muy largo, esque estoy muy cansada… si mañana escribo todo el dia, kisa suba el viernes! =D

Wow! Edward tiene un secreto… que sera? ¿Qué es lo que es tan importante y fuerte como para ayudar a los potter a vencer al mago mas poderoso? Solo puedo decir que no solo existe la profecia de los potter, hay mas, mucho mas, edward es poderoso, pero se imaginan a ke grado? Diganme sus teorias, la que lo tenga o mas se acerke, podra leer el sig cap o lo que tenga! =D

Ahhhhh! Les gusto amanecer? A mi si! Se me hizo muy chida la peli, es cierto ke le kitaron y aumentaron cosas, pero presisamente eso, a mi parecer, es lo que hizo ke fuera genial… esta muy grafica… en isla esme… bueno no me kejo mucho, pero cuando nace nessie! Bueno, sin palabras, totalmente, de las mejores escenas de la peli… no puedo decidir cual es mi escena favorita… pero si tuviera que escoger, diria ke es cuando edward puede oir los pensamentos de nessie… cuando la tiene en sus brazos… no pense que fuera posible ke me enamorara mas de lo ke ya estoy de el, pero si! Estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen! Ah y tambien me encanto cuando jake se imprima, me gusto mucho cuando se deja caer ante ella, como si un peso invisible lo presipitara al piso, cayendo de rodillas… LOVE IT… totally LOVE!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Ya me estaba quedando dormida, eso me gustaba, al menos asi podia olvidarme de la realidad, almenos asi podia conocer un mundo diferente, donde todo era mucho mejor, me gustaba este sentimiento, era vivir una vida diferente a la mia, esto estaba comenzando a perderme en mis sueños mas profundos, acompañada de la melodia que edward tarareaba para mi, cuando se empezaron a escuchar ruidos, como pasos, de alguien que se acercaba rapidamente a nosotros y voces, voces que se hacian mas fuertes conforme pasaba el tiempo, me pare rapidamente e instintivamene tome mi varita

-Calma, bella!

No entendia por que Edward y Hermione estaban tan tranquilos, si estabamos en peligro teniamos que actuar pronto para defendernos, pero nadie se movia, entonces escuche que alguien llamaba a Hermione

-Hermione! Hermione! Despierta, alguien vino a verte- Era la voz de mi hermano, pero habia otras risas, una cabeza pelirroja se asomo por la puerta de la tienda

Mi amiga se desperto sobresaltada y cuando vio a ron, yo pense que se iba a avalansar a el para abrazarlo, solo yo sabia cuanto lloraba por que Ron no estaba, pero me equivoque, si se avalanzo a el, pero con la intencion de romperle la cabeza, al menos eso parecia.

-Hermione espera- dijo Harry- tienes que ver algo, ¡enseñaselo Ron!- de repente fije la vista en un objeto afilado, largo y titilante que Ron traia colgado del cinto, pero algo que pendia de su mano llamo mas mi atencion, era el relicario de Salazar Slytherin

-¿Qué es? ¡Vaya!- dijo Hermione, distraida por un momento. Distingui varias emociones en su rostro, se veia confundida, enseguida se mostro comprensiva, asustada, despues orgullosa y por ultimo con ira.

-Asi es- contesto mi hermano- y tambien salvo mi vida- eso ulimo lo dijo viendome a mi

-¿Qué?- Grite asustada, no entendia, ¿harry habia estado apunto de morir?, entonces vi que su ropa estaba empapada y el estaba mas palido de lo normal.

-Si, princesa, me salvo la vida, si no fuera por Ron yo no estaria aquí platicando contigo, estaria en el fondo de una charca, congelado…-

Entonces comenzo a explicar lo de a cierva plateada, para lo que nadie tubo respuesta alguna, el creyo que era cosa mia, pero no, no fui yo, bueno, pero cualquiera que haya sido, cabe la posibilidad de que este de nuestro lado ya que gracias a esa persona pudimos encontrar la espada, nos dijo como habia estado apunto de ahorcarlo el relicario y como ron lo habia salvado, harry tambien nos conto que el le habia ordenado al relicario que se abriera en parsel, ¡como no se nos habia ocurrido!, pero bueno, mejor, por que ¿que ibamos a hacer sin la espada?, por mi parte yo estaba segura de que mi hermano no nos habia dicho todo, habia mas, harry tendria que decirmelo y si el no lo hacia tenia a mi vampiro lector de mentes de mi lado, el me lo diria. La voz de Hermione me saco de mis pensamientos:

-Pues no me importa- contesto mi amiga llorando- Como pudiste Ronald Weasley, corri tras de ti, rogandote que no te fueras eres un idiota…-Golpe –Tu…-Golpe –Como pudiste…-Golpe –¿Sabes por lo que pasamos nosotros? ¿Qué tu pasaste por mucho tambien? ¿Sabes que a Harry casi lo mata el que no debe ser nombrado? ¿y que si no fuera por Edward, Bella estaria muerta?-

Senti como Edward se estremecia y como concecuencia yo me estremeci tambien, los brazos de Edward me rodearon, Hermione no dejaba de golpear a ron, tampoco lo dejaba hablar, hubo hasta un enfrentamiento con varitas, bueno hermione lanzaba hechizos, Ron solo estaba ahí parado sin defenderse ni decir nada, harry puso un escudo entre ron y ella asi que los hechizos no tenian efecto sobre ron… por fin reacciono, lo estube esperando, empezo a avanzar hasta hermione, rodeo el escudo, la tomo de las muñecas, la acerco a el y la beso…

-Despues de irme, de quitarme de encima esta porqueria- Ron enfatizo la palabra porqueria balanceando el relicario de su dedo indice- senti deseos de regresar, pero no sabia como arreglar las cosas, esto me hacia mas daño que a ustedes, enserio.- Eso era cierto, el se comportaba peor que nosotros, incluso que yo y eso que a mi me afectaba, por otro lado Ron le estaba practicamente rogando a Hermione, pero parecia que ese beso que Ron le habia dado no habia pasado, ella seguia sin hablarle.

Entonces decidi que no me iba a meter, asi que me voltee a mi milagro personal, el tenia unas cuantas cosas por explicarme, cosas que yo necesitaba saber, me habia dicho que por unos anuarios me habia recordado pero yo lo conocia muy bien y sabia perfectamente que habia algo mas, yo no podia leer mentes como el, pero lo sabia, podia verlo en sus ojos habia algo que no me habia dicho.

Lo arrastre hacia fuera, dejando a Ron, Hermione y Harry dentro de la tienda, edward estaba sorprendido.

Apunte con mi varita a unos leños que estaban en la nieve, que al parecer habian servido de fogata y de mi varita salio fuego, era agradable estar frente al fuego, con el frio que habia.

Me acurruque en el regaso de Edward

-Creo que hay unas cuantas cosas que nos restan por hablar Edward- tenia que saber que era lo que me ocultaba a toda costa

-¿Crees? A mi tambien me parece, deje inconcluso algo, no te dije todo, te oculte parte de eso y estoy dispuesto a contestar cualquier pregunta que me hagas.

-Ok, me parece, entonces comencemos por ¿Qué me ocultaste?

-Lo que me dijo el sombrero seleccionado cuando me selecciono para gryffindor, me dijo que yo ya habia estado en hogwarts antes de ahora

-Asi que ¿por eso dijiste que eras un mago de verdad y no solo por que eres vampiro?

-Si, por eso

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo estubiste en hogwarts? ¿Cuándo eras humano?

-Al parecer si, pero yo no logro acordarme.

-¿Qué mas te dijo?

-Pues, me llamo por mi nombre, Edward Masen… o Cullen- Parecia que el recordaba a la perfeccion las palabras del sombrero, era como si las recitara- Puedo ver en ti algo de cada casa, por tus venas corre sangre hufflepuff pero tambien la valentia y caballerosidad de Gryffindor y en tu mente puedo ver la ineligencia de ravenclaw y en menor medida la ambicion de Slytherin, asi que te digo, Edward Cullen, decide lo mejor posible.

-Wow, osea que tu eras hufflepuff, pero no entendi eso de que tambien gryffindor, lo de la inteligencia, valentia y ambicion lo entiendo a la perfeccion pero eso de grffindor tambien no logro…

-Exacto Bella, yo tambien lo estube pensando, ese tambien me sono algo extraño, asi que investigue y encontre en la seccion prohibida una parte de historia de hogwarts que no esta en ningun libro mas que en el que esta en la seccion prohibida, eso explica que muy pocos magos lo sepan, pero antes de que te diga, ¿te acuerdas que te pregunte si el que no debe ser nombrado- para ese momento ya sabiamos que su nombre era tabu- es el heredero de Slytherin?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por que encontre que Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Gryffindor, tubieron un hijo, Amus Gryffindor.

-Entonces crees que tu puedas ser…

-Busque en un libro con la historia de las familias de magos mas antiguas, segui la linea Gryffindor, cambio de apellido, en algun punto, ¿nunca te dije el nombre de mi madre cuando era soltera?

-No

-Bueno pues su nombre era Elizabeth Gryn, Su padre, mi abuelo, Wallace Gryffin cambio su apellido a Gryn cuando se mudo con su familia a america, mi Bisabuelo se llamaba Wallace Gryffin Padre y el es decendiente directo de Godric Gyffindor y Helga Hufflepuff

-Me estas diciendo que tu eres descendiente de Godric Gryffindor

-Presisamente Bella, soy descendiente de Godric Gryffindor y Helga Hufflepuff

-Wow

-Asi es. Y aun hay mas, cuando el sombrero me dijo que yo habia estado antes en hogwarts y que los descendientes de mis parientes tambien habian etado en hogwarts recorde algo importante de mi vida, yo tenia una hermana gemela, ella tubo una hija, esa niña fue… fue… la madre de Cedric Diggory- no se que vio en mi cara pero yo estaba pensando, si esa niña, era la madre de Cedric, de mi Cedric, entonces mi Edward era… -Bella, yo soy el abuelo de Cedric y esto no es todo, dije que te diria todo y te lo voy a decir todo, cuando estaba viendo los anuarios vi el de la generacion de Cedric y cuando voltee ahí estaba el, Cedric, el me ayudo a recordarte

-Edward, ¿qué estas diciendo? ¿Qué tu viste a Cedric? ¿Cómo?- yo no podia creerlo y el se veia desesperado, yo necesitaba saber, si el fantasma de Cedric estaba en el castillo ¿porque nunca lo vi? ¿por que nunca se aparecio a mi, aun sabiendo cuanto lo necesitaba?. Entonces recorde algo que el me dijo alguna vez, como si supiera lo que pasaria, que debia ser fuerte, que yo era valiente y que debia soportar… asi que era por eso, el confiaba en mi, en que yo pudiera superar su muerte con la ayuda de mi hermano y de mis amigos, pero eso no paso por completo hasta que fui a Forks y conoci a Edward.

-Si, lo vi, creo que pude verte en sus recuerdos, mi nieto, aun no lo creo.

Mientras yo aun trataba de asimilar todo esto, en la tienda se oyo un grito de reconocimiento proveinente de Hermione.

Pues hola chicas! Al fin! Es hermoso poder volver a estar con ustedes! De verdad! Espero que hallan pasado una muy Feliz navidad con toda sus familia y sus seres queridos! Pues aki un pequeño regalo, yo se que no es gran cosa pero es de todo corazon, espero que ustedes y sus familias hallan sido muy bendecidos este año y que las bendiciones sean muchas mas para el año que viene! Gracias por estar conmigo! Y por todos sus reviews! Espero sigan leyendo esta loca historia! Muy loka! Mira que poner a edward como el descendiente de Gryffindor y de Hufflepuff! Creo ke esa fue una osadia pero no se, como ke me agrado darle mas participacion a Mi Edward! Que ha pasado, Voldemort se entero de que son los Cullen? Alice estara en aprietos? Que pasara cuando Jaz se entere? Viendo que los Cullen estan involucrados, los vulturi desidiran actuar? En que bando estaran? Con los mortifagos o con la orden? Lo veran en el siguiente capitulo? Espero ke si! Hahaha!

La kiero chikas

Solo resta decirles que esta navidad me qude esperando a mi Edward bajo del arbolito con moñito azul y todo, vestidito con su pantalon caqui y su sweater beige! Pero se ke llegara! Algun dia! Alguna navidad!

Pues por mi parte esto es todo, me despido hasta el siguiente cap! BYE! n.n!

Ah y por si ya no mos leemos que pasen un excelente año! Solo ke espero subir capi antes de año nuevo!


	10. Chapter 10

-Hermione!- grite asustada- corri hasta la entrada de la tienda, me tranquilice cuando la vi parada a lado de harry ignorando olimpicamente a ron, quien estaba a su lado tratando de llamar su atencion, mi amiga tenia un libro en sus manos y estaba mostrandole algo a mi hermano.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte.

-Nada malo, perdon si los asuste.- contesto a su vez ella

-Claro, tienes razon Hermione- me voltee a ver a mi vampiro lector de mentes y me senti mejor cuando no fui la unica que se le quedo mirando algo enfadada, generalmente su don era de mucha ayuda y me habia salvado la vida en muchas ocaciones, pero habia veces que era realmente molesto no saber de lo que estaba hablando- si te lo dio a ti es porque sabia que podrias descifrarlo, yo apoyo tu idea

-Yo secundo la mocion- dijo ron apoyando a Hermione aun sin saber que es lo que iba a proponer y eso no era nada bueno aun mas viniendo de la mente de hermione, pero si Edward la apoyaba es por que a el le parecia seguro hacerlo, mire a mi novio y decidi apoyarlo, aun sin saber lo que pensaba Hermione, confiaba en Edward y lo seguiria a ciegas hasta el fin del mundo, incluso hasta el mismo infierno, pero a su lado nada pareceria un infierno si no mil y un cielos, si el creia que era seguro yo lo seguiria, hermione por su parte miraba a Ron de una forma un poco extraña y yo sabia la razon, Ron siempre era el primero en rechazar un plan de Hermione, fuere cual fuere, siempre lo hacia, siempre fue por tratar de llamar su atencion, yo desde el primer momento supe que esos dos terminarian juntos.

-Yo tambien los apoyo, si Edward piensa que es seguro es por que lo es, confio en el.-

-¿Qué? Bella, ni siquiera sabes que es lo que quiere hacer Hermione, quiere ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood por que encontro en el libro de cuentos que le dejo Dumbledore el mismo simbolo que el padre de Luna llevaba el dia de la boda de Bill, dibujado sobre el titulo de uno de los cuentos ¿recuerdas que paso la ultima vez que quisimos ir a algun sitio, lo unico que provocamos con eso es que nos atacaran y que casi nos mataran, no puedes decir "si, voy, solo por que Edward dice lo mismo". Concluyo Harry

-Harry, piensalo, aquí esta, en vida y obra de Albus Dumbledore, en la carta a grindelwald…- comenzo Hermione.

-Un momento, ¿carta? ¿de Dumbledore? ¿a Grindelwald? ¿Cómo? ¿cuándo?-

-Si, mira, aquí Bella- Entonces Hermione me mostro el libro, me explico que Dumbledore y Grindelwald se habian conocido en su juventud y muchas otras cosas que venian escritas en ese libro basura que ni siquiera me habia molestado en leer, que Dumbledore hubiera sido amigo de Grindelwald no queria decir que el fuera malo, es cierto que el tenia la misma edad que nosotros cuando paso todo eso con Grindelwald, pero la gente cambia y hay cosas, momentos en la vida que te hacen ver cuan equivocado estas, que te calan hasta el mismo centro de tus huesos y te hacen cambiar.

-Y aquí, en el libro de cuentos que me dejo Dumbledore- me señalo un simbolo, que a primera vista parecia parte del libro, pero despues me di cuenta que estaba dibujado a mano, era el mismo simbolo que en la tumba, no era el simbolo de Grindelwald, por que esa tumba era desde mucho antes de que Grindelwald naciera, asi que si el señor Lovegood lo tenia puesto es por que sabia que era, y si Dumbleore nos lo habia dado como una especie de pista, es por que algo habia y teniamos que averiguar que era y el señor Lovegood nos apoyaba.

-Mira Harry James Potter, si tu no quieres ir pues no vallas, pero tu no nos vas a impedir investigar esto, yo tambien soy la elegida y tambien puedo tomar deciciones respecto a esto, asi que vamos a ir, no crei tener un hermano gallina pero bueno, mira confio en Edward y si el cree seguro ir a donde los Lovegood, vamos a ir.- eso resulto, llamarlo gallina y meter un poco a Edward funciono, no soportaba que Edward le llevara la delantera en algo y menos si se trataba de mi, si bien al ver cuanto me protegia Edward, Harry habia comenzado a tratarlo mejor, el ver a su pequeña, a su princesa, a su hermanita en brazos de otro hombre, por mas fuerte y protector que fuera lo llenaba de celos, yo lo sabia y tambien sabia aprovechar eso.

-Bien, si tu confias en… que esto es lo correcto, yo te sigo, elegida.

-Vamos Harry, no te puedes enojar conmigo, Harry- Pero el no me volteaba a ver asi que lo volvi a intentar- Harry- Para este momento Edward, Hermione y Ron habian salido de la tienda y estabamos solos el y yo, necesitabamos hablar, hacia tiempo que no lo haciamos, desde que me dijo que no me preocupara por Edward, que el estaria bien.- ¡Harry!

-¿Qué Isabella, que?-

Me molesto un poco su tono, no me gustaba que el me hablara de esa forma, aun asi decidi contestarle de forma dulce y sincera, despues de todo era mi hermano, quien me habia protegido y cuidado desde que tengo uso de razon.

-Te amo, harry, mas que a nadie en este mundo, ¿sabes por que? Por que tu has sido mi hermano, mi padre y mi madre, mi mejor amigo, mi primer amor y el mas grande que tengo, la persona que siempre me ha protegido de todo y de todos, yo no se que haria sin ti en este mundo Harry Potter, yo estaria, creo, perdida, no seria nada sin ti, por que todo lo que soy ahora lo soy gracias a ti y a nadie mas, nadie te quita eso- dije acariciando su mejilla, el tomo mi mano y la llevo a su boca y me dio un beso, harry muy pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos, pero ese beso lo decia todo, ese beso contenia todo el amor de mi hermano- y nunca lo hara, mi principe encantado, tu eres el unico que ha estado ahí para mi, siempre, nunca me has dejado sola, para ti yo soy la primera, igual que tu lo eres para mi, nunca dudaria en dar la vida por ti hermano.

Asi estubimos toda la noche, el me abrazaba y me consolaba y yo a el, lo necesitaba aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, necesitaba a mi hermano, necesitaba sus brazos alrededor de mi, esta noche, solo ahí, en el abrigo de sus brazos me sentia segura, yo no mentia cuando le dije que para mi el habia sido como una madre y un padre, mi mejor amigo y mi primer amor, desde que tengo conciencia, recuerdo que mi tia no nos prestaba mucha atencion, era el, harry quien me cuidaba en las noches cuando me enfermaba, era el quien estaba ahí cuando yo tenia una pesadilla, era el quien estaba conmigo en alguna travesura, era el quien recibia los castigos y asotes que me tocaban a mi por esas travesuras, era mi compañero de juegos, era el principe que siempre me salvava del dragon o en mi caso quien impedia que me diera de bruces contra el suelo, o quien limpiaba mis heridas y mis lagrimas cuando algo me dolia, era el amor mas sincero que habia conocido, fue el primer amor que conoci, o mas bien del que tube conciencia, se que mis padres murieron por nosotros, murieron salvando nuestras vidas, y los amo grandemente por eso, pero si tengo que ser sincera, el primer amor del que tube conciencia fue el de Harry, mi hermano, mi padre, mi amigo, mi enfermero, mi principe. De repente Harry Potter me parecio el nombre mas tierno del planeta.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1…. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**Ya se, ya se, fue mucho tiempo, pero mi madre me quito mi computadora, me castigo ¬¬ si ya se! **

**Bueno, esto mas bien es como un relleno… es la noche antes de las reliquias… antes de saber que son… yo no tengo hermanos, solo hermanas, pero siempre he querido uno, y a si me gustaria que fuera con el… seria muy lindo… el proximo fin subire el prox cap… cambiare algo para que concuerde con edward… pues bien, entro a clases el lunes, asi que tratare de subir una ves a la semana o cada dos semanas… gracias por estar conmigo y leer mis tonterias y ocurrencias…. GRACIAS CHICAS!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

-Ok, chicos ya es hora, hay que aprovechar la luz del dia y tenemos un largo camino por recorrer- nos hablo Hermione despertandonos a Ron, a Harry y a mi, ultimamente no habiamos dormido muy bien pero ya habria mucho tiempo para dormir cuando destruyeramos a Voldemort, por que yo estaba segura de que asi seria, lo destruiria para no volver o moriria en el intento, claro todo seria mas facil si yo fuera un vampiro, pero para eso faltaba, habia ciertas cosas que yo TENIA que hacer para ser como Edward, cosas que no podria hacer hasta acabar por completo con la plaga que se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort.

Tome a Edward del brazo mientras Hermione tomaba a Ron y a mi hermano, para lograr un hechizo con buenos resultados en un vampiro habia que utilizar mucha magia, bien, Edward era un mago muy bueno, la aparicion no se le daba muy bien aun, me concentre y desaparecimos para aparecer en las faldas de una serie de colinas, la cosa ahora era saber cual era la colina, solo sabiamos que vivian detrás de una colina al otro lado de la madriguera.

Fuimos caminando, Harry y yo bajo la capa invisible…

-Harry, animate hermano, son vacaciones de navidad seguro vemos a luna- le dije a mi hermano con ganas de ver a mi amiga

-Bella tiene razon Harry, luna estara ahí, no sera tan malo, aparte Xenophilius Lovegood los apoya en su extraña publicacion- dijo Ron hablando al aire, entonces se quedo parado viendo en direccion a una especie de bosque, bueno, no llegaba a ser un bosque como tal, pero habia muchos arboles diseñados para ocultar algo.

-¿Ron te pasa al…

-Es solo que es tan extraño estar tan cerca y no poder visitarlos

Comenzamos a caminar

-¡Ay, por favor Ronald, como si no hubieras estado con ellos en navidad!

-No estuve en la madriguera! ¿Crees que iba a llegar y simplemente decir que los habia dejado solos? Si, Fred y George hubieran sido geniales al respecto. Y Ginny, ella hubiera sido realmente comprensiva.

-¿Ah no? enonces ¿donde estuviste?

-Con Bill, en el refujio, la nueva casa de Fleur y mi hermano, ellos le dijeron a mama que no irian a casa por navidad por que era la primera navidad despues de la boda y eso, pero no era del todo ierto, aun asi a Fleur le encanto la idea, ya saben cuanto odia a Celestina Warbeck, claro que a Bill no le gusto lo que hice, pero tampoco me juzgo, el sabia que yo estaba arrepentido de haberlos abandonado.

-¿Como nos encontraste entonces Ron?- pregunto hermione

-Gracias al desiluminador de Dumbledore, una noche, estaba deseando estar con ustedes, y tu voz hermione, dijiste mi nombre, la voz salio del desiluminador entonces lo accione y cuando lo hice la habitacion quedo totalmente obscura, pero entonces una bola de luz blanca salio del desiluminador y supe que era el momento de regresar, la luz se movio directi a mi pecho y entro justo aquí- dijo Ron tomando la mano de Hermione y llevandola a su pecho justo sobre su corazon- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo senti calidez y entonces desapareci y apareci en el bosque pero no los vi, ahora se que es por que se movian constantemente, solo tenia que volver a accionarlo nuevamente y aparecia en el lugar donde se supone ustedes estarian, pero no tube suerte-

-Por los encantamientos protectores- le dijo Edward

-Asi es, por eso no los encontraba, hasta que Harry se dejo ver iba persiguiendo a la cierva plateada que nos mostro donde estaba la espada y el resto de la historia ustedes ya lo saben-

Ahora Hermione y Ron iban tomados de la mano al igual que Edward y yo, entonces me senti mal por mi hermano, el extrañaa a Ginny tanto como yo habia extrañado a Edward

Por fin llegamos a la cima de la colina y justo enfrente de nosotros se alzaba Un gran cilindro negro con una luna fantasmal colgando detrás de ella parecia una gran torre de ajedrez

Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a donde estaban tres letreros pintados a mano. El primero decía:

EL QUISQUILLOSO

El segundo:

EDITOR, X. LOVEGOOD

Y el tercero:

BUSQUE SU PROPIO MUERDAGO NO TOCAR LAS CIRUELAS DIRIGIBLES

-Harry, Bella, quitence la capa, es a ustedes a quien el señor Lovegod quiere ayudar, no a nosotros- Edward se mostro aprensivo ante esa idea, pero igual me dejo hacerlo, sabia que necesitabamos hacer esto

Tocamos la puerta y un señor no muy grande, pero no muy viejo, muy palido, con el cabello rubio plateado alborotado y vestido con una bata nos abrio

-¿Que quieren? En los letreros dice que pueden tomar el muerdago que requieran

-No, señor Lovegood, somos los gemelos Potter, Harry e Isabella Potter

-¡Valgame pero si son los Potter! Por favor pasen no se queden afuera

Entramos, pero entonces vi a mi novio mirando al señor Lovegood como si quisiera matarlo, claro, Xenophilius no se dio cuenta pero todos nosotros si, me acerque a el.

-¿Edward que sucede?- Le susurre

-Bella tenemos que irnos ya-

-¿Que por que?

-Chicos ¿esta todo bien?- pregunto nervioso el señor Lovegood, claro que se puede esperar de alguien que tiene en su casa a un vampiro, por mas bueno que sea este, o eso fue, al menos, lo qe pense

-No nada señor- dije fulminando a Edward con la mirada, es que aveces exageraba

-Permitanme ire a traerles algo de beber, deben estar cansados. Chicos… eee… ¿que te traigo?- dijo mirando a mi vampiro

-No se moleste señor Lovegood- dijo Edward apretando los dientes, entonces le atine un golpe en la cabeza. Obviamente no le dolio, pero tampoco habia sido esa la intencion, era llamar su atencion.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan grosero- entonces lo vi, algo de lo que no me habia dado cuenta, sus ojos, volvian a ser negros como el onix, enmarcados por un par de ojeras moradas

-Señor, mi novio no come ni bebe lo mismo que nosotros y como hemos estado viajando no ha podido alimentarse, sera posible, si no es mucho pedir, algo de sangre, de cualquier animal.

-Claro, entonces ire a la bodega, tengo sangre de dragon- Eso era muy bueno, ya que la sangre de dragon, al ser mas fuerte, su efecto era mayor, era como si tomara sangre de humano, mejor, duraba mas y lo fortalecia mas, pero sin asesinar a ningun humano.

-¡Muchas gracias, eso seria genial!

-Claro

Entonces el señor Lovegood se fue

-¡Edward! ¿Que te sucede? El estaba siendo amable y aparte nos va a ayudar- dijo Harry

-No, no entienden, lei su mente, tienen a Luna y a… a… Ally… tienen a mi hermana, Alice, no se como lograron sorprenderla, pero la tienen, el no tiene ni la mas remota idea de donde estan, es por apoyarlos en el quisquilloso, y a Alice es, bueno, or que saben que estoy contigo, Lovegood quiere hacer un intercambio con ellos, los gemelos Potter por su hija. Supongo que a Carlisle lo han presionado tambien, no me quiero ni imaginar como esta Esme, su hijo arriesgando su vida y su hija secuestrada, pobre Jasper, solo espero que no le hagan daño a mi hermana y que esto acabe pronto.

Alice, no, no, no Alice no, tan pequeña y en manos de Voldemort, ¿como pudieron sorprenderla? Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo los habia involucrado a todos en esto, Voldemort nos queria a nosotros, pero iria acabando con quienes nos rodean y tratan de protegernos…

-Y mi hermana, ¿como esta Ginny? ¿Donde?

Vi en los ojos de mi hermano que sentia lo mismo, el amaba a Ginny, y a todos los demas.

-Pudieron sacarla de Hogwarts a tiempo- Le contesto Edward a Ron

-Bien

-Aqui tienen chicos- dijo el señor Lovegood entrando por la puerta con 5 vasos flotando en el aire, cuatro de esas bebidas eran de un color grisaseo y el contenido viscoso y el ultimo vaso era un poco mas grande y estaba lleno hasta el tope con liquido espeso, caliente y rojo, con olor a oxido, sal y algo de magia.

Nos quedamos mirandole y tomamos los vasos, Edward bebio el suyo ensiguida, pobre, estaba tan sediento, mi pobre vampiro bueno. Los demas sabian a rayos, eran totalmente desagradables y asquerosos.

Hermione nos habia dicho que tenia un plan para sacarnos de ahi cuando tubieramos la informacion que necesitabamos.

- Por qué has venido aquí? - Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, Hermione dejó salir un sollozo. - Señor Lovegood, Qué es eso?

Ella estaba señalando un enorme y gris cuerno con forma de espiral, parecido al de un Unicornio, que estaba enmarcado en la pared, sobresaliendo varios metros sobre la habitación.

- Es el cuerno de un Snorkack de Hasta Arrugada – Dijo Xenofilio. - No, no lo es – dijo Hermione. - Hermione! – dijo Harry entre dientes, avergonzado – No es el momento.

- Pero Harry, es un cuerno de Erumpent! Es de Clase B y una cosa extraordinariamente peligrosa para tener en casa.

- Cómo sabes que es un cuerno de Erumpent? – preguntó Ron, alejándose del cuerno tan rápido como pudo, dada la extrema aglomeración de cosas en la habitación.

- Hay una descripción en Animales Asombrosos y donde encontrarlos! Señor Lovegood, tiene que deshacerse de eso ahora mismo, no sabe que puede explotar con el mas mínimo roce?

- El Snorkack de Hasta Arrugada – Dijo Xenofilio claramente, con una expresión extraña en su rostro –es una tímida y altamente mágica criatura, y su cuerno . . .

- Señor Lovegood. Reconozco las marcas de surcos alrededor de la base. Es un cuerno de Erumpent, y es increíblemente peligroso, no sé de donde lo sacó.

- Lo compré – dijo Xenofilio – hace dos semanas, de un agradable joven mago que conocía de mi interés en el exquisito Snorkack. Una sorpresa de Navidad para mi Luna. Ahora, - dijo volteando hacia Harry – Para qué exactamente ha venido usted aquí Señor Potter?

- Necesitamos ayuda – dijo Harry antes de que Hermione empezara de nuevo.

- Ah! – dijo Xenofilius – Ayuda, Mmm.

Su ojo bueno se movió nuevamente hacia nuestras cicatrice. Parecía fascinado y aterrado al mismo tiempo, por su parte Edward le clababa la mirada

-Si. . . el asunto es que . . . ayudar a Los gemelos Potter . . . puede ser peligroso. Edward gruño.

-No es usted de los que dice a todos que es su deber ayudar a los Potter? - dijo Ron – en esa revista suya?

Xenofilius hecho una mirada detrás suyo a una caja que brincaba y hacia un ruido horrible, supimos que era una imprenta por el olor a tinta, bueno, Edward supo que era una imprenta por el olor a tinta.

-Eh, Si, he expresado ese punto de vista, sin embargo. . .

-Eso es para los otros, pero no para usted mismo? – dijo Ron furioso.

Xenofilius no contestó. Sus ojos revolotearon entre todos nosotros y se detuvieron en los de Edward, quien lo veia de una forma extraña para alguien a quien acabas de conocer, basta decir que su mirada era mas fria, enojada y rencorosa que la que me dirijio a mi cuando entre al salon de biologia aquel dia . Harry tenía la impresión de que estaba atravesando una dolorosa lucha interna.

- Donde está Luna- preguntó Hermione – Veamos lo que ella piensa.

Xenofilio tragó saliva. Parecía estar armándose de valor. Finalmente habló, con una voz temblorosa, difícilmente audible con el ruido de la imprenta:

- Luna está abajo, pescando Plimpies de agua dulce. Ella . . . ella va a estar feliz de verlos. Voy a ir a llamarla y entonces... está bien, trataré de ayudarles.

Desapareció escaleras abajo y escuchamos como la puerta del frente se abria y se cerraba. Nos quedamos mirando

- Vieja verruga cobarde! – exploto Ron – Luna tiene 10 veces más agallas que él.

Probablemente está preocupado por lo que harían los Mortífagos si supieran que estuvimos acá. – dijo Harry observandonos a Edward y a mi.

- Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron – dijo Hermione – es un viejo horriblemente hipócrita y mentiroso. Diciendo a todos que te ayuden y safando el mismo. Espero que tengamos tiempo suficiente para tener la informacion y escapar antes de que esa basura venga Y por favor, ¡manténganse lejos de ese cuerno!

Harry cruzó la habitación hacia la ventana más alejada. Me acerque a el, lo tome de la mano y me girie a la ventana, podia ver un riachuelo, un delgado y brillante listón muy por debajo de ellos, al pie de la colina. Estaban bastante alto, un pájaro revoloteaba en la ventan mientras él miraba en dirección a la madriguera, invisible ahora tras otra línea de colinas. Ginny estaba ahí en algún lugar. Estaban ahora más cercanos el uno del otro que en cualquier otro momento desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, pero claro, ni ella ni nadie podría tener idea de que los buscabamos ahora, que estabamos pensando en ellos. Harry en Ginny y yo en mi familia, en Alice, mi hermana ahora, los Weasley, mis gemelos, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle y hasta en Rosalie, ellos sacrificaban mucho en esta guerra en la que solo deberiamos de estar involucrados Harry y yo. Supuse que debia alegrarme el hecho de que ellos no se imaginaran siquiera que nosotros estabamos tan cerca, todo aquel con quien estabamos en contacto corría peligro. La actitud de Xenofilius era prueba de ello.

Voltee y fije mi vista en un peculiar objeto sobre la abarrotada y curva mesa; el busto de una bruja de austera belleza, que lucía el más extraño peinado. Dos objetos que parecían orejas doradas se curvaban a los lados. Un pequeño par de brillantes alas azules se sostenían de una cinta de cuero que rodeaba su cabeza, mientras uno de los rábanos anaranjados estaba atado a otra cinta alrededor de su frente.

- Miren esto – dijo Harry.

- Encantador – dijo Ron – Me sorprende que no haya usado esto para la boda.

Escucharon la puerta del frente cerrarse, y un momento después Xenofilius entro en la salita.

- Ah, han descubierto mi invento – dijo, dejando la bandeja en manos de Hermione y acercándose a Harry junto a la estatua.

- Modelada, bastante de acuerdo, sobre la cabeza de la bella Rowina Ravenclaw. El ingenio sin medida es el más grande tesoro de un hombre.

Señalaba los objetos que parecían orejas.

- Estos son desviadores Wrackpurts, para remover todas las fuentes de distracción de alrededor del pensador. Aquí – señaló las pequeñas alas – una hélice Billywig, para inducir a un elevado estado de la mente. Finalmente – señaló el rábano

anaranjado – la ciruela dirigible, para realzar la capacidad de aceptar lo extraordinario.

- Señor, queremos saber acerca del símbolo que usted usó al cuello el día e la boda de Bill y Fleur. Nos preguntábamos qué significa.

Xenofilio levantó las cejas. - Te refieres al símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte?

Harry volteó a vernos a Ron, Hermione, a Edward. Ninguno de parecía haber entendido tampoco lo que Xenophilius había dicho.

-¿Las Reliquias de la Muerte?.- Pregunto Edward lo que todos queriamos saber, pronto su expresion cambio por una de incredulidad

-Así es- dijo Xenophilius.

-¿No han escuchado de ellas?, no me sorprende. Pocos magos creen que existan realmente . Una prueba es ese hombre joven con cabeza de nudo en la boda de tu hermano, Viktor Krum- le dijo a Ron- ¡me atacó por llevar el símbolo de un bien conocido Mago Oscuro!. No hay nada Oscuro acerca de las Reliquias... al menos no en ese sentido crudo. Simplemente usas el símbolo para mostrarte ante otros creyentes, con la esperanza de que ayudarán con la Búsqueda.

Removió varios terrones de azúcar en su infusión de raiz y bebió un poco

-Lo siento- dijo Harry- aún no lo entiendo del todo.

Por educación, también tomo un sorbo de su taza a lo que lo demas le seguimos y casi lo echamos fuera, el unico que realmente disfrutaba su bebida, aparte del señor Lovegood, era Edward como deseaba ser vampiro en este momento; la cosa era bastante asquerosa, como si alguien hubiese hecho liquida una gragea de todos los sabores, pero con sabor a mocos.

-Bueno, verás, los creyentes buscan las Reliquias de la Muerte, dijo Xenophilius, lamiéndose los labios en aparente aprecio por la infusión de raíces gurdy.

-Pero, ¿qué son las Reliquias de la Muerte?- Preguntó Hermione. Xenophilius hizo a un lado su taza vacía.

¿Debo asumir que están familiarizados con ―La Fábula de los Tres hermanos‖?.

Harry, yo y Edward dijimos al unisono no, pero Ron y Hermione respondieron sí. Xenophilius asintió gravemente.

Bien, bien Señores, todo esto comienza con ―La Fábula de los Tres Hermanos... tengo una copia por algún lado...

Miró apenas alrededor de la habitación, hacia las pilas de pergaminos y libros, pero Hermione dijo:

-Tengo una copia Señor Lovegood, la tengo aquí conmigo.

Y saco Las Historias de Beedle el Bardo de una pequeña bolsa bordada.

-¿El original?- inquirió Xenophilius agudamente e impresionado y cuando ella asintió dijo

-Bueno entonces, ¿porque no la lees en voz alta?. Es la mejor manera de asegurarnos

que todos entendemos.

-Ehh... de acuerdo- dijo Hermione nerviosamente. Abrió el libro, y Harry vio que el símbolo que estaban investigando sobresalía en la primera página mientras ella tosía ligeramente, y comenzaba a leer.

-Había una vez tres hermanos que viajaban a lo largo de un solitario, sinuoso camino en el crepúsculo...

-Mama siempre decia a media noche- dijo Ron, que se había estirado con los brazos detrás de su cabeza para escuchar. Hermione le lanzo una mirada molesta.

Lo siento, ¡solo creí que es un poco mas espectral si es a media noche!, dijo

Ron.

-Sí, porque de verdad necesitamos un poco más de miedo en nuestras vidas- dije sin poder detenerme. Xenophilius no parecía estar prestando mucha

atención, pero miraba al cielo a través de la ventana. Seguro los esperaba

-Continua Hermione. -

-Poco después, los hermanos llegaron a un río muy profundo para ser rodeado y muy peligroso para nadarlo. Sin embargo, esos hermanos habían sido preparados en las Artes Mágicas, y simplemente agitaron sus manos e hicieron aparecer un puente que atravesaba las aguas imperiosas. Estaban a la mitad de cruzar cuando encontraron su camino bloqueado por una figura cubierta por una capa.

Y la Muerte les hablo...

-Perdón- intervino Harry -pero, ¿la Muerte les hablo?.

-¡Es una fábula Harry!- Le conteste a mi hermano

-Esta bien, lo siento. Continua.

-Y la Muerte les habló. Estaba enojada por haber sido engañada por sus nuevas tres victimas, ya que los viajeros usualmente se ahogaban en el río. Pero la Muerte era astuta. Pretendió felicitar a los tres hermanos por su magia, y les dijo que cada uno había ganado un premio por haber sido lo suficientemente inteligentes para evadirla.

Así que el hermano mayor, quien era un hombre combativo, pidió la varita más poderosa que ninguna, una varita que siempre ganara los duelos de su dueño, ¡una varita merecedora del mago que había conquistado a la Muerte!. Así que esta cruzó el río hasta un árbol de saúco a las orillas del mismo, y creó una varita de una de las ramas que allí colgaba, entonces se la dio al hermano mayor.

El segundo hermano, quien era un hombre arrogante, decidió que quería humillar aún más a la Muerte y pidió el poder de regresar a otros de la muerte. Así que esta recogió una piedra de la orilla del río y se la dio al segundo hermano, le dijo que esa piedra tendría el poder de regresar a los muertos.

Y entonces la Muerte le pregunto al tercero y más joven de los hermanos que era lo que él quería. El más joven era el más humilde y más sabio de los tres, y no confió en la Muerte. Así que él pidió algo que le permitiera irse de ese lugar sin ser seguido por la Muerte. Y está, de mala gana le tendió su propia Capa de Invisibilidad.

-¿La Muerte tiene una Capa de Invisibilidad?- Harry interrumpió de nuevo.

-Para así poder espiar a la gente- dijo Ron- algunas veces se aburre de ir tras ellos, ondeando los brazos y chillando...

-perdón Hermione.

-Entonces la Muerte se hizo a un lado y permitió a los tres hermanos continuar su camino, y así lo hicieron hablando con maravilla de la aventura que habían tenido y admirando los regalos de la Muerte.

A su debido tiempo los hermanos se separaron, cada uno hacia su propio destino.

El primer hermano viajo una semana más, y llegando a una villa alejada se encontró con un mago con quien había tenido una pelea. Naturalmente, con la Varita de Saúco como arma, no falló en ganar el duelo que siguió. Dejando a su enemigo muerto sobre el piso, el hermano mayor siguió hasta una taberna, donde pregono a voz de cuello del poder de la varita que había obtenido de la Muerte misma, y el como esta lo había hecho invencible.

Esa misma noche, otro mago se acerco sigilosamente al hermano mayor mientras se encontraba tendido de ebrio sobre su cama. El ladrón tomo la varita y para estar seguro, rebano la garganta del hermano mayor.

Y así la Muerte consiguió al primer hermano para si.

Mientras tanto, el segundo hermano viajo hacia su propia casa, donde vivía solo. Allí saco la piedra que tenía el poder de revivir a los muertos, y la volteo tres veces sobre su mano. Para su sorpresa y delicia, la figura de la chica con quien una vez había soñado en casarse antes de que ella muriera, apareció frente a él.

Aún así ella estaba triste y fría, separada de él como por un velo. Aunque había regresado al mundo mortal, en realidad ella no pertenecía a él y sufría. Finalmente el segundo hermano, vuelto loco por su fracasada esperanza, se suicido para así estar con ella verdaderamente.

Y así la Muerte tomo al segundo hermano para si.

Pero aunque la Muerte busco por el tercer hermano por muchos años, nunca pudo encontrarlo. Fue solo cuando ya estaba en edad avanzada que el hermano menor finalmente se quito la Capa de Invisibilidad y se la dio a su hijo. Y entonces recibió a la muerte como a un viejo amigo, y se fue con ella de buena gana, y como iguales, se fueron de esta vida.

Hermione cerró el libro. Paso un momento o dos antes de que Xenophilius se diera cuenta que ya había dejado de leer; entonces retiro la vista de la ventana y dijo. Bien, ahí tienen.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Hermione sonando confundida.

-Esas son Las Reliquias de la Muerte- dijo Xenophilius.

Tomo una pluma de un paquete cerrado que se encontraba junto a su codo, y jalo un pedazo de pergamino que se encontraba entre mas libros.

-La Varita de Saúco- dijo, y dibujo una línea vertical sobre el pergamino. La Piedra de la Resurrección, dijo, y añadió un círculo por encima de la línea. La Capa de Invisibilidad, terminó, uniendo ambos, círculo y línea en un triangulo,

para hacer los símbolos que tanto intrigaban a Hermione. -Juntos- dijo- forman Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

-Pero no hay mención de las palabras Las Reliquias de la Muerte en la historia- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno, claro que no- dijo Xenophilius, de mala gana. -Ese es un cuento para niños, más para divertir que para instruir. Aquellos de nosotros que entendemos de estas cosas sin embargo, reconocemos que esa historia antigua se refiere a tres objetos, o Reliquias, lo cual si se unen harán al poseedor el Amo de la Muerte.

Hubo un corto silencio en el cual Xenophilius miró hacia afuera de la ventana. El Sol ya estaba por ponerse en el cielo.

-Luna debe tener suficientes pececillos pronto, dijo Xenophilius tranquilamente.

-Cuando dice Amo de la Muerte… -dijo Ron ignorando la mentira del señor Lovegood.

-Amo- dijo Xenophilius, sacudiendo una airada mano- Conquistador, Vencedor. El término que tu prefieras.

-Pero entonces... quiere decir...- dijo Hermione lentamente, y podría decir que trataba de alejar cualquier rastro de escepticismo de su voz, que usted cree que esos objetos... esas reliquias... ¿en verdad existen?.

Xenophilius alzó las cejas de nuevo.

-Bueno, si por supuesto.

-Pero- dijo Hermione, y era como si tratara de reprimir un intento de burla, Señor Lovegood, ¿cómo es que usted puede creer...?

-Luna me ha dicho todo acerca de usted jovencita, dijo Xenophilius. Creo que usted no carece de inteligencia, pero sí es dolorosamente limitada. Estrecha. De mente-cerrada.

-Quizás debas intentar con ese sombrero Hermione- dijo Ron, asintiendo hacia el absurdo gorrito.

Hermione no le presto mucha atencion y siguio:

-Señor Lovegood sabemos que existen cosas tales como Capas de Invisibilidad. Son raras, pero existen. Pero...- entonces el señor Lovegood la interrumpio

-¡Ah, pero la Tercera Reliquia es una Capa de Invisibilidad verdadera, señorita Granger!. Quiero decir, no es una capa de viaje con un Encantamiento Desilusionador, o que contenga un Embrujo Cegador, o algo tejido a base de pelo de Demiguise el cual escondería a alguien inicialmente pero el efecto se perdería con el paso de los años hasta tornarse opaco. Estamos hablando de una capa que realmente te vuelva invisible, y dure eternamente, dando un constante e impenetrable escondite, sin importar que hechizos se utilicen contra esta. ¿Cuántas capas ha visto usted como esa Señorita Granger?.

Si, se me ocurria una, la capa que nos habian dado la primera navidad en el castillo…

Hermione abrió la boca para responder, después la cerro de nuevo luciendo mas confundida que nunca.

Los mire a todos y supe que estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Sucedía que una capa exactamente como la que Xenophilius había descrito se encontraba en esa habitación en ese preciso momento.

-Exacto, dijo Xenophilius, como si los hubiera vencido a todos con argumentos razonables. Ninguno de ustedes ha visto una cosa así. El poseedor sería inconmensurablemente rico, ¿o no?.

Miro hacia fuera de la ventana de nuevo. El cielo estaba coloreado ahora por un leve toque rosáceo. Estaba esperando, calculando el momeno oportuno para llamarlos si es que no lo habia hecho ya, seria tan simple, solo mencionar ese nombre bastaba y ellos llegarian en cuestion de segundos.

-Muy bien, dijo Hermione desconcertada. Digamos que la capa existe... ¿qué me dice de la piedra Señor Lovegood?. La que usted llama La Piedra de la Resurrección.

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Bueno, ¿cómo puede eso ser verdad?.

-Pruebe que no lo es- dijo Xenophilius.

Hermione lucia escandalizada.

-Pero eso es...¡pero eso es completamente ridículo!. ¿Cómo cree que es posible probar que no existe?. ¿Espera que vaya po... por todos los rincones del mundo?. Digo, ¿usted puede decir que lo que sea es real si la única base para creerlo esta en que nadie ha probado que no existen!.

-Si, podría, dijo Xenophilius. Me alegro de ver que esta abriendo su mente aunque sea un poco.

-Y la Varita de Saúco- dijo Harry rápidamente antes de que Hermione pudiera contraatacar- ¿cree que existe también?.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso hay evidencia absoluta- dijo Xenophilius -La varita de Saúco es la Reliquia que es más fácil de encontrar, debido a la manera en que pasa de mano en mano.

¿Cuál es esa manera?, pregunto Edward, algo nervioso

-Es la forma en la que el poseedor de la Varita debe obtenerla de su anterior dueño, si es que es verdaderamente el amo de ella- dijo Xenophilius.

-Seguramente han escuchado de la manera en que la varita pasó a Ebert el Egregio después de la masacre de Emeric el Maldito, ¿no?. O ¿de cómo Godelot murió en su propia celda después de que su hijo, Hereward le arrebato la varita?, ¿del atroz Loxias, quien tomo la varita de Barrabas Deverill, a quien asesinó?. El sangriento camino que la Varita de Saúco ha sido descrito a través de las páginas de la Historia de la Magia.

Observe a Hermione que estaba congelada ante Xenophilius, pero no lo contradijo.

-¿Y donde piensa que la Varita de Saúco esta ahora? -preguntó Ron.

-¡Ay de mi!, ¿quién lo sabe?- dijo Xenophilius mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

¡Quien sabe en donde se encuentra escondida la Varita de Saúco. El rastro se enfrió con Arcus y Livius. ¿Quién puede decir cual de ellos realmente derroto a Loxias, y quien tomo la Varita?, ¿y quien puede decir quien los derroto a ellos?. La Historia, desgraciadamente, no nos lo dice.

Hubo una pausa en la que voltee a ver a Edward que estaba atento ante cualquier cambio, para decirnos cual era el momento presiso para salir corriendo de aquel lugar de locos. No era que no creyera en la leyenda, despues de todo mi vida estaba rodeada de toda clase de cosas que las personas normales no creen o entienden, era mas que por que Dumbledore queria que supieramos esto y si era cierto que Harry y yo teniamos la tercera de las reliquias de la muerte.

Finalmente Hermione hablo.

-Señor Lovegood, ¿la familia Peverell tiene algo que ver con Las Reliquias de la Muerte?.

Yo trataba de concentrarme. Peverell... había escuchado ese nombre antes...

-Pero, ¡ha estado engañándome jovencita!- dijo Xenophilius, ahora sentándose mucho mas erguido en su silla y mirando a Hermione con los ojos como platos. -¡Creí que era nueva en la Búsqueda de las Reliquias!. ¡Muchos de los Buscadores creemos que los Peverell tienen todo... todo... que ver con las Reliquias‖.

-¿Quiénes son los Peverell?, pregunto Ron.

-Ese era el nombre en la tumba con la marca en ella, en el Valle de Godric- dijo Hermione, aún mirando a Xenophilius -Ignotus Peverell.

-¡Exacto!, dijo Xenophilius, su dedo índice alzándose con energía. ¡El signo de las Reliquias de la Muerte en la tumba de Ignotus es una prueba conclusiva!.

-¿De que?, pregunto Ron.

-De que los tres hermanos en la historia eran de hecho los tres hermanos Peverell, -

-¡Antioque, Cadmus e Ignotus!. ¡Que ellos fueron los poseedores originales de las Reliquias!.

Con otra mirada a la ventana se puso de pie, tomo la bandeja y se encamino por la escalera de espiral.

-¿Se quedaran a cenar? llamo mientras desaparecía bajando las escaleras otra vez.

-Todos siempre piden nuestra receta de sopa fresca de pececillos.

-Probablemente para mostrarla al Departamento de Envenenamientos en San Mungo- dijo Ron bajando la voz.

Espere hasta que pude oír a Xenophilius moverse en la cocina antes de hablar

¿Qué piensas?, le pregunte a Hermione.

-Oh Harry- dijo cansada -es un montón de basura. Esto no puede ser lo que ese signo significa verdaderamente. Esto debe ser su extraña forma de explicárselo. Que pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Tu tampoco le creíste? -Harry le preguntó a Ron

-Nah, esa historia es solo una de esas cosas que le dices a los niños para mostrarles una lección, ¿no?. ¡No busques líos, no busques peleas, no te metas con cosas que deben dejarse en paz!, solo baja la cabeza, metete en tus propios asuntos, y estarás bien. Y pensando en eso -Ron añadió -quizás esa es la historia del porque las Varitas de Saúco se suponen que son de mala suerte.

-¿De que hablas?.

-Una de esas supersticiones, ¿no?. Las Brujas que nacen en Mayo se casaran con Muggles, conjuro en atardecer, deshecho a media noche, varita de sidra, nunca prospera. Debes haberlos escuchado. Mi mamá tiene una amplia gama de ellos.

-Ron, recuerdas que todos aqui excepto tu fuimos criados por Muggles.- le dijo Hermione- A nosotros nos inculcaron diferentes supersticiones .

-Creo que tienes razón, ella le dijo. Es solo un cuento de moralidad.

-¿Y tu que piensas?- pregunte volteandome hacia Edward

-No esta mintiendo

-¡¿QUE?- dijimos los cuatro mut sorprendidos, si Edward lo decia es por que era cierto que Lovegood pensaba eso, pero habia una posibilidad de que estubiera engañando a Edward, pero no habria necesidad de eso, sus pensamientos son seguros, nadie puede saber lo que piensas, amenos que uses legelemancia y esa era una magia muy dificil, pero no para Edward, lo de el era natural, y como podia saber Lovegood que tenia en su casa a un vampiro lector de mentes…

-Chicos el en verdad lo cree, no hay forma de que engañe a Edward, piensenlo, aparte quiere retenernos aqui, esta presionado, y las personas no piensan ni inventan cosas con tanta facilidad en momentos de presion

-Bueno, puede ser que lo crea de verdad, ero que una persona deschabetada lo crea no quiere decir que sea real- dijo Ron

-Ya saben que lo único verdadero que nos dijo fue que ha habido historias acerca de varitas extra poderosas por cientos de años.

-¿Las ha habido?- pregunto mi hermano. Hermione parecía exasperada, la expresión era tan enteramente familiar que nos sonrreimos unos a otros.

-La Rama de la Muerte, La Varita del Destino, están bajo nombres diferentes por siglos, usualmente en posesión de algún mago Oscuro quien clama tenerlas. El Profesor Binns mencionó algunos de ellos, pero... oh, no tiene sentido. Las Varitas son solo tan poderosas como los magos que las usan.

-¿Pero como lo sabes?, dijo Harry, que esas varitas... La Rama de la Muerte y la Varita del Destino... no son la misma varita, sobresaliendo de los siglos bajo diferentes nombres.

-Seria genial tener la piedra.- afirmo Harry y yo no podia estar mas de acuerdo con el.

-¿Por que? Pregunto Ron pero respondi yo

-Bueno, si puedes hacer que la gente regrese, podríamos tener a Sirius... Ojo Loco... Dumbledore... mis padres...

Ni Ron ni Hermione ni Edward sonrieron.

-Pero de acuerdo a Beedle el Bardo, ellos no querrían regresar, ¿o si?- dijo Harry, pensando acerca de la Fábula que acababamos de escuchar. -Supongo que no hay demasiadas historias que hablen acerca de una piedra que puede regresar a los muertos , ¿o si?- le pregunto a Hermione.

-No - replicó tristemente. -Creo que nadie excepto el Señor Lovegood que infantilmente cree que es posible. Beedle probablemente tomo la idea de la piedra filosofal, ya sabes, en lugar de que la piedra te haga inmortal, una piedra que regrese de la muerte a las personas.

El olor de la cocina se hacia mas fuerte. Era como si estuvieran cocinando calzoncillos realmente apestaba y ya ni Edward aguantaba el olor.

-¿Y que hay de la Capa?- dijo Ron lentamente. -¿No se dan cuenta que tiene razón?. Me he acostumbrado a lo buena que es la Capa que no me he detenido a pensar. Nunca oí de una como la de Harry. Es infalible. Jamás hemos sido descubiertos bajo ella...

-Claro que no... ¡somos invisibles cuando estamos bajo ella Ron!.

Pero todas las cosas que él dijo acerca de otras capas, no valen exactamente un Knut, son valiosas. Aun asi ¡es verdad! Tienes razon. Nunca se me ocurrió antes pero he escuchado cosas acerca de encantamientos para arreglar capas cuando ya están viejas, o son zurcidas con hechizos cuando tienen hoyos, la nuestra fue primero de Papá, así que no es exactamente nueva, pero es... ¡perfecta!.-

-Si, muy bien, Bella, pero Ron, la piedra...

Los deje hablando y subi las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitacion de Luna, ella había decorado el techo de su habitación con seis pinturas de rostros hermosamente logradas: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y yo. No se movían como los retratos de Hogwarts lo hacían, pero había algo de magia al igual que aquellos. Era como si respiraran. Habia delgadas cadenas de oro que flotaban alrededor de las pinturas uniéndolas, pero después de examinarlas por un minuto o dos me di cuenta que las cadenas eran de hecho una palabra repetida miles de veces a tinta dorada: amigos... amigos... amigos...

senti una oleada gigantesca de afecto por Luna. Mire alrededor de la habitación.

Era hora de poner las cosas en claro asi que enfrente a Xenophilius:

-Señor Lovegood- dije -¿Dónde esta Luna?.

-¿Disculpa?.

-¿Dónde esta Luna?.

Xenophilius salto.

-Y...ya les dije. Bajó el Puente Pescando pececillos.

Xenophilius intento hablar, pero no salió sonido alguno. El único ruido era el continuo ajetreo de la imprenta, y un leve temblor de la bandeja que las manos sorprendidas de Xenophilius sostenían.

-Luna no esta aqui, nunca llego, sabemos que se la llevaron los mortifagos al igual que a mi hermana- dijo Edward mas que molesto por la actitud de Xenophilius

Entonces la imprenta soltó un sonido sordo y varios ejemplares del Quisquilloso cayeron al piso deslizándose sobre el mantel, todo quedo en silencio al fin. Hermione se acerco y tomo uno de los ejemplares, su varita aún apuntando al Señor Lovegood.

-¡Hey! tienen que ver esto

Harry llego hasta ella lo mas rápido que pudo saltando sobre todo el desastre. La portada del Quisquilloso llevaba su propia fotografía y la mia, y debajo de ellas las palabras "Indeseable Numero Uno" y el dinero de recompensa.

Lo que hizo Edward despues de ver la pagina del periodico me asusto, la verdad.

Se fue hacia Xenophilius, lo tomo del cuello de su sucia bata y le dijo:

-¡Sabemos que los llamo, asi que nos vamos ya, gracias señor!

-Edward dejalo, lo hizo por Luna, señor, averiguaremos donde esta Luna y la sacaremos de ahi, pero no por usted, por ella, por que es nuestra amiga.

-Se llevaron a mi Luna- susurró -por lo que he estado escribiendo. Se llevaron a mi Luna y no sé donde esta, lo que le han hecho. Ya es tarde para ustedes, ellos me la tendran que devolvér si yo... si yo...

-¿Si que? ¿si les entrega a los gemelos Potter?- termino Hermione por él.

Y Edward tenia cara de maniaco, estaba casi fuera de si, estaba muy enfurecido.

-No hay trato- dijo Ron firmemente -Quítese del camino, nos vamos

Xenophilius lucia espantoso, parecia un siglo de viejo, sus labios se abrieron en una horrorosa mueca.

-Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Debo salvar a Luna. No puedo perder a Luna. No se pueden ir.

Abrió los brazos frente a la escalera, y tuve la repentina visión de su madre haciendo lo mismo frente a su verdugo.

-¡No nos haga lastimarlo!- dijo Harry -Quítese de en medio Señor Lovegood.

-¡HARRY!- gritó Hermione. Figuras sobre escobas volaron por fuera de las ventanas . Mientras los tres desviaban la mirada Xenophilius levanto la varita. Harry se dio cuenta justo a tiempo. Se lanzo a un lado, empujandono a Ron, Hermione y a mi lejos de la trayectoria de daño.

El hechizo Contundente de Xenophilius paso a través de la habitación y golpeo el cuerno del Erumpent.

Hubo una explosión colosal. El ruido hizo pensar que la habitación había estallado en pedazos. Fragmentos de madera, papel y escombros volaban en todas direcciones, junto con una nube impenetrable de polvo blanco. Edward me abrazo para cubrirme.

Harry voló por el aire, entonces se estrello contra el piso sin poder ver mientras pedazos de cosas caían encima de él. Cubrio con sus brazos su cabeza. Escuche el grito de Hermione, la maldicion de Ron, el gruñido de Edward y una serie de botes metálicos que decían que Xenophilius había perdido el equilibrio y había caído por la escalera de espiral.

Apenas podía respirar o ver debido al polvo. La mitad del techo había caído y el final de la cama de Luna sobresalía del hoyo. El busto de Rowena Ravenclaw yacía junto a él con la mitad de su cara destrozada, fragmentos de pergamino volaban por los aires y la mayoría de los ejemplares del Quisquilloso se encontraban a su lado bloqueando lo alto de las escaleras hacia la cocina. Entonces otra figura blanca se movió

Hermione, cubierta de polvo como una segunda estatua, presiono su dedo contra sus labios.

La puerta de abajo se abrió de golpe.

-¿No te dije que no había necesidad de apresurarse Travers?, dijo una voz ronca.

-¿No te dije que este loco estaba tan rematado como siempre? . Hubo un ruido y un grito de dolor de Xenophilius.

¡No... no... arriba... Los Potter!.

¡Te dije la semana pasada Lovegood, no íbamos a venir por menos que algo de sólida información!, ¿recuerdas la semana pasada?. Cuando intentaste cambiar a tu hija por ese estúpido y maldito cuerno Y la semana anterior- otro ruido, otro gemido,

-¿Cuando pensaste que te la regresaríamos si nos ofrecías una prueba de que hay Snorkacks...- bang -Cabezas...- bang –Planas?.

-No... no... ¡Se los suplico!, rogó Xenophilius. ¡De verdad son los Potter, de

verdad!.

-¡Y ahora resulta que solo nos llamaste para intentar hacernos explotar!- ladró el Mortífago, y hubo una sarta de ruidos entremezclados con chillidos de

agonía por parte de Xenophilius.

-Nunca has visto a Harry Potter en tu vida, ¿verdad?. Creo que nos trajiste aquí para matarnos, ¿o no?. ¿Y creíste que recuperarías a tu hija así?.

-Lo juro... lo juro... ¡Potter esta arriba!.

-Homenum Revelio- dijo la voz al final de las escaleras, tuve la sensación de que algo se abatía por debajo de mi cuerpo, envolviendo el mismo en su sombra.

-Hay alguien allá arriba ciertamente Selwyn, dijo el segundo hombre agudamente.

-¡Es Potter, te digo que es Potter!- lloriqueo Xenophilius. -Por favor... por favor... denme a Luna, solo déjenme tener a Luna...

-Puedes tener a tu hijita, Lovegood- dijo Selwyn -si subes esas escaleras y me traes a Los chicos Potter. Pero si es una trampa, si me engañas, si es que tienes un cómplice esperando para atacarnos, veremos si queda algún pedazo de tu hija que puedas enterrar.

Xenophilius dio un grito de miedo y desesperación. Había escombros y basura.

Xenophilius intentaba pasar por entre los pedazos de escaleras.

-Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Ron ponte esto- le tendio la capa a Ron y ella misma los cubrio.

-Sostente.. en un segundo...

La cara blanca de Xenophilius apareció por encima de la parte más alta.

-¡Obliviate!- gritó Hermione, apuntando su varita primero hacia su cara y después

hacia el piso debajo de ellos. -¡Deprimo!.

Había hecho un hoyo en la sala. Cayeron como pedruscos. Harry aún sosteniendo su mano como si en ello se le fuera la vida, hubo un grito desde abajo, y vio a dos hombres intentando quitarse de encima mucha cantidad de escombros y muebles rotos que llovían alrededor de ellos desde el techo a medio caer. Vi sus caras y en ellas habia una mezcla de entre sorpresa y enojo Hermione se retorció en el aire y una explosión de la casa al colapsarse resonó en mis oidos mientras sentia que algo jalaba de mi ombligo, como un gancho y me arrastraba una vez más a la oscuridad.

**(N/A: Algunas partes son tal y como viene en el libro, pero la mayoria reescribi la escena!)**

**Wow! No puedo creer que aia escrito tanto! 16 hojas de Word! Que hermoso! Pero se los debia… aparte que me tardare un poco mas en subir por que ya entre a la escuela y llevo clase de comic… :D (super emocionada) bueno el caso es que tengo que hacer una historieta… ya tengo la historia… es completament mia… el profe kiere solo lo escencial, pero cuando termine hare algunos arreglos, la hare mas larga y la subire como fanfic de edward y bella….**

**Aun asi tratare de actualizar seguido… lo que mi tiempo me permita**

**Muero por escribir el prox capitulo… se llamara "Rescatando a Ally" ya se imaginaran como estara Edward al pensar en como la estara pasando su hermana favorita con los Mortifagos… bien… nos vemos la proxima… ah y chicas las mega kiero! n_n **


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Cai sobre Edward, duro contra blando, el golpe me dejo sin aliento, en un segundo el ya estaba rodeando el perimetro murmurando los hechizos protectores:

-Protego Totalum...Salvio Hexia… Cave inimicum.

-Hermione eres un genio, no puedo creer que hallamos salido vivos de esta- dijo Ron verdaderamente feliz de haber vuelto en una pieza

-Le dije que era un cuerno de erumpent, pero no me quizo hacer caso y ahora su casa esta hecha pedazos.

-¿Que crees que le hagan?- pregunto harry

-No lo se, pero espero que no lo maten, por eso queria que los vieran esos mortifagos- dijo señalandonos a Harry y a mi.

-Y ¿por que escondernos nosotros tambien?

-Ron, se supone que estas en cama con fiebre spartegroit, secuestraron a Luna por que su padre apoyava a Los Potter en el Quisquilloso y se llevaron a Alice- Edward dio un respingo al escuchar el nombre de su hermana –porque sospechaban que Edward esta con Bella ¿que crees que le harian a tu familia si saben que estas con Los Elegidos?

-¿Pero y tus padres?

-Estan en Australia, les borre la memoria y no saben siquiera que tienen una hija- dijo Hermione con expresion triste, pero yo no prestaba mas atencion de la necesaria para captar las palabras dichas.

Trataba de consolar a Edward que estaba sentado en una roca con la mano enterrada en su rostro de granito

Entonces solte la pregunta de la cual todos queriamos respuestas pero nadie se atrevia a hacerla.

-¿Que haremos con Luna y Alice?- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Bueno, si dicen la verdad y ellas aun estan con vida…

-No lo digas, no te atrevas a decirlo- dijo Edward por primera vez desde que habia puesto los encantamientos, pero su voz no fue mas que un susurro desprovisto de vida y frio como una tumba

-Bueno, estaran en Azcaban, espero, pero casi nadie sobrevive a ese lugar, hermano.

-Lo haran ellas lo haran, Ron, son fuertes, Harry, Hermione; Luna, probablemente este enseñando a los reclusos sobre Wrakspurts y Nargles; y Edward, Alice seguro les esta enseñando como combinar ese uniforme a rayas. Ellas son fuertes, mas de lo que imaginamos- no se si de verdad lo creia o queria creerlo.

Despues de calmarnos todos, o la mayoria, almenos, (Edward y yo estabamos muy nerviosos, queriamos tener a nuestra Ally con nosotros y a salvo) Ron preparo té para todos, excepto Edward, que gracias a la sangre de dragon estaba mas fuerte que nunca y el unico efecto secundario, el cual no me desagradaba mucho, era en sus ojos que cambiaban de color segun su estado de animo, ahora eran de un color gris, desprovisto de fuerza y energia.

-¿Enserio creen todo eso de las Reliquias de la Muerte y esa basura? ¿no creen que se lo haya inventado?

-No lo creo, Edward tenia razon, es muy dificil inventar historias así bajo presion, el realmente debe creer en ellas…

Ahi fue cuando deje de escuchar la conversacion, Edward estaba mal, yo estaba mal y nesesitabamos uno del otro

-Edward- lo llame, pero no me respondio, era obvio que me escuchaba por que levanto un poco la cabeza cuando me escucho pero la dejo caer enseguida.

Asi que me tocaba ser la fuerte ¿eh?

-Edward se que te sientes mal, yo tambien, aprendi a amar a tu familia como si fuera mia, los adopte, a Esme como madre y a Carlisle como mi padre, a Emmett, Rose, Jasper y a… Alice como mis hermanos, quiero a Alice y de verdad quiero que este bien, vamos a sacarla de donde esta por que no dejare que sufra ni un momento mas por mi culpa, no hare lo mismo otra vez, pero eres libre de regresar con tu familia, tambien soy fuerte Edward, mas de lo que tu crees…

-Bella, ¿no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? ¿que puedo soportar todo si tan solo estas tu a mi lado? ¿Que nada importa si no te tengo? ¿Que no soy nada sin ti? No se tu, pero yo quiero pasar esto contigo…

-Edward- suspire

Nos veiamos a los ojos, podia ver todo el dolor, pero tambien todo el amor que tenia en su alma, podia ver el mismo centro de esta, por que yo no solo creia, sabia que tenia un alma, un ser tan noble y bueno no puede no tener una, no lo podia consebir, el tambien vio dolor en mis ojos, porque me dolia muchisimo el no saber como estaba mi ahora hermana, pero tambien habia determinacion y un infinito amor por el hombre que estaba sentado en frente mio. Asi permanecimos un buen rato, hasta que un grito me sobresalto

-Marvolo Gaunt- habia gritado Harry

-Harry, ¿que…

-Bella, recuerdas en el pensadero de Dumbledore, en la choza de Marvolo Gaunt, el abuelo de Ya Saben Quien, el dijo que era descendiente de los Peverell

Creo que ahora captaba lo que mi hermano queria decir

-¿Te refieres al anillo?

-Si, al anillo que se convirtio en Horrocrux, Gaunt dijo que tenia grabado el escudo de armas de los Peverell, yo lo vi

-y, ¿Pudiste ver como era?- le pregunto Hermione, tratando de rebatir la teoria que se estaba formando en nuestras cabezas, el anillo, la pidra de Resurreccion…

-Si, yo… no, no realmente, lo unico que logre ver eran como unos rasguños…

-¿Carcoles, crees que pudo ser el simbolo? ¿el simbolo de las reliquias?

-Por que no,- esta vez conteste yo –el tipo vivia como un cerdo y creanme, no habia libros en esa casa y obviamente no era del tipo de persona que le lee cuentos de hadas a los niños, a el le hubiera encantado pensar que los rasguños en la piedra era un escudo de armas, para el, ser sangre pura te volvia descendiete de la realeza

-Si claro, todo esto es muy interesante, pero chicos, si estan pensando lo que creo que estan pensando

-Bueno, por que no, Hermione, era una piedra ¿no? y ¿si era la piedra de la resurreccion?

-Rayos, pero, ¿funcionaria aun despues de que Dumbledore la rompio?

-¿Funcionaria? Por favor, Ron oyete, nunca funciono, la piedra no existe- dijo mi amiga separando las silabas como si estubiera hablando con un bebe al que le esta explicando por millonesima vez que no debe tocar el fuego. –Harry, solo estan tratande de hacer que encaje

-Perdoname Hermione, pero, que tal si es cierto, solo por no haber visto algo en toda tu vida, no quiere decir que ese algo no exista, antes de convertirme en vampiro yo ni siquiera me cuestionaba que no existieran y ahora mirame, aqui estoy, aun mas, yo no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que existiera la magia hasta que bella me lo mostro, ahora, despues de saber que soy descendiente de Helga Hufflepuff y Godric Griffyndor y abuelo de Cedric Diggory, no puedo darme el lujo de no creer en algo que es evidente, nadie esta tratando de que encaje con la historia, encaja por si solo.- Concluyo Edward

Hermione solto un bufido y dio la vuekta indignada para ir fuera y sentarse a leer historia de la magia

-Recorcholis, pero donde estara ese anillo ahora, quiero decir, ¿saben que hizo Dumbledore con el despues de destruirlo?- pregunto Ron

Pero mi mente y estoy segura que la de Harry estaba volando,

"Tres objetos, o Reliquias, que, si se unen, harán al poseedor el Amo de la Muerte...Amo...Conquistador...Vencedor...El enemigo que será destruido al final es la muerte...

Y me vi a mí misma y a mi hermano, poseedores de las Reliquias, enfrentando a Voldemort, cuyos Horrocruxes no podían competir..._ ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro subsista ... _Ésa era la respuesta? Reliquias contra Horrocruxes? Habría, después de todo un camino para asegurar que seriamos los vencedores? Si fueramos los amos de las Reliquias de la Muerte, estaríamos a salvo?

-¿Harry? ¿Bella?... pero no escuchaba, tenia entre mis manos la Capa de Invisibilidad, tan suave, su textura era como la del agua, era como la habia descrito Lovegood, una capa que dura eternamente y no se deteriora volviendo completamente invisible a quien la usa y proporcionandole proteccion constante contra cualquier hechizo, encantamiento o maldicion. Entonces recorde algo:

"Dumbledore tenia la capa la noche que murieron mis padres"

"Mi mamá le dijo a Sirius que Dumbledore tomó la capa prestada! Esa es la

razón! Él quería examinarla, porque pensaba que era la tercer reliquia.

Mi hermano estaba caminando a ciegas alrededor de la tienda, por mi parte yo sentia como si enormes verdadades se estuvieran alzando frente a mi. Ignotus Peverell era nuestro ancestro. Descendiamos del tercer hermano Todo tenia sentido ahora.

Me sintia armada con la certeza, como si la sola idea de poseer las Reliquias nos estuviera dando protección, y me sintia feliz por ello.

-Harry- dijo Hermione otra vez.

-Leela- le dijo, forzando la carta de su madre en su mano. –¡Leela! Dumbledore tenía la Capa Hermione, ¿para qué la podría quererla? Él no necesitaba una Capa, él podía hacer un Encantamiento de Desilusión tan poderoso que se volvía completamente invisible sin necesidad de ninguna Capa.

Algo brillo en el suelo, bajo una silla, era la Snitch, debio haber caido cuando mi hermano sacó la carta. Me agache para recogerla. Cuando Harry vio la pelotita dorada en mi mano su rostro perdio todo el color para ponerse despues rojo, tanto que parecia que le iba a expotar en cualquier momento la cabeza, me la arrebato de las manos

-¡ESTA AQUI! ¡El anillo! ¡Dumbledore lo debio esconder aqui!- Pero se quedo callado de repente y volvio a decir. –El, quien ustedes saben, esta buscando la Varita de Sauco, no creo que sepa de las Reliquias, pero estoy seguro que busca la varita

-Bella! Harry! No puede ser, piensen! Es imposible!

-Hermione! Estoy seguro.

Yo me fui a sentar con Edward mientras mi hermano seguia discutiendo con Hermione, niguno de los dos hablamos, me sentia tan egoista, por tenerlo aqui, haciendo que peligara su vida asi como si nada, por que por unos momentos me habia olvidado de mis amigas encerradas en algun lado, entonces me dije a mi misma, que no habia por que esperar, iria a buscarlos y si ellos no querian venir bien, pero no las iba a dejar ni un momento mas.

-Edward- susurre su nombre, ultimamente esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre que no me desagradaba nada.

-Bella- dijo el a su vez. Parecia tan debil.

-Tenemos que encontrarlas, a Alice y Luna, no podemos seguir aqui sentados mientras ellas quien sabe donde y quien sabe como.

-Si, estaba pensando en eso, pero donde, ¿Azkaban? ¿Como llegamos ahí?

Ninguno de los dos teniamos respuesta para eso, Hermioe, ella seguro sabia, no nos lo diria por si sola si sabia nuestro proposito, pero yo tenia mis metodos. Ellos no vendrian, yo tenia que hacer este viaje con Edward, solos.

Yo me quede recostada en el pecho de Edward, pesnsando en como llegariamos a Azcaban y en que hariamos una vez estando alla o mas bien como llegariamos a donde estaban, por que lo mas probable, sabiendo que es Alice y lo que es capaz de hacer la tendrian muy bien custodiada, pero por mas escondida que estubiera, yo no me iba a rendir y Edward tampoco, rescatariamos a nuestra hermana, al precio que fuera.

Los demas estaban escuchando un programa de radio que Ron habia escuchado mientras habia estado con Bill, Potterwatch, pero no podia concentrarme en lo que decian, mi mente estaba con Alice y Luna, lo unico que mi cerebro pudo registrar fue el hecho de que Voldemort estaba fuera del pais, buscando la varita, seguro, perorapidamente regrese a mis planes, sobre como sacarle la informacion a mi amiga, que era una biblioteca andante.

-¡VAMOS HERMIONE! ¿por que estas tan renuente a admitirlo? ¡Vol… –

―¡HARRY, NO! ― grito Edward

-…demort está detrás de la Varita de Sauco!-

-¡Harry El nombre es tabu!- le dijo Ron a mi hermano.

Me sobresalte al escuchar los gritos, pero estaba segura que vendria algo peor, pronto escuche voces, voces rasposas y muy cerca, Ron tomo el desilucionador y apago las luces. Edward se agazapo protectoramente frente a mi, un gruñido salio de su pecho al escuchar pasos acercandose, Hermione apunto a Harry con la varita, el se doblo, con lo qe parecia dolor, rapidamente su cara comenzo a inflarse, Hermione lo habia hecho para que no lo reconocieran, detras de Edward cambie mi cabello negro por un color castaño, mis ojos esmeralda por unos color chocolate, tambien era un poquito mas alta y esbelta, volvi a ser Bella Swan.

―¡Salgan de allí con las manos en alto! dijo una voz rasposa a través de la oscuridad. ―¡Sabemos que están ahí! tenemos media docena de varitas apuntándoles y no nos importa a quién embrujemos!

Volaron la tienda, tomaron a Harry del cabello y lo arrastraron, sus lentes se cayeron cuando lo hicieron, trataron de hacerlo conmigo, pero Edward solto un gruñido que los asusto, el tal vez podria con uno, pero eran tantos.

Revisaron los bolsillos de mi hermano y sacaron la varita de endrino.

Siguieron con Ron y Hermione. Despues nos rodearon a Edward y a mi, Edward hizo ademan de querer saltar, pero yo sabia que seria imposible escapar de ahi, ademas, no queria dejar solos a mi hermano y mis amigos.

-Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aqui- dijo un hombre con aspecto desagradable, muy desaliñado y hedia a sangre y sudor, era Fenrir Greyback, el hombre lobo al que le permitian usar las tunicas de los Mortifagos.

Me tomaron del brazo, Edward se puso en posicion de ataque y al escuchar el sordo gruñido, todos, al mismo tiempo le lanzaron diferentes tipos de hechizos, le aturdieron y aprovecharon para amarrarnos.

-Busquen en los perimetros de la tienda- ordeno Greyback.

- Ahora, veamos a quien atrapamos,- dijo desde arriba la voz de Greyback deleitandose. Un rayo de luz blanca cayó sobre la cara de Harry y Greyback rió.

-Necesitaré cerveza de matequilla para pasarme a este. ¿Qué te paso, feo?- Harry no contesto al instante.

-Dije- repitió Greyback. Harry recibió un golpe en el diafragma. -¿Qué te paso?

-Me han picado.- Harry murmuró. –unos insectos-

-Si, eso parece.- dijo una segunda voz. -¿Cómo te llamas? – gruñó Greyback.

-Dudley.- dijo Harry.

-¿Y tu primer nombre? –

-Yo... Vernon. Vernon Dudley.

-Revisa la lista, Scabior.- dijo Greyback

–¿Y que hay de ti, pelirrojo?

-Stan Shunpike.- dijo Ron.

-Si claro.- dijo el hombre llamado Scabior.- Conocemos a Stan Shunpike, el nos ha ayudado un poco. Hubo otro ruido sordo.

-Soy _Bardy_- dijo Ron, Harry pudo darse cuenta que su boca estaba llena de sangre. –_Bardy_ Weasley-

-¿Un Weasley? Gruñó Greyback. –Osea que estas emparentado con los traidores a la sangre aun que no seas un Sangre Sucia.- ¿y tu niña?.- Dijo dirijiendose a Hermione con cierto placer en su voz, hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta-

-Tranquilo Greyback.- dijo Scabior.

-Oh, no voy a morderte, todavia. Veamos si ella es un poco mas rapida que Barny para recordar su nombre. ¿Quién eres nena?-

-Penelope Clearwater.- dijo Hermione. Sonaba aterrorizada, pero convincente.

-¿Cuál es tu categoría de sangre? -Mestiza.- dijo Hermione.

-Muy facíl de comprobar,- dijo Scabior.

-¿Y tu castaña?

-Marie Swan- le conteste, Edward desperto.

-¿Y tu, chico?- se dirijio a Edward

Edward trato de soltarse pero no pudo, las cuerdas eran irrompibles, reforzadas con magia, pero ¿por que? ¿Acaso sabian lo que era Edward?

-Hey! mira Greyback- le dijo scabior al hombre lobo, tendendole una pagina del profeta, pude alcanzar a ver el rostro de edward y el de hermione.

-Edward Cullen, vampiro, se le busca por supuestamente acompañar a los acompañar a los indeseables #1- leyo Greyback

-Y Hermione Granger, sangre sucia, acompaña a los hermanos potter.- siguio leyendo uno de los carroñeros.

-Bien, bien, bien. Asi que Edward Cullen ¿no, niño bonito?- Scabior hizo ademan de golpearle pero Greyback le detuvo, murmurandole algo como: si en verdad es Edward Cullen, es un vampiro y te doleria mas a ti de lo que a el, idiota.

-Tu- dijo señalando a Hermione -debes ser Hermione Granger, y tu, si eres un Weasley, pero no Barny, debes ser Ronald Weasley, asi que, ustedes- nos agarro a harry y a mi de la muñeca, Edward gruño –deben ser Harry e Isabella Potter- dijo con una voz melosa que me puso nerviosa, Edward no paraba de gruñir.

-Potter, crei que llevabas gafas…

-Aqui hay una gafas- se las acomodaron a mi hermano

-¡Es el! ¡Es el! Empezaron a canturrear los carroñeros

Justo ahi fue cuando mi cicatriz comenzo a doler: _Tan cerca, tan cerca. _No, tenia que concentrarme, no podia dejarme llevar ahora, estabamos en peligro, hice un gran esfuerzo y logre mantener a raya los pensamientos de Voldemort, pero al parecer a Harry le costaba mas trabajo que a mi.

Greyback se acerco a mi, levanto el flequillo y puso su dedo en mi frente, se me habia olvidado la cicatriz.

-Es la cicatriz. Pense que eras igual a tu hermano, princesita Potter- dijo acercandose a Harry, Edward gruño, pero aun no pudo soltarse.

Yo sabia lo que el estaba haciendo, trataba de romper las cuerdas que nos ataban y lo estaba logrando, pero para cuando terminara, me temia, seria tarde, ninguno de nosotros tenia varita y no podiamos ayudarle, el era el unico que contaba con habilidades que no requerian el uso de la varita, asi que para mi pesar, no me gustaba, pero estaba solo en esto, bueno al menos estabamos juntos, si uno moria el otro no podria soportarlo, no funcionabamos bien juntos. Un plan se estaba formulando e mi cabeza, pero algo hacia falta, al go no encajaba, aun, no sabia que harian con nosotros, a donde nos llevarian, si llamaban a Voldemort, ¿Cuanto tardaria este en llegar? ¿Podriamos escapar antes de que llegara?

-Si, son ellos ¿adonde los llevamos? ¿Al ministerio?- Pregunto uno de los carroñeros.

-No, ellos se pondran la medalla y no nos daran credito, propongo que los llevemos directamente con Quien Ustedes Saben.

-¡Bien, pues llamalo!- urgio Scabior.

-Yo… no tengo… no, los llevaremos a la mansion Malfoy, dicen que la utiliza como cuartel general.

Sabia por que Greyback no podia avisar, aunque lo dejaran usar tunica de mortifago, solo los miembros del circulo mas allegado a Voldemort tenian grabada la marca tenebrosa, pero a el no le habian concedido ese honor.

_A mi mente llegaban pequeños retazos de imagenes, me deslizaba alrededor de los altos muros de una fortaleza, que se alzaba alta y oscura…_

No, yo era Bella, estaba atada y sin varita, y corriamos un gran peligro

…_miraba hacia arriba, hacia la venana mas alta, hacia la torre mas alta…_

No, no debia perderme, yo era Isabella Potter, Edward estaba atado junto a mi y hacia un gran esfuerzo por liberarnos, mi hermano tambien hacia un gran esfuerzo por no perderse en la inconciencia, Ron trataba de consolar a Hermione, mientras esta temblaba de miedo. Habia otras dos personas atadas con nosotros.

…_habia llegado el momento de volar, me eleve en la oscuridad y vole derecho hacia la ventana mas alta de la torre, la ventana no era mas que una hendidura en la negra roca, demasiado estrecha para atravesarla… por esa grieta se veia una figura esqueletica, ovillada bajo una manta… ¿Estaba muerta o dormida?..._

-¡De acuerdo! ¿Y los demas que, Greyback? ¿Que hacemos con ellos?

Me senti desesperar, no podria soportar si nos separaban, pero para mi suerte Greyback respondio rapido:

-¡Bien! Tenemos dos sangre sucia; eso significa dos galeones mas, tenemos un traidor a la sangre, un duende y un vampiro, algo deben valer y dame la espada, si esos son rubies, ganaremos una pequeña fortuna.- sentencio el hombre lobo. Habian encontrado la espada de Gryffindor en el suelo, junto al lugar donde habia estado la tienda

-Bien vamos. Uno, dos tres. Y desaparecimos.

Tengo que decir, con mucho dolor, que todo esto es de Rowling "La Grande" y Meyer "La Fantastica"… solo Edward es mio! Hahahaha! . 3

NAH! Perdon por tardar tanto ustedes saben, la falta de inspiracion, no tube reviews… =C … aun asi se que si lo leen, grcias por todos su favoritos, espero que no los desepcione este capi…

Chicas me voy, por ke tengo otro fic que actualizar… es de Avatar… Toph X Zuko! Amo a Zuko, creo ke el y Edward son algo parecidos… no se porque me gustan las almas torturadas… se que dije que en este capi seria el rescate de Alice, pero se me alargo, asi ke tendran que esperar al siguiente, ahora si lo prometo, ya llegaron a la mansion, lo unico que puedo decir es ke Alce no esta ahi y aun no se donde estan, Luna lo sabe y ella nos lo dira, pero yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de donde podra estar nuestra vampira favorita, asi ke si tienen alguna idea diganmelo vale? Necesito ideas, por mi parte es todo… me despido! Besos!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Lo primero que vi fue una reja de hierro, de repente, esta comenzo a retorserse, y una voz fria y metalica resono:

-Manifiesta tus intenciones

-Tenemos a los Potter- Grito Greyback.

Solo entonces la reja se abrio para dejarnos pasar. Tropece y no pudiendo resistir mas me eje llevar por el dolor de la cicatriz.

La demacrada figura se movió debajó de su delgada sábana y rodó hacia mi, sus ojos se abrieron en una cadaverica cara... Él débil hombre se sentó y sus grandes ojos hundidos se posaron sobre mi, y luego sonrió. La mayoría de sus dientes ya no estaban.

-Asi que veniste, pense que lo harias... algún día. Pero tu viaje fue en vano. Nunca la tuve.

-Mientes.

Mientras la ira vibraba dentro de mi, la cicatriz amenazó con estallar de dolor, y forze mi mente a regresar a mi propio cuerpo, luchando por permanecer presente mientras eramos empujados sobre la grava.

-¿Que es esto?

-Estamos aqui para ver al que no debe ser nombrado- gruño Greyback

-¿Quienes son?

-Usted sabe quien soy, madame, Fenrir Greyback y atrapamos a Los Gemelos Potter.- Tomo a Harry de la muñeca y a mi del cabello, Edward seguia retorciendose entre las cuerdas, no parecia siquiera que estubiera apunto de soltarse.

-Se que esta imflamado y ella sabe ocultarse muy bien, pero le aseguro que son, mire ahi estan la sangre sucia y el vampiro que los acompañan-

-Siganme, mi hijo Draco esta aquí por las vacaciones, en la otra estancia, si son Los Potter, el lo sabra.

-¿Que es esto?- dijo una conocida voz que arrastraba las palabras, era Draco, quien me habia estado pretendiendo por años. Nos observaba detenidamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Es Harry Potter?

-¿No se, podria ser, pero que le hicieron a el?

-No fuimos nosotros, lo encontramos asi.

-Y la chica ¿Es Isabella Potter?- Trate de no mirar directamente los ojos de Draco, pero el tomo mi barbilla y volteo mi rostro, abrio mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de quien era y quien era el vampiro que estaba a mi lado.

-No se, tal vez, pero no estoy seguro.

-Mira, miralos bien- dijo Lucius Malfoy, que habia entrado a la estancia, acerco a su hijo al rostro de mi hermano y Draco con cara de asco observo fijamente su frente –ahí, mira, parece ser una cicatriz forzadamente estirada.- entonces Lucius se dirigio a mi, Edward seguia moviendose y gruñendo, y levando mi flequillo, lo que vio fue nuestra tumba, la cicatriz en mi frente, que habia olvidado ocultar.

Entonces nos solto, levanto su manga y justo cuando iba a tocar con su largo y blanco dedo la marca tenebrosa, Bellatrix Lestrenge, quien apuntaba con su varita al hombre que tenia colgada de su cinto la espada de Gryffindor.

-¡Eso! ¡¿Donde lo conseguiste? ¡Snape la envio a mi bobeda en gringotts!

-Es mia, la encontre, donde encontramos a los Potter, señora. Ahora ¡dejeme! Le digo.- respondio el hombre.

-¡Callate! Estupido, no tienes ni idea del peligro en el que estamos, si el señor oscuro viene…- entonces vio a Lucius que estaba apunto de tocar su marca -…¡No! No la toques, todos pereceremos si el Señor Oscuro viene ahora!- Lucius se detuvo, su dedo índice se quedó suspendido sobre su propia Marca. Con un movimiento de su varita aturdio a los cuatro hombres y al licantropo lo obligo a quedar con la cara pegada al suelo y los brazos extendidos. Tomo la espada.

-Draco, saca esta suciedad,- dijo Bellatrix, señalando hacia los hombres inconcientes.-Si no tienes el valor de acabar con ellos, entonces dejalos en el patio para mi.-

-No te atrevas a hablarle asi a Draco...- dijo Narcissa enojada, pero Bellatrix gritó. -¡Callate! ¡La situación es mas grave de lo que eres capaz de imaginar, Cissy! ¡Tenemos un problema muy serio!

-Si son los Potter, no deben de ser lastimados, el Señor Tenebroso quiere encargarse de ellos el mismo, pero si descubre… yo debo… yo tengo que saber… Llevense a los prisioneros al sotano, a todos menos a la sangre sucia-

-¡No, ella no! Llevenme a mi- grito Ron lleno de desesperacion, no era presisamente el momento, pero eso me recordo a Volterra, cuando le rogue a Aro que me matara a mi y no a Edward (no recuerdo muy bien si eso pasa en el libro, pero si en la pelicula y sinceramente me gusto mucho esa parte y es algo que Bella realmente haria)

-¡Callate!- un golpe resono en la habitacion y del labio de Ron brotaba sangre- si muere en el interrogatorio tu sigues, en mi lista solo los sangre sucia son peores que los traidores a la sangre. ¡Llevalos abajo Greyback!- le regreso su varita.

-¿Creen que me den a la chica?- Nos molesto Greyback, Ron temblaba y Edward seguia gruñendo, greyback lo golpeo, mi cabello se torno rojo y mis ojos del gris mas frio jamas visto. Realmente estaba enojada pero atada y sin varita no podia hacer nada.

Nos forzo a caminar por un pasadizo hacia una fila de empinados escalones que llegaban a lo que parecia una pesada puerta negra. Edward estaba apunto de romper la cuerda, podia sentir los amarres cada vez mas flojos ; Greyback ni siquiera se percato; asi que dejo de moverse, sabia que lo mejor era ir con la corriente, solo asi tendriamos una sola esperanza de escapar antes de que Voldemort llegara. Greyback abrió la puerta con un golpe de su varita, despues nos obligo a entrar a una fría y vieja habitacion y nos dejo en total oscuridad. Se escucho un grito, que heria hasta lo mas profundo.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritaba Ron desesperadamente

-¡Silencio!- dijo Harry.- Callate Ron, debemos pensar en una manera... –

-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!- Ron no le hacia caso

-Necesitamos un plan, deja de gritar.. tenemos que quitarnos estas cuerdas de encima…- Pero Edward ya habia roto las cuerdas y yo me encontraba tallando mis muñecas adoloridas, era mi culpa que nos hubieran descubierto, Edward m tomo en sus brazos y me acerco a su pecho, yo sabia bien que si queriamos salir este no era el momento de desmoronarme.

-¿Harry?- se oyó un murmullo en la oscuridad. -¿Ron?- ¿Bella? ¿Son ustedes?- Esa voz, era suave y podia sentir mucho cariño en ella, era una voz que yo conocia muy bien, era Luna, eso… eso significaba que tambien…

-¡Luna!- Y corri a abrazarla, me alegraba mucho poder verla, aunque la situacion no era la mejor. Despues de un rato me percate de algo, Alice, no estaba.

-Luna, me alegro tanto de verte. Pero, pense que Alice, que ella… podia estar en el mismo lugar que tu…- Edward se encontraba a mi lado, era algo extraño, el siendo el frajil en la relacion, yo me encontraba tomando su mano, el parecia estar temblando, no se si del coraje o por que se sentia desepcionado, o al igual que yo, una mezcla de ambas.

-Bella… alice no esta aqui, se la llevaron, dijeron que era muy peligroso tener a un vampiro aqui como prisionero.

-Pero, entonces, ¿Donde? ¿Azcaban?- Pregunto Edward desesperado.

-No, creo que no, no Azcaban, no seria seguro tener un vampiro con los dems prisioneros.

Y sin mas, me desvaneci.

Lo primero que recuerdo despues de despertar fueron las palabras que dirigi a Edward

-Se donde esta Alice-

-¿Que? Bella ¿estas bien?-

Pero no tuve oportunidad de contestarleporque Hermione gritó de nuevo desde arriba, y podían oir a Bellatrix gritando tambien, pero sus palabras eran inentendibles, Ron gritó de nuevo. -!HERMIONE! !HERMIONE!

Desde arriba oimo la voz de Bellatrix. -!Voy a preguntarte de nuevo! ¿Donde conseguiste la espada? ¿Donde?-

-La encontramos... la encontramos... ¡PORFAVOR!- Hermione gritó de nuevo, Ron tambien gritaba mas fuerte que nunca.

Quize ir al lado de mi hermano pero ropece con quien sabe que.

-Ay! No puedo ver nada. - Me queje

-El Deluminador, aqui lo tengo y esta cargado- unos cuantos segundos despues, hubo un clic, y las luminosas esferas que el Deluminador habia extraido de las lamparas en la tienda de campaña volaron en el sotano: Incapaces de regresar a su lugar de origen. Simplemente quedaron suspendidas ahí, como soles diminutos, llenando la habitacion de luz. Vi a Luna y la figura inmovil de Ollivander el fabricante de varitas, encogido en el suelo en una esquina.

Voltee a mi alrededor y pude ver a los demas prisioneros; Dean y Griphook el duende, este ultimo parecia apenas conciente.

-Asi esta mucho mejor, gracias, Ron- le dije a mi amigo

Desde arriba se oyó la voz de Bellatrix.

-!Estas mintiendo! Asquerosa Sangre Sucia, ¡y lo sé! ¡Estuvieron dentro de mi bóveda en Gringotts! ¡Di la verdad! ¡dí la verdad!

Otro terrible grito.

-!HERMIONE!- se escucho la voz de Ron por todas la habitacion

-¿Que mas sacaron? ¿Que mas tomaron de ahi? Dime la verdad o, te juro, que te

partiré con este cuchillo! -!Ahí!

Harry solo observava a Ron corriendo alrededor del sotano, viendo hacia el bajo techo, buscando una trampilla. Ahora Ron trataba de Aparecerse sin varita.

-No hay salida Ron,- dijo Luna, viendo sus vanos esfuerzon. –El sotano es completamente a prueba de ecapes. Lo intenté al principio. El Sr. Ollivander ha estado aqui un largo tiempo, el lo intentó todo.

-¿Que mas, que mas tomaron de ahi? CONTESTAME! CRUCIO!

Los gritos de Hermione hacian eco en las paredes de arriba, Ron entre sollozos golpeó las paredes con sus puños, y vi a Harry en desesperación total, agarró la bolsa de Hagrid de alrededor de su cuello y buscó dentro de ella: sacó la Snitch de Dumbledore y la agitó, esperando algo ... pero nada ocurrió... agitó las mitades rotas de la varita de fénix. Pero estaban sin vida... el pedazo de espejo calló brillando al piso, y desde lejos pude observar un reflejo de azul brillante.

-!Ayudanos!- grito en loca desesperación. – Estamos en el sótano de la casa de los Malfoy, !ayudanos!- Mi hermano estaba como loco.

Edward trataba de romper las paredes, pero parecia que entre mas las embestia mas fuertes se volvian.

Arriba Hermione estaba gritando peor que nunca, y a su lado Ron estaba gritando

-!HERMIONE! !HERMIONE!-

-¿Como entraron en mi bóveda?- oía a Bellatrix gritar. -¿El pequeño y sucio duende en el sotano los ayudó?

-Lo conocimos hoy- Hermione sollozó.- Nunca hemos estado dentro de tu bóveda...¡No es la espada original! Es una copia, ¡solo una copia!-

-¿Una copia?- chilló Bellatrix.

-Oh, !una historia muy creíble! -Pero podemos descubrirlo fácilmente- dijo la voz de Lucius- Draco, tráe al duende, el puede decirnos si la espada es real o no.

Mi hermano y yo corrimos atraves del sótano hacia donde estaba Griphook acurrucado en el piso.

-Griphook,- susurró a la puntiaguda oreja del duende, -debes decirles que la espada es falsa, no deben saber que es la verdadera, Griphook, porfavor...-

Podía oir a alguien bajando por las escaleras del sotano, al instante, La voz temblorosa de Draco hablo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-!Retrocedan! Ponganse en fila contra la pared. No intenten nada, ¡o… o l… los mato!

Hicimos lo que el dijo mientras la ceradura se abrió, Ron presionó el Deluminador y las luces regresaron a su bolsillo, regresando la oscuridad del sotano. La puerta se abrió; Malfoy entró, con su varita frente a él, palido y determinado. Tomó al pequeño duende del brazo y salió, llevandose a Griphook con el. La puerta se cerró de golpe y en ese instante un fuerte crack hizo eco dentro del sótano. Ron presionó el Deluminador. Tres esferas de luz volaron por el aire desde su bolsillo, mostrando a Dobby, el elfo doméstico, quien acababa de Aparecerse en medio de nosotros. –

-!DOB...! Harry golpeó a Ron en el brazo para interrumpir su grito, Ron se dió cuenta de su error. Pasos cruzaban el techo sobre ellos: Draco llevaba a Griphook con Bellatrix. Los enormes ojos de Dobby con forma de pelotas de tenis estaban muy abiertos. Estaba de vuelta en la casa de sus antiguos amos, y era claro que estaba petrificado. -Harry Potter, Isabella Potter- chilló la pequeña criatura

-Dobby ha venido a rescatarlos- Pero, ¿como habia llegado Dobby aqui? Quize preguntarle en voz alta pero un horrible grito ahogo mis palabras: Hermione nuevamente estaba siento torturada. Me limitaria a lo esencial. Pero Harry se adelanto.

-¿Puedes desaparecerte fuera de este sotano?- pregunto a Dobby, quien asintó, moviendo su cabeza acompañada por el movimiento de sus orejas.

-¿Y puedes llevar a otros contigo?- pregunte yo, Dobby asintió nuevamente.

-Bien. Dobby, quiero que te lleves a Luna, Dean y al Sr. Ollivander, y los lleves.. lleválos a...

-A la casa de Bill y Fleur,- dijo Ron. -¡Cottage Shell, en las afueras de Tinworth! El elfo asintió por tercera vez.

-Y luego regresa,- dijo Edward.

-¿Puedes hacerlo Dobby?- le pregunte al elfo al que concideraba mi amigo

-Claro Isabella Potter,- susurró el pequeño elfo. Se apresuró al quien parecía estar apenas consiente. Tomó una de las manos del fabricante de varitas, y le tendió la otra a Luna y a Dean, ninguno de ellos se movió.

-Harry, !queremos ayudarte!- murmuró Luna. -No los podemos dejar aqui,- dijo Dean.

-Vayan, ¡ambos! Los veremos en la casa de Bill y Fleus. Mientras hablaba, la cicatriz me ardió mas que nunca, y por un par de segundos, miro hacia abajo, no al fabricante de varitas, sino a otro hombre que era tan viejo, tan delago como él, pero que reía con desprecio. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba mi hermana, solo que en una celda diferente.

-Entonces, mátame, Voldemort.! Bienvenida sea la muerte! Pero mi muerte no te dará lo que buscas... Hay tanto que no entiendes...

Senti la ira de Voldemort. Pero al escuchar gritar de nuevo a Hermione reaccione, regresando al sótano y a mi propio y horrible presente. Harry habia tenido esa misma vision de Voldemort, sabiamoa quien era ese hombre y que era lo que Voldemort queria de el

-!Vayanse!- Harry les suplicó a Dean y a Luna. -!Vayanse! Iremos despues de ustedes, ¡solo vayanse!

Ellos tomaron los dedos del elfo. Hubo otro fuerte crack, y Dobby, Luna, Dean y Ollivander desaparecieron.

-¿Que fue eso?- gritó Lucius Malfoy desde arriba de sus cabezas. -¿Oyeron eso? ¿Que fue ese ruido en el sótano?

Los cuatro nos miraos.

-Draco... no, llama a Colagusano. !Dile que vaya a revisar!

Unos pasos atravesaron la habitacion sobre nosotros, despues hubo silencio. Harry supo que las personas en la habitacion de arriba estaban escuchando por si se oian mas ruidos de el sotano. -Vamos a tener que intentar enfrentarlo,- le murmuró a Ron. No podia ser tan dificil, con Edward de nuestro lado, no teniamos alternativa. Al momento en al que alguien entrara a la habitación y viera que faltaban tres personas, estarimos perdidos.

-Deja las luces prendidas,- agragó Harry, y mientras oiamos a alguien bajando los escalones al otro lado de la puerta, nos colocamos en la pared a ambos lados de la puerta.

-Retrocedan,- dijo la voz de Colagusano. –Alejense de la puerta, voy a entrar. La puerta se abrió. Edward listo para saltar, pero por todo lo que habia pasado, sabiamos que sin varita, tal vez era menos vulnerable a la magia, pero aun asi lo era, aunque claro, estando muerto, no podia morir.

Por un segundo Colagusano miro el aparentemente vacío sótano, iluminado por los tres pequeños "soles" flotando en el aire. Entonces Harry, Ron y Edward se lanzaron contra él. Ron agarró el brazo de Colagusano que tenía la varita y lo forzó hacia arriba. Harry le tapó la boca con una mano, ahogando su voz. Y Edward lo tomo del cuello. Lucharon en silencio: la varita de Colagusano emitía chispas; su mano de plata se cerró alrededor de la garganta de Harry.

-¡No! ¡Harry!- Edward tomo la mano que aprisionaba a mi hermano, pero no podia hacer mucho.

-¿Que pasa Colagusano?- dijo desde arriba Lucius Malfoy.

-!Nada!- respondió Ron, en una pasable imitación de la resollante voz de Colagusano-!Todo bien!

Harry apenas podía respirar. Yo lloraba tratando de ahogar mis sollozos, no sabia que hacer, solo me encontraba parada viendo la horrible escena.

-¿Me vas a matar?- preguntó Harry ahogandose, intentando quitarse los dedos de metal de encima. -!Te salvé la vida! !Me la debes Colagusano!

Los dedos de plata se aflojaron. Harry no lo esperaba: lo liberó, pasmado, sosteniendo la varita de Colagusano apuntando hacia su boca. Vi los acuosos ojos del hombre parecidos a los de una rata, abrirse con miedo y sorpresa: parecía tan impresionado como todos nosotros por lo que había hecho su mano, en el minusculo impulso de piedad que lo había traicionado, y continuó luchando con mas fuerzas, como si quisiera enmendar su momento de debilidad.

Ron le quito la varita a Colagusano. Desarmado, indefenso, las pupilas de Pettigrew se dilataron con terror. Pude ver que sus ojos se movian deslizandoce de la cara de Harry a la mia. Sus propios dedos de plata se movían despiadadamente hacia su propia garganta.

-¡No…! Harry y Edward intentaron detener la mano, pero no había manera de pararla.

La herramienta de plata que Voldemort le había dado a su mas cobarde siervo se había puesto en contra de su indefenso e inútil dueño; Pettigrew estaba cosechando su recompenza por su indesición, su momento de piedad, estaba siendo estrangulado frente a sus ojos.

-!No! Ron tambien había soltado a Colagusano, y junto con Harry y Edward intentaba apartar los aplastantes dedos de metal de la garganta de Colagusano, pero no servía de nada. Pettigrew se estaba poniendo azul.

-Relashio! - dijo Ron, apuntando la varita hacia la mano de plata, pero nada ocurrió;

Pettigrew cayó en sobre sus rodillas, y en el mismo momento, Hermione dió un espantoso grito desde arriba de ellos. Los ojos de Colagusano rodaron hacia arriba en su cara púrpura; le dió una última contracción y quedo inmovil. Harry y Ron se miraron, entonces dejaron el cuerpo de Colagusano en el piso detras de ellos, corrieron escaleras arriba hacia el pasillo en sombras que los llevaba a la otra habitación. Edward me tomo de la mana, yo estaba como en shock, pero no habia tiempo para eso, trate de recomponerme y corri tomada de la mano de Edward y alcanzamos a mi hermano y a Ron. Con cautela nos arrastramos atravez del pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación, que estaba enteabierta. Podiamos ver claramente a Bellatrix viendo a Griphook, quien sostenía la espada de Gryffindor en sus manos con dedos largos. Hermione estaba tendida a los pies de Bellatrix.

-¿Bien?- le dijo Bellatrix a Griphook. -¿Es la verdadera espada?- esperamos, sosteniendo la respitación, yo luchaba contra el ardor de la cicatriz y parecia que Harry tambien hacia lo mismo.

-No,- dijo Griphook. –Es falsa.

-¿Estas seguro?- jadeó Bellatrix. -¿Bien seguro?

-Si,- dijo el duende.

El alivio atravezó su cara, sacando de ella toda la tensión .

-Bien,- dijo, y casualmente giro su varita haciendole otra profunda herida a la cara del duende y el cayó con un grito a sus pies. Ella lo peteó a un lado. –Y ahora ¡llamaremos al Señor Tenebroso!-

Retiró una de sus mangas y toco con su dedo índice la Marca Tenebrosa. Al momento, senti mi cicatriz arder y abrirse de nuevo. Sus verdaderos alreredores desaparecieron: El era Voldemort, y el esqueletico mago frente al él estaba riendo sin dientes frente a él; estaba enfurecido por los llamados que sentía.. ellos lo habían llamado, les había dicho que no lo llamaran por nada excepto por Potter. Si había sido un error...

_-¡Mátame entonces! -exigía el viejo. -!No vas a ganar, no puedes ganar! Esa varita nunca jamás será tuya... __La furia de Voldemort se desató: una explosión de luz verde llenó la celda y el frágil y viejo cuerpo fue levantado de su dura cama y cayó de nuevo, sin vida, y Voldemort regreso por la ventana, su ira era apenas controlable... Sufrirían un merecido castigo si no teían una buena razón para haberlo llamado..._

-Creo,- dijo la voz de Bellatriz,- que podemos disponer de la Sangre Sucia. Greyback, llevatela si la quieres.

-!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ron se había apresurado hacía la sala; Bellatix miro a su alrededor, pasmada; en su lugar apuntó su varita hacia la cara de Ron.

-!Expeliarmus!- clamó Ron, apuntando la varita de Colagusano hacia Bellatriz, y su varita voló en el aire y fue atrapada por Harry, quien entró despues de Ron. Lucius, Narcisssa, Draco y Greyback voltearon;

Harry gritó- !Desmaius!- y Lucius Malfoy se derrumbó en el piso. Chorros de luz volaron de las varitasde Draco, Narcissa y Greyback; Harry se arrojó al piso rodando detras de un sofá para evitarlos.

Edward corrio y le quito las varitas a Greyback.

-!PAREN O LA MATO!

Yo jadeaba, vi a Bellatrix sosteniendo a Hermione, quien parecía inconsciente, y tenía su pequeño cuchillo de plata en el cuello de Hermione.

-!Suelten sus varitas!- susurró. –!Sueltenlas, o veremos que tan sucia es su sangre! Ron permaneció inmobil, sosteníendo la varita de Colagusano. Harry se enderezó, todavía con la varita de Bellatrix.

-Dije, !que las suelten!- chilló, presionando el filo contra el cuello de Hermione: vimos aparecer gotas de sange.

-!Esta bien!, grito Harry, soltó la varita de Bellatrix en el piso cerca de sus pies, Ron hizo lo mismo con la varita de Colagusano y Edward dejo caer las varitas que le habia quitado a Greyback .

-!Bien!- dijo. –Draco !recogelas! El Señor Oscuro viene, Harry e Issabella Potter. !su muerte se acerca!

Yo lo sabía, la cicatriz quemaba, podía sentir a Voldemort volando por el cielo desde muy lejos, sobre un oscuro y tormentoso mar, y pronto estaría lo suficientemente cerca para Aparecerse, y no podia encontrar ninguna salida.

-Ahora,- dijo suavemente Bellatrix, mientras Draco le entrgaba su varita. – Cissy, creo que tenemos que atar de nuevo a estos cuatro héroes, mientras Greyback se encarga de la Señorita Sangre Sucia. Estoy segura que el Señor Oscuro no te negara a la chica, Greyback, después de lo que has hecho esta noche.

Cuando pronunciaba la última palabra hubo un ruido sobre nosotros. Todos levantamos a la vez nuestras miradas, vi temblar el candelabro de cristal; entonces, con un crujido y un siniestro tintineo comenzó a caerse. Bellatrix estaba debajo de él; soltando a Hermione, se arrojó a un lado con un grito. El candabro cayó al piso con una explosión de cristal y cadenas, cayendo arriba de Hermione y Griphook, que aún sostenía la espada de Gryffindor. Brillantes fragmentos de cristal volaron en todas direcciones. Draco se dobló de dolor, cubriendo su cara ensangrentada con sus manos.

Mientras Ron corría para alejar a Hermione de los restos, yo vi la oportunidad; salte sobre una silla y tome las tres varitas de la mano de Draco, apuntando las tres hacia Greyback grite -!Desmaius! – El licántropo fue levantado del suelo por el triple hechizo, voló hacia el techo y despues se estrelló contra el suelo.

Mientras la madre de Draco lo apartaba, Bellatrix se puso en pie, su cabello volando mientras blandía su cuchillo de plata; ahora Narcissa había dirigido su varita hacia la puerta.

-!Dobby!- gritó y hasta Bellatrix se asustó. -!Tú! ¿Tu dejaste caer el candelabro?

El pequeño elfo trotó hacia la habitación, sus dedos temblorosos apuntanto hacia su vieja ama.

-No debe hacerle daño a Los Gemelos Potter.- dijo, casi llorando

-!Mátalo Cissy!- gritó Bellatrix, pero hubo otro ruidoso crack, y la varita de Narcissa también voló por los aires y aterrizó en el otro lado de la habitación.

-!Tú pequeño y asqueroso bicho!- gritó Bellatrix,- ¿Como te atreves a tomar la varita de una bruja? ¿Como te atreves a desafiar a tus amos?

-!Dobby no tiene amo!- chilló el elfo.-Dobby es un elfo libre !y Dobby ha venido a salvar a Los Chicos Potter y a sus amigos!

La cicatriz me estaba cegando de dolor. Sabía que en escasos momentos, segundos, Voldemort estaría aqui.

-Harry atrapala... Ron, Edward ¡Vallanse!- grite, lanzando algunas varitas hacia mi hermano, Ron y Edward; entonces me agache para sacar a Griphook de abajo del candelabro, harry llego a ayudarme, mientras Ron desaparecia con Hermione, inconciente y Edward se hacia cargo del candelabro que se hallaba sobre el duende. Harry cargo sobre un hombro al duende, que gemia, en su mano aún llevaba la espada, tomamos la mano de Dobby y se lanzó al suelo para Desaparecer, senti una mano fria apretando la mia, mientras nos sumergiamos en la oscuridad, pude tener una última vista de la habitación con las pálidas y congeladas siluetas de Narcissa y Draco, el destello rojo del cuchillo ensangretado de Bellatrix, mientras volaba atravez de la habitación al lugar en donde desapareciamos.

"Casa de Bill y Fleur... Cottage Shell... Casa de Bill y Fleur..." era todo lo que podia pensar. Habiamos desaparecido hacia lo desconocido, lo unico que podia hacer era repetir el nombre del destino y esperar llegara ahi. Pero el dolor de la cicatriz me atravesaba. Aun podia sentir la mado de Dobby tirando de la mia, el pequeño elfo estaba intentando hacerce cargo…

Al fin tocamos tierra firme, habia un aroma salado en el aire. Cai sobre mis rodillas, soltando la mano de Dobby, Edward a mi lado, se puso de pie y me ayudo, mi hermano intentaba colocar a Griphook en el suelo, suavemente.

Intente ver entre la oscuridad. Parecía haber una casa no muy lejos y parecia haber movimento fuera de esta.

-Dobby. ¿es este el cottage Shell?- susurró Harry, sosteniendo la varita que yo le habia dado, listo para pelear si era necesario. -¿Venimos al lugar correcto? ¿Dobby?

Mire a mi alrededor, buscando a Dobby. El pequeño elfo estaba parado junto al Harry.

-!DOBBY!- grite corriendo hacia el

El elfo se balanceó ligeramente, las estrellas se reflejaban en sus grandes y

brillantes ojos. Juntos, Harry, el y yo miramos hacia la empuñadura del cuchillo de plata que sobresalía del pecho del elfo.

-Dobby... no... !ayuda!- grite hacia la casa, hacia la gente que se movía ahí dentro

Edward corrio hacia nosotros, pero no podia hacer nada, Dobby estaba muriendo.

-!AYUDA!- gritaba tambien Harry, desesperado.

Yo sabia que ya no podiamos hacer nada, pero aun asi seguia aferrandome a Dobby, no me gustaba ver morir a personas, criaturas y amigos, solo por salvarme a mi, sentia que no valia la pena.

No importaba si eran magos o Muggles, amigos o enemigos; todo lo que le importaba era que una oscura mancha estaba extendiendose en pecho de Dobby, y que él había alzado sus brazos a nosotros con mirada suplicante. Harry lo tomó en sus brazos y lo tendió en el frio pasto.

-Dobby, no, no te mueras, no te mueras...- suplicaba Harry, yo lo hacia tambien con la mirada, la voz no me salia, Edward estaba a mi lado, dandome el apoyo que necesitaba, pero no lo queria, solo queria sufrir en silencio la perdida de un amigo mas, cuantos mas tendrian que morir antes de que esto acabara, asi tube la respuesta, seguirian muriendo hasta que harry y yo nos etregaramos, si tan solo hubiera una forma de ser solo yo, si hubiera la forma de poroteger a Harry, a quien me habia cuidado y protegido toda la vida.

Los ojos del elfo solo nos veian a Harry y a mi, sus labios temblaron en el esfuerzo de formar palabras.

-Harry... Bella… Potter...

Entonces con una pequeña sacudida el elfo se quedó inmovil, y sus ojos no fueron mas que grandes esferas cristalinas, brillando con la luz de las estrellas que ya no podrían ver.

Supe que habiamos llegado al lugar correcto cuando vi llegar a Bill, Fleur, Dean y Luna. Dobby habia cumplido con su ultima mision, su ultimo favor a nosotros, pero esto le habia costado la vida.

-Quiero hacerlo apropiadamente, sin magia, ¿tienen una pala?- escuche decir a Harry. Yo tambien queria, necesitaba eso, asi que oedi tambien una pala.

Edward sabia que necesitabamos pasar por esto solos, asi que se mantuvo alejado aun asi podia sentir su vista fija en mi.

Mientras cavaba todo lo que habia oido, todo lo que habia visto, todo lo vivido en la manion Malfoy venia a mi y el entendimiento florecia, cada palazo marcaba el ritmo de mis pensamientos.

Desde el principio sabia donde habia estado Voldemort esta noche, sabia quien habia muerto en esa celda en Numengard, pero ahora entendia que era lo que buscaba. Sabia lo que tenia que hacer, nadie mas moriria por mi, iria por Alice, no podia soportar el pensar que estaba sola y en que condiciones, no, no podia, salvaria a mis amigos, empezando por Alice, sabia que la mejor forma era destruyendo los Horrocruxes y asi matar a Voldemort pero no podia soportar el pensar que alice estuviera mal.

No sabia que hacer, tal vez alice ya lo habia visto, tal vez no. No podia dejar de pensar en Alice.

Me di cuenta que la mañana domenzaba cuando comenzo a clarear, pero reaccione cuando Ron, Dean y Edward se acercaron a mi hermano y a mi, lo unico que pude decir cuando vi a Edward fue:

-Alice…- eso fue todo lo que necesite para decidirme, iria a buscar a mi hermana. Le pagaria a esta familia lo que habia hecho por mi todo este tiempo, y sobre todo, no me gustaba ver tan mal a Edward. Ninguno de los dos eramos los mismos.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione? –pregunto Harry

- Mejor –dijo Ron.- Fleur esta cuidando de ella.

Harry envolvió al elfo de una manera más cómoda con su chaqueta. Ron se sentó en la orilla de la tumba y se quito las medias y Edward los zapatos, los cuales pusieron en los pies descubiertos del elfo. Yo me quite el sombrero que traia puesto y lo acomode cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza de Dobby cubriendo sus orejas que parecian las de un murciélago.

-Deberíamos cerrar sus ojos.- dijo alguien

Harry no oyó a los otros atravesar la oscuridad.

Luna, la cual estaba acurrucada en uno de los abrigos de Fleur se agacho y puso sus dedos tiernamente sobre los parpados del elfo y los bajo sobre su vidriosa mirada.

-Ya esta ahora podría estar durmiendo- dijo suavemente.

Harry puso al elfo dentro de la tumba, acomodando sus pequeñas extremidades para que se viera como si estuviese descansando y miramos por última vez el pequeño cuerpo.

Dobby se merecía un gran funeral, aun así yacía allí en medio de arbustos en un hoyo toscamente cavado.

-Deberiamos decir algo- dije.

-Dobby, tu siempre fuiste libre, gracias por salvar mi vida y la de las personas que mas amo, aun cuando costo tu vida, pero te prometo que tu muerte no va a ser en vano, fuiste, o mas bien, eres un gran amigo Dobby, siempre estaras en mi corazon.- Dije y Edward me abrazo fuertemente.

- Muchas gracias Dobby por rescatarme de aquel sótano. Es tan injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y tan valiente. Siempre recordare lo que hiciste por nosotros. Espero que seas feliz ahora. – Luna se dio la vuelta y observo expectante a Ron, el cual se aclaro la garganta y dijo en con voz pesada.

- Si... Gracias Dobby

- Gracias. –murmuro Dean.

-Adiós Dobby. –dijo Harry luego de tragar grueso, era todo lo que podía soportar.

-Gracias Dobby, por salvarnos de morir hoy, te recordaremos siempre, como "Dobby, el elfo libre"- concluyo Edward

Bill levanto su varita y el monton de tierra que estaba a un lado de la tumba voló por el aire hasta caer sobre ella, una pequeña y pulcra pila.

-¿Les importa si nos quedamos aqui un poco mas?- pregunto harry dirigiendose a los demas mientras tomaba mi mano, los demas se retiraron, todos menos Edward, lo vi a los ojos, diciendole que estaria bien

-No, que se qede, tengo que hablar con los dos, pero antes…- saco la varita que yo le habia dado y apunto a una pequeña piedra plana, y con una caligrafia con muchos relieves logro escribir las mismas palabras que Edward habia utilizado: "AQUI YACE DOBBY, UN ELFO LIBRE"

Observo unos segundos lo que habia escrito y luego se volteo hacia nosotros, que estabamos tomados de la mano.

-Bella, ¿de verdad sabes donde esta Alice?- solo pude asentir con mi cabeza.

-Bien, tu y Edward iran a buscarla, no quiero que alguien tan buena como ella la pase tan mal, es quien menos se lo merece.- Yo lloraba y Edward abrazo a mi hermano.

-No, hasta que todos ustedes esten a salvo- dijo Edward, quien no sabia lo que yo habia decidido.

-Edward, los he visto a ti y a mi hermana, no son los mismos desde que se enteraron del secuestro de alice, no quiero que tu hermana siga alli, no quiero ver a MI hermana sufrir y tampoco quiero que tu sufras, Edward, en tan poco tiempo te has convertido en mas que un amigo para mi, eres mi cuñado, pero mas que eso, eres mi hermano. Ve y rescata a tu hermana, yo no creo que hubiera soportado tanto si hubiera sido mi Bella, solo te suplico una cosa, cuida de mi princesa, por favor.

Corri y me avente a los brazos de mi hermano, mi peso pudo con ambos y nos caimos al piso, ahi juto a la tumba de Dobby, llore sobre el pecho de mi hermano, no me gustaba separarme asi de el, pero era algo que teniamos que hacer y el no podia venir, puesto que aun quedaban Horrocruxes y yo no podia ir con el, no estaba dispuesta a que Alice estubiera mas tiempo en esa fria, oscura y asquerosa celda.

Hola! Creo que ya les habia dicho que tengoo otro fic, bueno por si no, estoy traduciendo un fic, de de Avatar la leyenda de Aang y es un ToKo. Asi que ahora estare actualizando cada 2 semanas o algo asi, puede que algunas veces tarde un pokito mas, pero no voy a dejar mis fics incompletos….

Ahora, ya sabemos donde esta Alice, se que llevo diciendo desde hace 2 capitulo que ya iban a rescatar a Alice pero lo que pasa es que se me extendio mucho este cap… y pues no kiero aburrirles con tanta letra asi que me espero al prox capi para empezar el rescate de alice

Y por si alguna no sabe, Alice estaba en la misma prision que Grindelwald, Voldemort sabia de esa prision asi que la llevo alli, en el prox cap explicare como es que alice no previo nada y como es que no ha podido escapar, solo dire que no se ha alimentado lo suficiente y que a la pobre la torturan.

Tambien, ¿quién vota porke los vulturi salgan en esta parte de la historia, o como lo puso Stephenie Meyer, hasta Amanecer? Bien, me despido, por ke tengo mucha tarea ¬¬ ke flojera, pero hay ke hacerla… nos vemos!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Hubiese querido salir enseguida pero sabia que no podiamos ir asi nadamas, necesitabamos un plan primero.

Ninguno de los dos sabiamos donde, exactamente estaba ubicada numengard, asi que lo primero era averiguarlo, Hermione habia traido libros, y seguro que Bill y Fleur tendrian en su casa.

-Bella, necesito hablar con Griphook y el señor Ollivander y quiero que ustedes tambien esten ahí.- Nos dijo Harry.

-Claro, vamos.- Tome a Edward de la mano y seguimos a mi hermano hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba el duende.

- Necesito hablar con Griphook y Ollivander. –Dijo Harry-

- No –dijo Fleur- Tendgás que espegag "Haggy". Están muy cansados -

- Lo siento –dijo sin emoción- Pero no puede esperar. Necesitamos hablar con ellos ahora. En privado y por separado. Es urgente.

- Harry, ¿Qué demonios esta pasando? –Pregunto Bill- Llegas aquí con elfo domestico muerto y un duende semiconsciente, Hermione luce como si hubiese sido torturada y Ron se rehúsa a decirme cualquier cosa.

- No podemos decirte lo que estamos haciendo –dijo de plano- Tu estas en la Orden Bill, sabes que Dumbledore nos dejo una misión. No se supone que hablemos de ella con nadie más.

Fleur hizo un sonido impaciente, pero Bill ni la miro; se quedo mirando fijamente a Harry. Su rostro marcado con profundas cicatrices era difícil de leer.

-Esta bien, con cual de ellos quieres hablar primero? –Dijo Bill finalmente.

Mi hermano dudo. Tuvo que meditar su decisión. Quedaba poco tiempo; era el momento de decidir: ¿Horocrucex o Reliquias?.

- Griphook –dijo Harry- Hablare con el primero. – Bien Horrocruxes habia sido su elección.

- Allá arriba entonces. –dijo Bill dejándole el camino libre.

-Aquí – dijo Bill abriendo la puerta de una con vista al mar, cubierta en gran parte por el brillo dorado del amanecer. Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana

Bill apareció nuevamente, cargando al pequeño duende el cual se sentó cuidadosamente sobre la cama. Griphook gruño un gracias y Bill se fue, cerrando la puerta ante ellos.

-Lamento sacarte de la cama. –Dijo Harry- ¿Cómo están tus piernas?

-Me duelen –replico el duende- Pero recuperándose.

Aun se aferraba a la espada de Gryffindor, y tenía una mirada extraña: medio agresiva, medio intrigada. Harry noto la amarillenta piel del duende, sus largos y delgados dedos, sus ojos negros. Fleur le había quitado los zapatos: Sus largos pies estaban sucios. Era más grande que un elfo domestico pero no mucho. Su cabeza más grande que la de un humano.

-Ustedes enterraron al elfo –dijo sonando inesperadamente rencoroso- Te vi desde la ventana de la habitación contigua.

-Si –dijimos Harry y yo al unisono.

Griphook nos miro a través de la comisura de sus inclinados y negros ojos. –Son algo inusuales.

- En que manera? –pregunto Harry, frotando su cicatriz. A mi tambien me escocia, pero tenia que aguantar

-Cavaste la tumba.

-Y que?- esta vez fui yo la que contesto en tono molesto.

Griphook no respondió. pense que nos estaba despreciando por actuar como Muggles, pero no me importaba si Griphook aprobaba la tumba de Dobby o no.

-Griphook, necesito saber...

-También rescataron a un duende.

-¿Qué?.

-Me trajeron hasta aca, me salvaron

-Bueno, ¿lo sentimos? –dije impaciente y

-Ustedes son magos muy extraños.

-Bueno, necesito algo de ayuda, Griphook, y tu puedes dármela.

El duende no dio señales de animo pero continuo frunciendo el ceño a Harry como si pensara que nunca había visto algo como el.

-Necesito entre en una de las bóvedas de Gringotts.

-Harry -dijo Hermione, pero fue cortada por Griphook.

-¿Entrar en una bóveda de Gringotts? -repitió el duende, quejándose un poco mientras cambiaba de posición en la cama- Es imposible.

-No, claro que no. -Contradijo Ron- Ya fue hecho.

-Si -dijo Harry- El mismo día que nos vimos por primera vez, Griphook. Mi cumpleaños, 7 años atrás.

Me perdi en mis pensamientos, ya sabia lo que queria Harry y por que, el me habia explicado todo eso antes que a nadie mas. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estabamos iendo.

- Sr. Ollivander, necesito cierta ayuda.

- Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa. -dijo el fabricante de varitas débilmente.

- ¿Podría arreglar esto? ¿Es posible?- pregunto mi hermano sosteniendo en la mano su varita rota

Ollivander extendió una temblorosa mano, y Harry puso los dos pedazos apenas conectados sobre su palma.

- Acebo y pluma de fénix -dijo Ollivander con voz temblorosa- Once pulgadas. Agradable y flexible.

- Si -dijo Harry- Podría usted...?

- No -susurro Ollivander- Lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero una varita que ha sufrido

este grado de daño no puede ser reparada por ningún medio que conozca.

Observe como Harry se sobrecogia ante la respuesta de Ollivander.

(N/A: no pondre la conversacion con Ollivander por que creo que ya todos la sabemos, solo hablan de las reliquias)

Entonces me perdi en el tacto de Edward, su mano, el frio de su piel contra mi piel caliente, sabia lo que el estaba sintiendo en este momento, tambien lo sentia, su hermana, mi hermana, Alice, sola… Teniamos que hacer algo, ir por ella, se que sueno repetitiva, pero teniamos que sacarla de alli, antes que Voldemort hiciera algo peor con ella, de alguna forma sabia de su don, de otra forma, Alice se habria percatado y habria hecho algo para escaparse, paso lo mismo que paso con Victoria tal vez.

Era de dia, mi hermano, Ron y Hermione estaban con Griphook planeando la entrada a Gringotts, me pidio que entrara, pero la verdad es que a Griphook no lo soportaba, asi ke me negue, despues de todo, Harry despues me contaria sus planes, no era presisamente necesario que yo los supiera, pero yo queria saberlos, por otro lado Edward y yo teniamos que planear como llegar a Numengard y despues Alice, lo mas probable era que protegieran la celda donde ella se encontraba, no sabiamos que era, ¿dementores? ¿inferis? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Todo?

**Yo se, yo se! un perdon no alcanza… es ke ultimamente he tenido ciertos problemas, en la escuela, con la compu, con mi vida personal, pero ya estoy aki, de ninguna forma piensen que dejare botado este fanfic, neta, no lo hagan, claro ke lo seguire… gracias por esperarme y leer lo que escribo, eso es importante para mi, no soy profesional, pero intento hacer lo mejor posible… **


	15. Chapter 15

Konichiwa!

Todo esto es de Stephenie Meyer y J.K. Rowling… con dolor digo que nada me pertenece, nada exepto quizas Edward… el es todo mio!

**Por favor, lean hasta el final, tengo 3 fics nuevos, deseo ke me ayuden a elegir uno de los 3, hasta el final, pongo la trama de cada uno.**

Capitulo 15

-Bien, es hora de separarnos de nuevo, Bella, te voy a extrañar hermanita, pero, quien mejor que Edward para cuidar de ti como si fuera yo mismo, Edward, por favor promete que la cuidaras y protegeras con tu vida, tienes mi propia vida en tus manos y estoy seguro que la tuya tambien.

-Harry, no te preocupes, Bella estara bien, voy a estar a su lado siempre, tienes razon, ella es mi vida y las palabras no son suficientes para describir todo el amor que siento. Como quisiera que todo esto terminara ya y que ni Bella, ni tu estubieran en peligro, pasamos muchas cosas, y Harry, pese a lo que pienses- Le dijo a Edward a mi hermano, que, yo sabia perfectamente, tenia ese tipo de pensamientos constante mente, yo no habia pensado en eso desde que conoci a los Cullen- tienes una familia, ni Bella ni tu estan solos y jamas lo estaran, asi como para Bella, Carlisle y Esme han sido como sus padres y mis hermanos sus hermanos, para ti podrian ser igual, o si quieres, a mi puedes considerarme como tu hermano, tu amigo, incluso como un padre… lo que quieras, aunque, claro, para el caso, tu eres, ademas de ser su hermano como un padre para Bella, asi que quien tendria que rendir cuentas seria yo, pero el punto, Harry, es que soy tu familia, puedes contar conmigo siempre y aun mas tratandose de mi Bella.

Yo me habia despedido de mi hermano y de mis amigos la noche anterior, asi que sin mas y con lagrimas en los ojos, tome mi varita en mis manos y comenzamos a girar, era una sensacion abrazadora, que te oprimia el pecho hasta dejarte sin aliento, o quiza no era que estubieramos apareciendonos, tal vez era el sentimiento de separarme de Harry otra vez, no sabia cuando lo volveria a ver… o si lo volveria a ver, pero eso no lo habia dicho nunca, durante estos meses que estubimos planeando su entrada a gringotts y el rescate de Alice, sabia que todos pensabamos lo mismo, pero nadie lo habia exteriorizado.

Por fin tocamos tierra, no estaba muy segura de como llegariamos a Numengard ni que encontrariamos alli, pero teniamos un plan e ibamos a ceñirnos con todas nuestras fuerzas a el.

Entre Edward y yo pusimos a nuestro alrededor los encantamientos protectores, todos los que conociamos. Permanecimos dentro de la tienda, abrazados, hacia mucho frio, pero no tanto como la noche antes de la batalla con los Neofitos de Victoria, y si tenia que estar separada de Edward, aun cuando fueran unos cuantos centimetros, no necesitaba este tipo de calor, lo unico que queria y necesitaba era el calor que provenia del amor que sentiamos el uno por el otro.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no necesitabamos hablar, para saber en lo que pensaba el otro: Alice.

Sabiamos que la intencion del secuestro era presionar a los Cullen y más que nada a Edward.

Pero habia una cosa que no sabiamos, o al menos que nadie habia pensado, hasta ahora que el chispaso llego de la nada a mi subconciente, por que, para ser honesta, me habia quedado dormida en los brazos de Edward, cuando Snape le dijo a Tom Riddle la parte de la profecia que habia escuchado proveniente de los labios de la profesora Trelawney, penso que con destruirnos bastaria, asi que no represento ningun problema para el a la hora de destruir mi vida y la de Harry, en la forma mas literal de la palabra, pero todo le salio completamente al reves cuando la maldicion le reboto al doble y lo despojo de sus poderes asi como de su cuerpo mutilado.

Ahora lo entendia, queria a Alice para saber la parte de la profesia que nunca pudo escuchar.

Pues ahora el interes por rescatarla era mas, si eso se podia, por que claro, estabamos desesperados por tener a Alice con nosotros.

Ya era de mañana, pese a dormir en el suelo y con frio, habia dormido muy bien, siempre que Edward estubiera a mi lado todo estaria perfectamente para mi.

-Toma, lleva esto, llenalos, Alice lo va a necesitar cuando la encontremos y no sabemos cuando puedas volver a casar, asi que por favor, lleva frascos extras para ti tambien, amor.

-Bien, no salgas del perimetro de los encanamientos protectores, si algo pasa, grita, no estare lejos, te amo.

-Tambien te amo Edward.

Y se fue cuando terminamos de leer el mapa, ahora yo me encontraba levantando el campamento.

A pesar de los encantamientos, Edward no tendria problemas en encontrarme, ya que nuestras escencias se encontraban por todo el rededor del perimetro.

-Vamos, Bella, sube a mi espalda, hay mortifagos por todo el bosque.

No me asuste, lo suponia, nos estarian buscando ¿no?

Me aferre a la espalda de Edward como si mi vida dependiara de ello, aunque, para ser sincera, mi vida dependia de esto, realmente no solo mi vida dependia de Edward en este momento, la de muchas otras personas tambien. Alice, para empezar, Harry, los Cullen, Ron, Hermione, los Weasley, el reino magico, incluso los muggles que llegue a conocer en mi estadia en Forks, Jake, como lo extrañaba, por supuesto no se lo diria a Edward, pero extrañaba a mi mejor amigo… Jacob… debia de esta sufriendo, por mi culpa, nunca debi haber dejado que el entrara tan profundo en mi corazon, ni yo en el de el, solo sufriamos, el por amar a alguien sumamente dañada, en todos los sentidos y ver como ese alguien esta con otra persona, con su "enemigo natural" aunque claro, de verdad me niego a creer que la enemistad sea realmente por eso… y yo por ver sufrir a Jake y no poder hacer nada por ayudarle… Aunque no era tiempo de recriminarme, teniamos que salir de ahi, uno de los mortifagos habia visto a Edward, asi que sabrian que estabamos cerca de ahi, claro no estabamos tan cerca de Numengard para que supieran que estabamos por rescatar a alice, pero igualmente, no podiamos correr ningun riesgo, entre mas rapido rescataramos a Alice mejor.

Corrimos, o bueno, Edward corrio, durante una media hora, estabamos mas cerca, note que disminuyo su velocidad muy de golpe, algo habia pasado, asi que cuando paro, vi algo que logro detener mi corazon a la vez que dejaba de respirar, era una pequeña montaña de color ladrillo, con ojos oscuros y por fuera del hocico una gran lengua, que recorrio toda mi cara… Jacob

**Oigan, lo siento se que me he tardado bastante y que desde hace dos capilos dije ke ya rescatarian a Alice, pero estaba pensando en la forma de rescate y cuando ya lo tenia Jake paso por mi mente, asi que tube que volver a empezar todo el capitulo para incorporarlo.**

**Otra cosa, ya estoy de vacaciones, pero no kreo ke pueda escribir el sig cap de aki a unas 5 semanas, estoy presentando contabilidad en el verano… si con mucho pesar, me toca decir que me la lleve, pero por favor kien pone contabilidad a alumnos de Diseño Grafico… **

**Por cierto tengo otros 3 fics, solo voy a subir uno mas, por ahorita, para trabajar solo con 2… asi ke les pregunto cual de los tres:**

**1.- Aishiteruze Baby (te quiero bebé) es una adaptacion de un anime de cual realmente me enamore, seria un POV edward, mayormente, tambien incluiria a Bella y a Renesmee, pero Edward seria el principal… tiene algunos cambios de la historia original… como que en lugar de ke la mama deje sola a su hija, ella se muere dejandola a cargo de su hermana mayor, Esme, y esta la deja a cargo de Edward…**

**Edward es un tipo que siempre coquetea con cualquier chava que se le pase por en frente, pero una tarde al regresar de la escuela, en su casa, hay una pequeña niña que no conoce, Renesmee… al preguntarle a su familia, le dicen que la niña es su prima y que el es el elegido para cuidarla, asi que Edward tendra que ser papa y mama de Nessie, la niña hace cambiar su forma de vida, volviendose cada vez mas responsible, hasta que Bella llega a su vida… ¿que pasara? **

**2º- Conociendo a mi superstar**

**Bella es ua chica con un autoestima muy baja, pero caminando un dia por el centro de la ciudad, conocera al amo de su vida, literalmente, ha estado enamorada de el desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella pantalla de cine.**

**3º- Hace unos dias estaba viendo floricienta y como no me gusto el final de la primera temporada, donde fede muere, se me ocurrio la loca idea de tomar como base la historia de Flor y Fede para hacer una historia con Edward y Bella, con algunos cambios interesantes en la trama… **

**Como pueden notar por las descripciones, me inclino mas por Aishiteruze Baby… pero pues lo dejo a su criterio… y segun mis posiblidades tratare de actualizar seguido en estas vacaciones… sin mas que decir me despido.**

**Gacias por tomarse el tiempo para leer lo que escribo, no soy profesional, pero sus opiniones me alientan a seguir escribiendo… espero Reviews! **

**Los quiero! Sayonara ^_^**

**IssaHcullen! **


End file.
